


Hermitage

by Borsari



Series: Beginning of an Age [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Vampire Hunter D
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Pre-Slash, Vampire Harry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Прошло десять тысяч лет, а Хогвартс все стоит.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/gifts).
  * A translation of [Hermitage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704539) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 

Дорога из кирпича, который рассыпается от каждого шага, ползет вверх по холму. То тут, то там виднеются кучки камней, которые раньше могли быть стенами или колоннами. В самом центре руин находится единственный более-менее сохранившийся каркас помещения, которое когда-то, наверно, было частью большого зала. А тот, в свою очередь, переходил в огромный замок с раскрашенными окнами и сводчатыми потолками. Это стиль даже не аристократии, он куда древнее, забытый много-много тысячелетий назад. Его раньше называли средневековым. До того, как средневековый стал настоящим.   
Буквально вчера ночью этого всего здесь не было.  
Ди поднимает взгляд на руины, рассматривает. Тут все из камня, пластика совсем нет, как и дерева или металла. Только камень. Это уже само по себе странно, но куда страннее полное отсутствие каких-либо механизмов — ни защитных барьеров, ни камер, — никакого намека на автоматизацию. Ни один робот никогда не касался этого места. Все эти залы и коридоры и то, что когда-то было полдюжиной величественных башен… И совсем нет автоматических дверей. Это все… просто камень.   
И все же руины замка каким-то образом появились здесь, где их никогда не было.  
Ди тихо спешивается у самого края развалин.   
— Жди здесь, — говорит он, давая возможность своему коню остыть и пощипать травку, что торчит пучками между обломков старых кирпичей.  
Между камнями петляет узкая тропинка, по которой раньше ходили только ноги. Ни отпечатков копыт, ни колеи от колес. Только узкая полоса утрамбованной земли, на которой не растет трава. Кто-то ходил по ней сотни, а то и тысячи раз.  
Очень скоро он оказывается у входа в одиноко стоящее помещение. У него массивные деревянные двери. Они старые и потрепанные, но все равно уверенно преграждают путь. Судя по петлям, их раньше часто использовали.  
Ди медленно кладет руку на темное дерево и ждет.  
— Хм, ничего, — приглушенно бормочет ладонь. — Я не чувствую ни защиты, ни ловушек. Это просто… дерево.  
Ди толкает, и под его напором двери открываются с громким металлическим звуком.  
А внутри всего одна комната — какой-то большой бальный зал или, возможно, столовая — с полированным каменным полом и обычными каменными стенами. И над всем этим небо.   
Ди какое-то время разглядывает потолок, запрокинув голову. Он не проломлен, но все равно там наверху видно небо, практически полностью скрытое облаками. Виднеется только несколько синих клочков. Скоро пойдет дождь.  
И никаких голографических проекторов.  
— Иллюзия, — говорит ладонь. — Довольно мощная.  
— Но безобидная, — добавляет Ди.  
— Похоже на то. Интересно было бы посмотреть на нее во время грозы.  
Ди продолжает смотреть наверх, чуть хмурясь. Это впечатляющая демонстрация силы и мощи заклинаний ушедшей эпохи. Даже во времена своего расцвета аристократия не была способна на такие поистине прекрасные иллюзии. К тому же, Ди не уверен, что они бы стали использовать их только в эстетических целях. Здесь же потолок зачаровали под небо просто потому, что смогли это сделать.  
Наконец-то оторвавшись от созерцания чужой магии, Ди опускает взгляд и осматривается.  
По всей длине комнаты стоят столы — их всего четыре, рядом с ними скамьи. Столы сервированы золотыми тарелками и кубками, тут и там лежат столовые приборы. В самом конце на подиуме возвышается пятый стол, который стоит перпендикулярно остальным.  
И за этим столом сидит темноволосый мужчина во внушительного вида красно-золотой мантии, на которую сверху накинут плащ. Он положил голову на скрещенные руки и… крепко спит.  
Ди на мгновение замирает. С того расстояния, где он стоит, он не может понять, кто перед ним. Сейчас уже довольно поздно для того, чтобы этот мужчина мог оказаться вампиром. Свет от иллюзии солнечного неба это не то же самое, что настоящий. Он не сможет сжечь вампира. Мужчина вполне может быть аристократом. Ведь такое место, хоть и лежащее сейчас в руинах, просто не смог бы создать кто-то другой. Да, здесь нет никакой техники, но есть магия.  
Впрочем, у замка совсем нет защиты...  
Ди отодвигает свой плащ чуть в сторону, готовый в любой момент схватить меч, и идет вперед. Мужчине едва за двадцать, и если он действительно вампир, то какой-то очень странный, потому что вампиры не носят круглые очки в золотой оправе. А еще у него на лбу шрам, которого точно не может быть у истинного аристократа. Да даже у обращенного вампира шрамы со временем разглаживаются.  
Ди подходит к краю стола, и мужчина открывает глаза. Они ярко-зеленые, практически светятся в подступающих сумерках зачарованного неба, поражая глубиной.  
Все еще расслабленный и немного безразличный ото сна мужчина молча смотрит на Ди, который пытается понять, аристократ перед ним или все-таки нет.  
— Добро пожаловать, — слегка хриплым голосом говорит он, медленно поднимая голову, — ...наверно. Как ты сюда попал?  
— Зашел, — не задумываясь, отвечает Ди. Он смотрит, как мужчина выпрямляет шею и наклоняет голову влево, зевая. Громко хрустят позвонки.  
Клыки у него длинные и острые. Ди прищуривается. Что же, выходит, вампир.  
— Ну, так быть не должно, — вампир чешет затылок. — Это место скрыто магией, и, чтобы его увидеть, тоже требуется магия.  
Ди ничего не говорит, осторожно наблюдая за ним. Он раскрывает ладонь и немного смещается, удобнее вставая на гладком полу. Вампир бросает взгляд на его ноги, а потом как будто устало вздыхает, опираясь щекой на костяшки пальцев.  
— Что? Хочешь подраться?  
— Ты аристократ, — вместо ответа говорит Ди.  
— Нет, — кажется или вампиру действительно скучно. — Я — никто.  
Это совсем не то, чего ожидает Ди. Правда, сейчас он уже не уверен, а чего, собственно, он ждет. Руины замка, появившиеся каким-то магическим образом, это уже странно. А вампир, который спокойно спит под открытым небом… и он ведет себя совершенно не так, как аристократ.  
Вампир встряхивается, осматриваясь, а потом опять зевает и наконец-то поднимается со своего места.  
— Ты голоден? У нас тут сейчас мало что есть, но, думаю, разберемся. Эй, вы все! — кричит он в пустоту и щелкает пальцами. У него короткие тупые ногти, что очень странно для вампира. — У нас гость!  
Поначалу ничего не происходит. Ди опасливо оглядывается по сторонам, ожидая чего угодно — ловушки или подвоха, — поэтому пропускает момент.  
На столе, за которым стоит вампир, внезапно появляется еда. Кувшины с водой, соком, молоком и пивом. Целые подносы ветчины и курицы, сыра и яиц, мисочки со всякими соусами, хлебные корзины… Да этого всего с лихвой хватит, чтобы накормить человек двадцать, а то и больше. И все появилось без единого звука, будто из ниоткуда.   
Очередная иллюзия?  
Вампир смотрит на все это многообразие и почему-то мрачно вздыхает.  
— Неплохо выглядит, да? — задумчиво тянет он, а потом достает что-то из своего кармана. И это что-то заставляет Ди хмуриться куда сильнее, чем внезапно появившаяся еда.  
Это ярко-алый леденец на палочке, завернутый в прозрачную пленку. Под напряженным взглядом Ди вампир разворачивает его и засовывает в рот.  
— Ох, прости. Хочешь? — вампир вытаскивает из кармана еще один леденец. — Ты же дампир, правильно? Вы ведь можете есть и то, и то?  
Ди только молча смотрит в ответ.  
— Ну же. Это всего лишь кровавый леденец, — вампир призывно машет перед Ди вторым леденцом, а потом и вовсе вытаскивает свой изо рта. Он влажно блестит и… да, пахнет он как самая настоящая свежая кровь. — Он почти так же хорош, как и та красная штука. И, что немаловажно, никаких человеческих жертв.  
Молчание затягивается. В итоге вампир пожимает плечами и оставляет запакованный леденец на столе, а свой сует обратно в рот.  
— Ну, дело твое, — он безразлично отворачивается от Ди. — Может, хоть еду попробуешь? Эльфам сейчас редко выпадает шанс что-нибудь приготовить.  
Очередное неловкое молчание.  
— Так, я понял. Ты у нас тот еще болтун — я едва могу слово вставить. Притормози уже.  
Ди наблюдает за вампиром, когда тот отходит от стола к ближайшему окну и выглядывает наружу. Пока он, кажется, отвлекся, Ди кидает короткий взгляд на стол. Еда действительно пахнет, источая ароматы древних специй. Это свежеприготовленная пища.  
Кроваво-красный леденец приковывает к себе внимание. Даже сквозь обертку Ди может чувствовать его запах. Никогда до этого ему не приходилось ощущать нечто настолько реальное. Ведь это не кровь.  
Нахмурившись, Ди смотрит в сторону окна.  
Там снаружи башни и стены огромного замка. Руины, через которые он сюда пришел, полностью восстановлены. Опять иллюзия? Или иллюзией были как раз руины, а то, что он видит из окна, — реальность.  
Сколько же силы в этом месте?  
— Если ты остаешься, — скучающе говорит вампир, смотря в небо, — то завтрак в восемь, ланч в одиннадцать, а ужин в шесть. Я позабочусь, чтобы какие-нибудь закуски были постоянно. Если вдруг заметишь, что рядом с тобой появляется пища, то не беспокойся — они обычно подсовывают ее гостям, которые могут есть. Можешь занять любую приглянувшуюся комнату, если сможешь найти хоть одну, конечно. Библиотека находится слева от этого зала. Просто иди дальше по коридору и найдешь.   
С этими словами вампир поворачивается, чтобы уйти, медленно продвигаясь к дверям, через которые вошел Ди.  
— Что это за место? — наконец-то подает голос Ди. — Кто ты такой?  
— Гарри Поттер, последний директор Хогвартса, — вздыхает вампир. — Добро пожаловать.  
Сказав это, вампир толкает двери, которые вдруг почему-то открылись в другую сторону. Странно. Возможно, именно в этом заключается разгадка иллюзии, потому что там, где раньше были руины, сейчас… сейчас там коридор.   
Ди колеблется всего мгновение, а потом следует за вампиром.  
Поттер бросает на него взгляд, а потом пожимает плечами.  
— Конечно, почему бы и нет. Пойдем, мой разговорчивый друг, — он опять сонно почесывает шею, — устроим тебе экскурсию.  
И он действительно проводит экскурсию. Замок не настолько большой и впечатляющий, как поистине великие замки старой аристократии, тех, кто жил тысячи и тысячи лет. Если сравнивать, то Хогвартс, вообще-то, довольно маленький. Но этот замок, как видит Ди, полностью построен без применения машин. Руками его возводили или магией, но это сделали люди. Из-за этого тут есть небольшие щели и изъяны, которые отсутствуют в замках аристократии. Те идеальны не только в своем дизайне, но и в методе строительства. Но эти, казалось бы, недостатки Хогвартса придают каждому его уголку жизнь, в то время как замки аристократии больше похожи на произведения искусства, чем на жилые дома.  
Здесь действительно когда-то жили. В стенах Ди видит маленькие ниши и укромные уголки, в которых наверняка в свое время можно было спрятаться. Ковры протертые, а в занавесках есть дырки, хоть их явно пытались чинить. Декоративные статуи со сколами, а на доспехах видны вмятины. Куда бы ни посмотрел Ди, он везде видит следы использования.  
— Здесь побывали сотни студентов, — лениво тянет Поттер, тоже разглядывая ковры и доспехи. — Сотни и сотни маленьких человечков бегали здесь, творя беспредел.  
— Это школа?  
— Была, — Поттер с громким чмоком вытаскивает леденец изо рта. — Была… когда же она была… — он упирает взгляд в пол, хмурясь. — Без понятия. Какой сейчас год?  
Ди отвечает (п/п: в фике не указано, какой год называет Ди, но действия “Охотника на вампиров” начинаются в 12090 году).  
Вампир долго смотрит на него.  
— О, — он отводит взгляд, — а я долго спал, оказывается. Этот замок был школой чуть больше девяти тысяч лет назад.  
Ди едва не спотыкается, когда Поттер останавливается у окна. Вампир достает изо рта леденец и указывает им на что-то.  
— Видишь тот камень?  
Ди смотрит. Это не столько камень, сколько гладкий черный обелиск, чей шпиль чуть ли не выше башен замка.  
— На нем записаны имена последних студентов Хогвартса, — вздыхает Поттер. — Ну, последних волшебников и волшебниц. Перед тем, как нас уничтожили.   
Он сует леденец обратно в рот, бездумно пожимает плечами и продолжает путь. А Ди все смотрит на шпиль.  
Последние волшебницы и волшебники?  
— Ты… — Ди запинается, повернувшись к вампиру.  
— Иду на кухню, — говорит тот. — Там, должно быть, уже появилось новое поколение эльфов. Я должен поздороваться.  
Ди недоуменно моргает и, последний раз посмотрев на обелиск, следует за ним.  
Кухня… оказывается сюрпризом. Впрочем, как и все остальное в этом месте. Она полна странных гоблиноподобных существ, которые снуют туда-сюда. А потом как по команде они радостно стекаются к Поттеру, трогают за мантию и наперебой желают доброго утра своими тоненькими голосками, которые в итоге превращаются в единый бессвязный шум.  
Поттер опускается на колени.  
— Кто сейчас главный эльф? — спрашивает он у этих маленьких существ.  
Одного из них выпихивают вперед. Он — Ди не уверен, он это или она — мнет в ручках рваную ткань, которая заменяет ему одежду, и опускает голову.  
— Ретта к вашим услугам, милорд.  
— А что случилось с Ньеррой, Ретта?  
— Ньерра умерла, милорд. Она была старым эльфом. Ретта взяла на себя работу Ньерры пять лет назад, милорд.  
Поттер молчит какое-то время, а потом кивает.  
— Спасибо, Ретта, — говорит он, а потом смотрит на остальных эльфов: — Есть тут кто-нибудь, кто был при моем последнем пробуждении?  
— Я, милорд, — вперед, болезненно согнувшись, выходит еще один эльф, поддерживаемый сородичами. — Долберт, милорд.  
— Долберт, — повторяет вампир, протягивая ладонь. — Прости, я тебя не помню.  
— Долберт был почти младенцем, когда милорд заснул, — эльф берет вампира за руку, позволяя аристократу — а вампир, которому более девяти тысяч лет, не может быть никем иным, как аристократом — помочь себе.  
Поттер аккуратно держит маленькую сморщенную руку.  
— Где мы, Долберт?  
Старый эльф о чем-то задумчиво хмурится. Потом качает головой и переводит взгляд на Ретту.  
— Где мы, Ретта?  
— Ретта не знает, — виновато признает эльф. — Замок перенесся вчера. Мы, эльфы, еще не выходили наружу. Мы сегодня посмотрим, милорд, мы все узнаем.  
Поттер вздыхает, покрепче сжимает ладошку Долберта, прежде чем отпустить, и встает.  
— Все в порядке, разберемся. У нас есть время. Но сначала… — он замолкает и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть прямо на Ди: — Ты кто?  
Ди чуть наклоняет голову и переводит взгляд с этого… странного, очень странного вампира на его маленькую армию таких же странных слуг.  
— Ди, — наконец отвечает он, — охотник на вампиров.  
Поттер, похоже, ни капельки не обеспокоен.   
— Это Ди, охотник на вампиров. Попробуйте найти для него то, что он все-таки будет есть, — говорит он, все еще смотря на Ди, а потом оборачивается к эльфам: — Что-нибудь случилось, пока я спал?  
Целую минуту на кухне стоит настоящий гвалт, потому что эльфы решают разом рассказать своему милорду, что же такого произошло, пока тот спал. Все это настолько громко и сумбурно, что даже Ди не в состоянии ничего разобрать. По большей части речь идет о забредших на территорию животных, разбитых окнах и о том, как же со всем этим справлялись эльфы.  
Поттер слушает и иногда кивает.  
— Никаких людей?   
— Никаких людей, милорд, — говорит Ретта, а потом хмуро смотрит на Ди.  
Поттер опять кивает и тоже поднимает взгляд на Ди.  
— Как ты попал внутрь? — еще раз спрашивает он.  
— Зашел, — повторяет Ди.  
— Зашел, — Поттер вытаскивает изо рта палочку — все, что осталось от кровавого леденца. Он какое-то время смотрит на нее, а потом смотрит вниз, где буквально каждый эльф тянет вверх свои руки. Поттер бросает палочку в ближайшую открытую ладошку, и по толпе существ пробегает вздох.  
— Зашел, — опять повторяет Поттер и поворачивает к выходу из кухни.  
Ди бросает взгляд на странных существ и следует за ним.  
— Домовые эльфы, — говорит Поттер, — они получают силу за содержание магических жилищ.  
Ди молчит, потому что ему просто нечего на это сказать. Он даже не уверен до конца, что это не какая-нибудь иллюзия. В этом месте, похоже, их много.  
А потом сквозь потолок опускаются призраки.  
— Лорд Поттер, — говорит толстый призрак в необычного кроя мантии, кланяясь, — доброго вам утра. Вы проспали около восьмидесяти лет.  
— Похоже на то. Здравствуй, Монах, — кивает вампир и переводит взгляд на второго призрака: — Барон, — а потом и на третьего: — Ник. Есть что сообщить?  
— Ничего особенного, — раздраженно отвечает тот, кого назвали Бароном. — Защита замка сильна, как и всегда. Все, кто каким-то образом попадали сюда, немедленно уходили. За одним исключением, — он вглядывается в Ди. — Как ты сюда попал?  
— Видимо, зашел, — говорит Поттер и тоже смотрит на Ди: — Как именно ты зашел?  
Ди рассматривает его и призраков, а еще домовых эльфов, которые сейчас повысовывались из кухни.  
— Руины появились из ниоткуда. Я… изучал их.  
— И просто зашел сюда никем не замеченный.  
— Замок лежал в руинах. Стоял только зал, в котором я тебя встретил, — Ди смотрит на окно. На башни и стены, на широкую дорогу. Если бы это все было там раньше, едва ли он смог бы так легко пройти в зал. — Я просто зашел.  
Поттер хмурится и трет ладонью подбородок.  
— Хм, выходит, чары частично развеялись, — задумчиво говорит он. — И конкретно на Большом зале, — пожимает плечами и оборачивается к призракам: — Соберите всех и проверьте защитные камни.  
— Да, сэр, — отвечает призрак — Ник.   
— Я облетаю их каждый день, — угрюмо заявляет Барон. — С ними все в порядке. Краеугольный камень силен, как никогда.   
— И все равно проверьте, — вздыхает Поттер и взмахом руки отправляет призраков выполнять поручение. Они разлетаются, оставляя их в коридоре вдвоем.  
— Знаешь, — вампир достает из кармана еще один кровавый леденец, — я до сих пор не знаю, что с тобой делать. Чего ты хочешь, охотник на вампиров? Не думаю, что ты здесь, чтобы убить меня. Ты ведь даже не знал о моем существовании, верно?  
Ди прищуривается.  
— Здесь есть еще кто-то?  
— Только я, привидения и домашние эльфы. Может, пикси еще и несколько гномов… обычные вредители, — отвечает Поттер. — Здесь нет людей, если ты об этом. И нет, на людей я не нападаю. С тех пор, как был уничтожен остров, на котором стоял замок, Хогвартс практически всегда движется. Большую часть времени я даже не знаю, где нахожусь. Куда уж тут до планирования нападений.  
Ди вскидывает бровь и подходит к окну.  
Поттер решительно следует за ним.  
— Оу.  
Прямо сейчас замок стоит на самой вершине холма, с которого открывается шикарный вид на долину и довольно большой человеческий город. Три тысячи дворов и почти десять тысяч человек. И по вполне понятным причинам они все занервничали, когда на холме, где раньше ничего не было, появились какие-то руины. И все это рядом с их безопасным маленьким городком.  
— Оу, — повторяет вампир и задумчиво чешет затылок. — Так вот почему ты здесь.  
— Да, — соглашается Ди. — Когда из ниоткуда появляется замок, это заставляет людей… нервничать.  
— Да, я понимаю, на что это похоже, — Поттер тянется, открывая окно. Солнце уже зашло, и небо на их глазах из глубокого темно-бордового цвета становится все темнее и темнее. Город внизу озаряется светом фонарей, а дома сияют изнутри.  
— На улицах опять есть уличное освещение, — бормочет Поттер себе под нос, опираясь локтями на подоконник. — Мило.  
— Какова твоя цель здесь? — требовательно спрашивает Ди.  
— Без понятия, — вампир переводит все свое внимание на леденец, аккуратно разворачивая. — У меня ее обычно нет. Хогвартс перемещается, когда чувствует, что пора. Я уже давно перестал пытаться понять ее капризы. Возможно, тут есть какая-то причина, а может, и нет.  
— Как надолго ты здесь?  
— Ответ тот же — без понятия, — вампир пожимает плечами и сует леденец в рот. — Посмотрим.


	2. Chapter 2

— Видимо, я не могу просто пойти туда и познакомиться с людьми, — задумчиво тянет Поттер, смотря на свой кровавый леденец, и получает от Ди немного недоверчивый взгляд.  
Вампир-аристократ среди людей? Если бы он не попытался околдовать их, превратив в своих рабов, а люди не убежали в страхе, крича — а они бы именно это и сделали, — то они бы попытались убить его.  
— Я так не думаю, — вздыхает Поттер и поднимает лицо к небу. — Ладно, сейчас это не так уж и важно. Хочешь осмотреть остальную часть замка?  
Ди не отвечает, хмуро наблюдая, как Гарри отходит от окна. Оно волшебным образом запахивается за ним и закрывается на защелку. А Поттеру как будто бы нет до этого никакого дела. Ди даже подходит посмотреть. Но там нет никакого специального механизма, никакого сервопривода.  
— Весь замок работает на магии?  
— Более того, техника здесь вообще не работает, — отвечает Поттер, лениво крутя во рту палочку от леденца, и двигается дальше по коридору, вынуждая Ди следовать за собой. — Хогвартс… она сейчас самое волшебное место. Все остальные были… выжаты досуха.   
В его словах Ди чудится странная смесь сарказма и какого-то черного юмора, о значении которого он может только догадываться. Вампиры и кровь.  
Но момент проходит, и вот Поттер уже снова медленно и задумчиво ведет Ди по большому арочному коридору.  
— Доброго вам утра, директор.  
Ди едва сдерживается, чтобы не выхватить оружие. Рядом никого нет, но ведь он точно слышал голос. Сонный женский голос.  
— Доброе утро, дорогая, — Поттер смотрит на стену, точнее, на висящий на стене портрет. — Похоже, ты тоже успела немного вздремнуть.  
— М-м-да, — в портрета ему отвечает молодая женщина, одетая в странного кроя платье. И держит она рукоятку… метлы? Она сидит на этой метле, запечатленная на середине прыжка, нет — в полете. Ее плечи чуть приподнимаются, когда она зевает, ноги пинают воздух, а потом она крупно вздрагивает. — Какой сейчас год?  
— Что-то в районе двенадцатого тысячелетия, — Поттер небрежно машет рукой. — Я проспал где-то лет восемьдесят.  
— Хм, я, выходит, семь, — женщина на портрете трет глаза, а потом опускает взгляд, чтобы сразу же наткнуться на Ди, который так и стоит в позе, готовый в любой момент вытащить меч. — О-о? — изумленно тянет она. — Ох, мой дорогой директор, вы привели мне такого милого новенького!  
Поттер недоуменно смотрит на нее, а потом в замешательстве поворачивается к Ди.  
— Милого, — он наклоняет голову. — Пожалуй. Он сюда сам забрел, я его не приводил.  
— Приветик, дорогуша, — говорит женщина, а потом вдруг ее лицо резко увеличивается, будто она прижимается к самому краю картины. — Привет, здравствуй, добро пожаловать в Хогвартс! Ох, как же давно у нас не было гостей! Меня зовут Лаванда. А ты... ты просто прекрасное видение после стольких лет ожидания! Пожалуйста, скажи, что директор оказал тебе радушный прием, потому что на его месте я бы с радостью предложила тебе остаться.  
Ди неуверенно убирает руку от меча и скашивает взгляд на Поттера, который немного удивленно наблюдает за происходящим.  
— Это не тебе решать, Лаванда, но все так, — говорит Гарри, а потом хмурится: — Я предложил ему еду и комнату, но не думаю, что он согласился.  
— О, пожалуйста, останься, — умоляюще просит Лаванда с портрета, театрально заломив руки в отчаянии. — Этому замку нужно больше прекрасного — не могу все одна тянуть. Тем более, что я тоже заслуживаю усладу для глаз, а зеркала тут просто ужасные и...  
— Пошли дальше, — Поттер сам именно это и делает, вновь неторопливо шагнув по коридору. Ди с секунду мнется, а потом идет следом. Как и портрет. Лаванда перепрыгивает из одной рамы в другую, чуть не сшибая группу спящих мужчин, которые расположились за столом полным химического оборудования.  
— Эй, поосторожнее, — ворчит один из них, обернувшись на потревожевшую их даму, а потом смотрит прямо перед собой. — Лорд Поттер! — вскрикивает он, чуть не навернувшись со своего места. Вместо этого он нечаянно толкает стол, отчего тот падает вперед, окончательно будя остальных мужчин на холсте.  
— Доброе утро, профессора, магистры, — Поттер приветствует их всех, всматриваясь в картину, хоть большинство из присутствующих на ней и свалились за обзор видимости. — Вы в порядке?  
— Ой, да все с ними нормально, — убеждает его Лаванда, безмятежно махнув рукой. — Всего лишь старики с плохой координацией.  
— Как вы смеете, юная леди, — из-под рамы высовывается трясущийся кулак, — так мешать работе благородных джентльменов! Где ваши манеры!  
Поттер лишь качает головой и продолжает путь. За ним, не отставая, идет растерянный Ди и смеющийся портрет молодой женщины. Все картины, которые попадаются им на пути — а их оказывается довольно много, — в чем-то похожи. Они все двигаются и разговаривают, но они всего лишь рисунки. Там нет ни экранов, ни процессоров, ни каких-то программ.   
Пока Поттер приветствует каждый разбуженный Лавандой холст, Ди кладет левую ладонь на стену рядом с одной из картин.  
— Что ты чувствуешь?  
— Прошу прощения? — усмехается почтенного вида старик, а потом вскрикивает от шока, когда на ладони Ди появляется гуманоидное лицо паразита.   
— Хм… краску, — отвечает рука. — Деревянная рама, еще немного краски, холст, краска и, о, смотри-ка, каменная стена.  
— Больше ничего? — уточняет Ди.  
— Ничего, — вдруг говорит Поттер, обернувшись. Он внимательно наблюдает за ними. — Что это?  
Ди, опускает руку, сжимая ладонь в кулак. Взгляд Поттер цепкий и слишком уж заинтересованный, когда он разворачивается всем корпусом, вытащив леденец изо рта. Ди едва удерживает себя, чтобы не шагнуть назад.  
Этот Поттер определенно аристократ, при том еще и могущественный. Брошенные вскользь слова о девяти тысячах лет не были пустым звуком — он прожил их все до дня. У Ди чуть ли не чешется рука от желания немедленно схватить меч, хоть Поттер и не проявляет никаких признаков враждебности.   
— Могу я взглянуть? — Гарри вытягивает вперед свободную руку.  
Ди крепче сжимает пальцы, вдавливая ногти в ладонь, и паразит отступает, полностью сливаясь с рукой. Как только это происходит, Ди расслабляет пальцы.  
Поттер изгибает бровь и засовывает леденец обратно в рот. Затем он вскидывает руку, в которой зажато нечто, вытащенное им из широкого рукава. Это длинный кусок гладкой древесины. Он слишком тонкий, чтобы быть колом, но и слишком толстый для иглы.  
Ди напрягается, но Поттер и не думает атаковать. Он только взмахивает своей деревяшкой в сторону руки Ди, а потом чего-то ждет, наблюдая. Но ничего не происходит.  
— Странно, — задумчиво говорит он и делает пару шагов вперед. Ди продолжает стоять на месте, когда Поттер подходит совсем близко. Но стоит тому попытаться коснуться его руки, он отводит ее назад.  
— Я только посмотрю, — говорит Гарри, и Ди позволяет. — Это ведь не что-то магическое, верно?  
Ди молчит.  
— Надо же, — хмыкает Поттер и тычет пальцем прямо в центр ладони. И от этого прикосновения всего лишь одного пальца Ди чувствует прохладу. — Если оно и магическое, то связано не с той магией, какую знаю я. Оно появляется из твоей руки и втягивается обратно. Здесь явно поработали с пространственными измерениями. Внутри твоего тела есть альтернативное измерение? Это… немного необычно.  
Ди буквально видит, как на чужом лице одна мысль сменяет другую. И там нет ни отвращения, ни страха, ни одержимости. Всего лишь научный интерес.   
— Пространственное существо с собственной личностью, голосом и, похоже, способностью к химическому анализу...  
Ди отдергивает руку, и Поттер поднимает на него свой сияющий зеленью взгляд.  
— Ты творение Короля ночи, ведь так?  
Ди каменеет. Поттер медленно кивает своим словам, а потом совершенно внезапно теряет всякий интерес. Развернувшись, он продолжает свой путь по коридору.  
— Портреты волшебные, — говорит он как ни в чем не бывало. — Они являются слепками личностей изображенных на них людей. Они такие, какими их видел художник, ну или то, что их нарисовало. Портрет не всегда полностью идентичен в своем характере или привычках человеку, но все-таки достаточно точен. Взять, например, нашу дорогую Лаванду, — Поттер указывает на молодую женщину с метлой. — Она не очень-то любила летать.  
— Это всего лишь способ передвижения, — Лаванда, улыбнувшись, подмигивает Ди. — Не обращай внимание на этого старика. Он чокнутый.  
Ди непонимающе переводит взгляд на портрет и опускает руку, пряча ее в складках плаща. Кажется, Поттеру совершенно нет дела до сказанного, потому что он молча продолжает идти вперед, и Ди ничего не остается, кроме как последовать за ним.  
Обычно, когда кто-нибудь из вампиров узнает о связи между ним и Святым Предком, события развиваются по двум вариантам: одни пытаются его убить, чтобы завоевать авторитет среди себе подобных, другие же подчиняются его воле в слабой надежде когда-нибудь вновь служить своему богу.  
Но Поттер ведь не утверждал о кровном родстве. Он всего лишь сказал, что Святой Предок поучаствовал в… создании Ди.  
— Почему ты говоришь, что не являешься аристократом? — медленно спрашивает Ди.  
— Аристократ — это член аристократии, социального класса, к которому я никогда не принадлежал. Аристократ обладает авторитетом, у него во владении есть земля и люди, а еще он обычно заседает в суде. Что-то из этого можно ко мне отнести, но не все. Это ведь еще, как правило, вопрос наследования, а меня на мою позицию выбрали. И, конечно же, — Поттер оборачивается к Ди, — я им просто не хочу быть. Я могу быть вампиром, как все они, но я отказываюсь от результатов их труда, который состоял в систематическом разрушении моего мира.  
— Хочешь сказать, что появился еще до того, как все это произошло? — хмурится Ди.  
Поттер со вздохом сует леденец обратно в рот.  
— Ну, это тот же мир. На первый взгляд. Он был разделен: магия и все, с ней связанное, было скрыто от посторонних глаз. Аристократия раскрыла существование этого мира другим. И из-за этого все, что мы знали, было разрушено.  
Ди молчит, ожидая продолжения, но Гарри качает головой, продолжая медленно идти по коридору, который опять погружается в тишину.  
— Я никогда об этом не слышал, — наконец-то говорит Ди.  
— Я не удивлен, — усмехается Поттер. — Была война, а потом еще одна и еще. В итоге аристократия встала во главе, а ведь историю пишут победители. Или не пишут, как в нашем случае.  
Ди чуть склоняет голову и смотрит на другую картину — это глухой древний лес, густую крону которого пронизывают солнечные ленты. Там на перекрестье ярких лучей и мрачной тьмы Ди видит сверкающее существо, похожее на лошадь. У него есть рог, но само существо намного изящнее всех единорогов, которых Ди когда-либо видел. А еще оно убито.  
Поттер, не задерживаясь, идет дальше. Ди молча ступает следом.  
* * *  
Магический замок намного больше, чем Ди мог предположить. Возможно, он все-таки не настолько большой, как настоящие замки аристократии, но из-за своих пространственных измерений он кажется бесконечным. Похоже, что именно поэтому Поттер знал о существовании других измерений — у него просто уже был похожий опыт. Ди кажется, что над этим замком в свое время хорошо поработали, расширив его.  
Они поднимаются к башням и спускаются в катакомбы, проходят мимо сотен спящих портретов и горстки призраков. Некоторые из них довольно жизнерадостные, а кто-то не особо. Ди видит несчетное количество коридоров и комнат. Это самые настоящие учебные классы с аккуратными рядами столов и парт, которые ждут своих студентов. А те перестали приходить сюда тысячи лет назад. Поттер даже приводит его в общежития, где в натопленных гостиных потрескивают камины, а в спальнях стоят расстеленные кровати. Если верить Поттеру, домашние эльфы все держат в чистоте и порядке.  
Меланхоличное настроение Гарри постепенно начинает охватывать и Ди. Это место застряло во времени, ждет людей, которые никогда сюда не придут. Здесь всем заправляют те, кто не может двигаться дальше, кто ждет и спит долгие годы.   
И все же Гарри Поттер вампир, вампир-аристократ — совсем не важно, претендует он на этот титул или нет. А значит, он должен есть.  
— Как ты выживал все эти годы, если не питался? — спрашивает Ди, когда они добираются до места, которое Поттер назвал Астрономической башней. Через выглядящий древним телескоп Гарри разглядывает темное небо над замком.  
— При помощи этого, — не смотря на Ди, Поттер вытаскивает из кармана неизвестно уже какой по счету кровавый леденец. — Их для меня эльфы делают. Уверен, они не закончатся никогда.  
— Но это же… — хмурится Ди.  
Поттер слепо протягивает ему леденец, и Ди наконец-то принимает его, опасливо беря тонкими пальцами. Продолжая хмуриться, он аккуратно снимает прозрачную пленку и разглядывает… конфету. Она похожа на любой другой круглый леденец на палочке, который мог бы понравиться ребенку. Никто бы никогда не стал делать кровь такой формы, но… запах от леденца говорит об обратном.  
— Попробуй, — предлагает Поттер и наконец-то отрывается от телескопа. Вздохнув, он подходит к парапету, который окружает башню, и облокачивается на гладкий камень. Похоже, ему опять скучно. — Обещаю, что это не яд.  
Да бросает на него подозрительный взгляд, а потом возвращает все внимание кровавому леденцу. Он выглядит совершенно неопасно, но в том-то и проблема. Он такой безобидный, и все же...  
Очень аккуратно Ди пробует.  
На лице Поттера расползается кривая ухмылка. Уперев подбородок в ладонь, он наблюдает за реакцией Ди. Тот сначала хмурится, а потом в немом изумлении смотрит на леденец.  
Это… кровь.  
Просто кровь.  
Она буквально тает на языке, а потом во рту появляется ощущение, что ты выпил самую настоящую кровь. Привкус железа оседает на нёбе, заполняет собой буквально все, подавляет, как реальная кровь. Но Ди не может сказать, чья это кровь. Человеческая, животная, кровь птицы или кого-то другого. Он не знает. Это просто кровь.  
Ди поднимает взгляд на Поттера.  
— Трансфигурация пищи — особая способность домовых эльфов, — объясняет тот, мимолетно улыбаясь. — В свое время им потребовалась пара тысяч лет, чтобы сделать леденцы именно такими. Впрочем, им было совершенно нечем заняться. И это единственная еда, которую я могу есть, поэтому у эльфов был существенный стимул.  
— Что они использовали для их создания? — требовательно спрашивает Ди.  
— Яйца, муку, соль, сахар, железо, еще что-то, — Поттер пожимает плечами. — Немного магии там, чуть алхимии здесь. И вуаля — кровавый леденец готов.  
— Это же все может изменить.   
— Не совсем так, — Поттер отводит взгляд. — У нас было раньше нечто подобное. Однако аристократия предпочитала натуральный продукт.  
Ди опять смотрит на леденец.   
— Уверен, многие готовы заплатить хорошую цену за эти конфеты. Такие люди как я.  
— А вас нынче много? — Поттер скользит по Ди взглядом сверху вниз.  
— ...есть несколько, — Ди не перестает хмуриться. — Синтетическая кровь очень дорогая.  
— Ага, — хмыкает Гарри и смотрит вниз на людское поселение, что прекрасно просматривается с башни. — Не ошибусь, если предположу, что вы покупаете ее у аристократов?  
Ди отрывисто кивает, соглашаясь. Он все еще смотрит на зажатый между пальцами леденец. Секунда, и он медленно сует его в рот.  
Ощущение такое, будто он набрал полный рот крови, которая теперь медленно плавится на языке, проникая в горло. Это в разы насыщеннее, чем те жалкие капсулы с кровью, которые он покупает ежемесячно. А леденец ведь нисколько не уменьшился в размерах.   
Как надолго хватит одной штуки? Сколько он сможет питать его? Для дампира потребность в крови является скорее психологическим фактором, чем физической нуждой, но все-таки. По большей части кровь требовалась, чтобы удовлетворить зарождающуюся жажду, прежде чем она возьмет над тобой верх. И с этой конфетой...  
Ди неохотно вытаскивает леденец изо рта, смакуя остатки вкуса на языке. Он еще не до конца утолил свою жажду, но почти.  
— У меня еще есть, — Поттер оборачивается на него, а потом опять вглядывается в темноту. — Более чем достаточно. Да и эльфы всегда рады пополнить запасы.  
Ди внимательно наблюдает за ним.  
— Меня послали сюда, чтобы убить тебя, если потребуется, — вдруг заявляет он.  
— Да я уже понял. Хочешь попытаться?  
Ди хмурится, а Поттер кивает своим мыслям и снова смотрит на раскинувшийся в долине городок, на высвеченные фонарями улицы. На башне воцаряется тишина, которая до этого, может, и была несколько напряженной, но сейчас почти приятная.  
Ди еще никогда не чувствовал себя настолько легко рядом с вампиром. А если Поттер и ощущал какое-то неудобство, то так этого и не показал.  
— Хогвартс ни разу не подбиралась так близко к поселениям, — тихо замечает Поттер. — Она предпочитает держаться лей-линий и появляться в старых магических местах. Здесь же я не чувствую никакой магии, и мы не на лей-линии.  
— Что это значит?  
— Это значит, что причина кроется там внизу, — Поттер кивает на город. — Думаю, ребенку с магическими способностями исполнилось одиннадцать.  
И снова Ди хмурится (п/п: не может он не хмуриться, что уж тут поделать).  
— Раньше считалось, что у десятой части населения Земли есть магический… ген. Потом аристократия начала работать над человечеством, чтобы люди стали более восприимчивы к вампирскому рабству. Из-за этого проявление гена ослабло. Но иногда это все-таки случается. Если человеческая семья в достаточной мере чистокровна, то у них может родиться магически одаренный ребенок. Правда, долго они обычно не живут, — вздыхает Поттер. — Если их не убивает их собственная семья за проявление аномальных способностей, то тогда слух доходит до аристократии, которая делает все сама. Хогвартс принимает детей с одиннадцати лет, и… до этого возраста из маленьких волшебников сейчас почти никто не доживает.  
— И? — отрывисто бросает Ди, тоже смотря на город.  
— Я не знаю, — Поттер прикрывает глаза. — Мои люди умерли тысячи лет назад. Хогвартс надеется вернуть их назад, но в нынешней эре аристократии… этого может не случиться никогда. Даже если бы я смог убедить человеческую семью оставить своего ребенка на попечение вампиру, чтобы научить малыша силам, недоступным их пониманию… ха.  
Да, пожалуй, Ди вполне может представить такую картину. Если такой ребенок вернется обратно, то его в лучшем случае сделают изгоем, а то и вообще убьют за связь с аристократом. Тем не менее...  
— Эра аристократии подошла к концу, — замечает Ди.  
Поттер открывает глаза и в упор смотрит на Ди.  
— Человеческое революционное правительство захватило Столицу. Оно правит уже около ста лет.  
— ...что? — заторможенно спрашивает Поттер.  
Ди немного удивленно вскидывает брови.  
— Люди выиграли войну, — поясняет он. — Аристократия больше не у власти.  
Гарри продолжает смотреть на него с совершенно ничего не понимающим выражением лица.  
— Что? — опять спрашивает он. — Как? Какую войну?  
— Войну. Последнюю. Никто не знает, почему, но какое-то время назад аристократы стали терять свою силу, — объясняет Ди, отводя взгляд. — Когда революционное правительство захватило Столицу, большинство ее обитателей спали в катакомбах. Их убили в их же гробах. Так Столица стала человеческим городом.  
— Они… — Поттер, кажется, был в шоке, — стали терять силы?  
Ди кивает. На лице Гарри нет ни намека на гордость или высокомерие. Там всего лишь неверие и растерянность.  
— Я, — Гарри трет ладонью подбородок. — Ты ведь не лжешь?  
— Даю слово.  
Ди внимательно смотрит на Поттера. Тот смотрит в ответ. Смотрит подозрительно и, возможно, с толикой надежды. А потом опять бросает взгляд на городок.  
— Я должен сам все увидеть, — решает он.  
Прежде чем Ди успевает сделать что-то большее, чем схватиться за рукоять своего меча, Поттер перепрыгивает через парапет башни. Через мгновение его развевающаяся мантия становится взмахом крыльев. Ди наклоняется через край и пытается хоть что-то разглядеть, но единственное, что он видит, — это тень какой-то птицы, мчащейся по направлению к городу.  
— Ну что же, вот и все, — бормочет левая рука, в то время как Ди, глотая проклятия, повторяет маневр Поттера, спрыгивая с башни. Он собирается последовать за ним на своих двоих или на лошади, если эта башня находится с правой стороны замка, и...  
Его почти бережно возвращают обратно на башню.  
Недоуменно моргнув, Ди оглядывается по сторонам — он стоит там, откуда только что пытался спрыгнуть, окруженный звездами и древними телескопами.  
Какое-то заклинание, которое бережет людей от прыжков с башни? Зачем?  
Ди качает головой и, развернувшись на каблуках, спешит к выходу. К счастью, в этот раз его ничто не отталкивает. Не задерживаясь, он мчится вниз по лестнице.  
— Ты веришь ему? — спрашивает рука. — Веришь в весь этот бред о магической школе?  
— Замок достаточное доказательство, — говорит Ди, перепрыгивая сразу через четыре-пять ступенек. Он мимоходом смотрит на свою правую руку, в которой до сих пор зажат кровавый леденец.  
— Этот парень не похож на тех, кто часто общается с людьми, — с мерзким смешком замечает левая рука. — И эти его конфетки… они ведь не переплюнут настоящую кровь? Им далеко до людишек с их крохотными бьющимися сердечками и горячей красной кровью в венах. Но все может быть.  
— Хм, — согласно мычит Ди, зажав во рту леденец и не сбавляя темп.


	3. Chapter 3

Сейчас, когда Ди совершенно один бегает в поисках выхода, замок похож на самый настоящий лабиринт. Хогвартсу далеко до идеального дизайна настоящих вампирских замков, и совершенно очевидно, что строили здесь все не за один раз. В течение многих лет, многих столетий сюда добавлялись новые проходы и достраивались башни. И в итоге Хогвартс представляет собой сложнейший лабиринт из множества коридоров и ответвлений, которые зацикливаются на себя же. Ди понятия не имеет, куда ему идти.  
В конце концов он в последней надежде выпрыгивает из окна. Естественно, он пробовал проделать это и на более высоких этажах, но замок выпустил его только на первом.  
Учитывая, что когда-то здесь была школа, то такие предосторожности вполне понятны: вряд ли кто-то хотел, чтобы студенты выпадали с шестого этажа или прыгали с крыши. Но вот для Ди это все было крайне… неудобно. В целом ему потребовалось десять минут, чтобы вырваться из Хогвартса. За это время Поттер в городе мог сотворить все что угодно.  
Ди находит своего киборгизированного коня лениво пасущегося на пустыре рядом с декоративной каменной беседкой. А потом он с удивлением наблюдает, как конь проходит прямо сквозь эту беседку.  
Ди оборачивается и видит, как еще секунду назад четко видимый замок вдруг размывается. И какое бы волшебство ни позволяло Ди столько времени находиться в Хогвартсе, ходить по нему, сейчас оно постепенно угасает. И вот Ди уже стоит посреди руин, а рядом даже нет того каркаса помещения, которое он заметил в первый раз. Вокруг только разрушенные стены и битый кирпич.  
У Ди совсем нет времени, чтобы разбираться в этих чарах. Он качает головой и запрыгивает на лошадь. Через пару секунд он скачет там, где, как он помнит, был длинный коридор, соединяющий два крыла замка. Но сейчас здесь только трава и заросшие мхом камни.  
— Это очень сильное колдовство, — вдруг говорит левая рука. — Даже я сейчас не чувствую разницы.  
Ди не отвечает, гоня коня вниз по склону прямо к городу. Даже на расстоянии он может чувствовать испуганную тишину, которая обрушилась на поселение, когда на территории появился вампир-аристократ. Все окна были плотно закрыты и занавешены шторами или тем, что первое попалось под руку, двери заперты, свет потушен. Медленно, но верно жуткая атмосфера распространяется от дома к дому.  
Ди скачет прямо к центральной площади, ища вампира. Звук копыт отражается от темных домов.  
— Где он? — спрашивает он у руки. — Можешь его почувствовать?  
— Не его, так этот чертов леденец. Направо, — отвечает рука, чуть вздрогнув. И Ди, дернув поводья, тянет лошадь вправо.  
Запах действительно выводит их на главную площадь, мощеную булыжником. Жители даже возвели здесь памятник какому-то из своих героев. Здесь Ди и находит Гарри Поттера, сидящим на каменном постаменте и подогнувшим под себя ногу. Он держит в руках слегка потрепанную газету, а кровавый леденец зажат между пальцами на манер сигареты.  
Ди подъезжает ближе, а потом натягивает вожжи, отчего конь встает сначала на дыбы, а потом с громким металлическим звуком опускается обратно. Звон эхом отражается от площади, а потом наступает такая тишина, будто весь мир вокруг задерживает дыхание в ожидании.  
Поттер переворачивает страницу.  
— Революционное правительство, — он качает головой. — Тысячи, тысячи лет... Но стоило мне заснуть, как прошло столько всего.  
Ди смотрит на него, медленно вдыхая ночной воздух. Все, что он чувствует — это аромат кровавого леденца. На Поттере нет ни запаха людей, ни крови, ни смерти.  
Ди спрыгивает с лошади.  
— Не стоило приходить сюда вот так, — говорит он.  
Гарри бросает на него взгляд поверх газеты и качает головой.  
— Я уже слишком стар, чтобы стесняться, — просто отвечает он. — Почему их называют революционным правительством, если они руководят уже сто лет?  
— Потому что… они руководят всего лишь сто лет, — Ди медленно подбирает слова.  
— Правильно, — Поттер слегка приподнимает брови, — люди привыкли к режиму правления, длящемуся тысячи лет, — он вдруг откидывается на постамент и поднимает голову к небу, где сквозь облака выглядывает тонкий серп луны. — Они научатся.  
— Чему? — спрашивает Ди.  
— Недолговечности человеческого правительства, — Поттер все смотрит и смотрит на небо. — Прежде чем аристократия захватила власть, перед тем, как ядерная война разрушила мир, на Земле существовали десятки правительств. Они непрестанно сражались друг против друга, и даже великие нации, которые стояли сотни лет, изменились, оказались разбиты или просто стерлись в пыль. Ограниченная продолжительность жизни и все такое. Конечно, некоторые государства просуществовали тысячи лет и больше, но это всего лишь исключение. Сотня лет для такой организации, как революционное правительство, это очень много. Вообще-то, — Поттер вдруг перестает хмуриться, — я думаю, революционное правительство это величайшая человеческая империя в мире. Хм. Скажи, аристократия подчиняется человеческому правлению, или они считаются другой нацией?  
Ди молчит. По правде говоря, он даже сомневается, что понимает, о чем говорит этот странный вампир. Он читал о нациях в старых, древних даже, файлах аристократии как о чем-то из далекой истории, которую лучше оставить в прошлом, но…  
— Если говорить о правительстве, то оно только одно. Аристократия считается...  
Он не уверен. Политика никогда его особо не интересовала. Он был чужаком как в эпоху аристократии, так и остался таковым в эру человечества.  
Поттер тихо наблюдает за ним, ждет. Ди качает головой.  
— Врагом, — просто заканчивает он свою мысль.  
Гарри явно не это ожидал услышать.  
— Выходит, если я захочу заплатить свои налоги, то меня вероятнее всего порубят в салат, чем утопят бюрократией?  
— Налоги? — неверяще переспрашивает Ди.  
Поттер вздыхает и качает головой, опять возвращая внимание газете.  
— Я скрывался во времена правления аристократии, потому что не хотел иметь с ними ничего общего. После девяти тысяч лет отшельничества я не прочь вернуться в общество, раз уж их время подошло к концу. Видимо, так просто мне это не удастся.  
Ди никак не может его понять. Гарри Поттер будто был из совершенно другого мира, где работают другие законы природы и еще более странные моральные устои.   
Поттер бросает последний взгляд на газету и откладывает ее в сторону.  
— Что же, бесплатный сыр бывает только в мышеловке, — вдруг говорит он. — Как думаешь, я смогу поговорить с местный мэром?  
— Не думаю, что это возможно без толпы людей, которые попытаются тебя убить, — подумав, отвечает Ди. — Зачем тебе говорить с мэром?  
— Чтобы представиться, заявить о себе как о жильце этого города. Возможно, выяснить, должен ли я заплатить за аренду земли, — как ни в чем не бывало заявляет Поттер. Он смотрит в сторону холма, на котором видны руины Хогвартса. — Мы тут заняли приличный кусок территории все-таки. Не думаю, что покинем холм в ближайшее время.  
Ди молча смотрит на него в ответ.  
— Тебя ведь наняли эти люди, чтобы ты со мной разобрался? — интересуется Гарри. — Ну так давай. Организуй нам встречу или еще что.  
Ди все еще молчит.  
— Что? — Поттер звучит уже немного раздраженно.  
— Ты действительно никогда не принадлежал к аристократии, так?  
Поттер вздыхает и засовывает свернутую газету подмышку, вставая со своего места под статуей. Ди думает, что по иронии судьбы это статуя какого-нибудь местного героя, который убил вампира. У него даже кол в руках есть.  
— Я был аврором до того, как меня укусили при исполнении служебных обязанностей. Потом я стал профессором, учил своих студентов Защите от темных искусств. А затем меня назначили директором Хогвартса — видимо, варианта получше тогда не нашлось, — которым я и являюсь уже… хм, девять с половиной тысяч лет или около того, — говорит Гарри. — За свою жизнь я никогда не претендовал на титул, который не заслужил. На данный момент “профессор” мой любимый.  
Ди даже и не знает, как на такое реагировать, что говорить. В итоге он немного недоуменно качает головой. Удовлетворенно кивнув, Поттер сует в рот очередной кровавый леденец.  
— Так что по поводу встречи? — спрашивает он. — Организуешь?  
Ди уже готовится сказать нет, но отводит взгляд.  
Этот вампир не похож ни на одного из тех, кого он встречал раньше. Тысячи лет, много, очень много вампиров, а Гарри Поттер такой первый и, похоже, единственный. Вампир, который ведет себя кардинально не так, как должен бы. Если бы только Ди не был уверен, что Поттер такой один, если бы не признаки...  
Ди едва заметно наклоняет голову.  
Было время, когда у него тлела… надежда. Когда он жил среди аристократов и видел только ту их сторону, которую они показывали лишь себе подобным, и которую никогда не видели люди. Аристократы писали книги и творили искусство, создавали удивительные вещи. Аристократия ценила созидание и красоту. Все казалось настолько прекрасным, что даже Ди верил в это… пока не узнал, на чем это все основывалось.   
Некоторые вампиры утверждали, что когда-то были учителями и профессорами и с гордостью несли это звание, улучшая общество. Но даже они разрывали зубами глотки своих рабов, высасывали их досуха ради пищи и удовольствия.  
Кто сказал, что Гарри Поттер не такой?  
Ди смотрит на него, на зажатый между пальцами ополовиненный кровавый леденец. Он терпеливо ждет его ответа. Что же… может быть. Гарри Поттер ощущается совсем иначе, он ведет себя иначе. В нем нет этого сверхъестественного изящества, самообладания и притворного величия. Он получил это все от природы, а не от вампирской сущности.  
В нем нет ни намека на то величие и великолепие, чувство собственного превосходства, которое так лелеяла аристократия. А он ведь еще говорит об уплате налогов людям. Да кто вообще из аристократов будет так делать?  
— Все случится только на том месте, которое я выберу сам, — наконец решает Ди. — Если люди согласятся. И на моих условиях.  
Только таким образом можно будет гарантировать безопасность обеих сторон, если одна из них все-таки решит причинить вред другой. Даже если Поттер не станет этого делать, в чем Ди до сих пор сомневается, люди не упустят свой шанс.   
— Хорошо, — кивает Гарри, — согласен. Просто скажи мне, когда и где, и я там буду.  
— И как мне тебе сообщить об этом?  
— Ты знаешь, где меня найти. Вряд ли я съеду в ближайшее время.  
Ди поднимает взгляд на холм и вздыхает.  
— Я больше не вижу замок, — приходится признать ему. — Там все в руинах.  
Поттер недоуменно смотрит на холм, где сейчас должен стоять Хогвартс во всей своей красе.  
— Как интересно, — хмыкает он себе под нос. — Ладно, неважно. Подойди-ка.  
Ди остается стоять как вкопанный.  
— Подойди, — настойчивее говорит Гарри и опять вытаскивает свою тонкую деревяшку. — Я всего лишь введу тебя в защиту, чтобы ты мог прийти и уйти в любое время. Конечно, если ты попытаешься каким-то образом навредить замку, мне придется тебя остановить, — он бросает взгляд на левую руку Ди.  
— Я и не собирался, — бормочет симбиот.  
— Не то чтобы я думаю, что ты сможешь, — продолжает Поттер. — Хогвартс пережила разрушение целого острова. Потребуется чуточку больше, чем маленький пространственный разрыв и меч, чтобы нанести ей существенный урон.  
— Маленький?!  
Ди качает головой и подходит ближе.  
— Осторожно, — говорит он, когда Гарри направляет на него палочку.  
— Стой спокойно.  
Поттер чуть постукивает палочкой прямо по груди Ди.  
Что-то дрожит, а потом единым искажающим сознание движением на месте непонятных руин начинают появляться разрастающиеся во все стороны высокие стены. И они действительно двигаются, расширяются, а не просто появляются из ниоткуда.  
Хогвартс растет, буквально прорастает сквозь руины, башни стремятся к небу словно цветы, залы увеличиваются в размерах, выталкивают себя из земли и разбухают до тех пор, пока не принимают свой истинный размер, занимая положенное им в замке место.  
Поттер оборачивается на холм, где раскинулся невозможный в своем существовании замок, и улыбается, пожимая плечами.  
— Вот так, — он убирает свою тонкую деревяшку обратно в широкий рукав. — Я буду там, если у тебя будут для меня какие-нибудь новости. Если что, попроси эльфов указать тебе путь.  
Ди еще пару секунд смотрит на замок, а потом переводит взгляд на Гарри.  
— Хочешь что-нибудь передать через меня мэру? — с кривой ухмылкой интересуется он.  
Поттер задумывается на мгновение, а потом опять пожимает плечами:  
— Я пришел с миром?  
* * *  
— Черта с два!  
Ди бесстрастно наблюдает, как мэр меряет шагами комнату, чуть ли не жуя большой палец правой руки.  
— Аристократ прямо здесь, да еще и с замком в придачу, — громко ворчит он и смотрит на Ди, добавляя: — Н-насколько большой, кстати? Мы ведь кроме руин так ничего и не видим. А если он здесь всех перезаражает? У него сильная охрана? А...   
Ди душит в себе нестерпимое желание демонстративно вздохнуть. Зачем он в это влез? Это вообще не его работа. Да это практически полная противоположность его работе.  
— Мэр, — встревает он в нескончаемый поток вопросов, — вы имеете дело с вампиром, которому минимум девять тысяч лет. И он один из самых сильных вампиров, с которыми мне приходилось сталкиваться. Поэтому совсем не важно, какая у него охрана.  
— И почему ты с ним не разобрался? — чуть ли не кричит мэр. — Мы тебя для того и наняли, чтобы ты выяснил, вампир ли во всем виноват, и убил его.  
— ...да, — соглашается Ди. — Тем не менее, пока вампир не причинил никакого вреда...  
— Да какая разница? Он же аристократ! Это всего лишь вопрос времени! — мэр резко взмахивает рукой в сторону окна, из которого видно холм. — Люди настолько напуганы, что боятся выходить из дома. Мы уже ждем, что вот-вот одна из наших девушек окажется укушена и обращена. Или… или еще чего похуже! И ты хочешь, чтобы я встретился с этим кровососом?!  
Ди слегка наклоняет голову и все-таки позволяет себе короткий вздох. Он не должен был на это подписываться, точно не должен был. На какой-то миг полное отсутствие враждебности со стороны Гарри Поттера ослепило его. Но сейчас он опять стоит перед жестокой действительностью.  
Мэр вздрагивает и глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь успокоиться.  
— Скажи честно, охотник на вампиров, ты можешь справиться с этим аристократом?  
Ди смотрит на него в упор, а потом отводит взгляд.  
Задай мэр этот вопрос буквально сутки назад, он бы не сомневался. Победа или поражение — неважно. Ди сделал бы все от него зависящее, и, если бы он потерял при этом свою жизнь, оно того стоило бы.  
Сутки назад все его надежды еще лежали прахом, но сейчас, когда они возродились вновь, ему уже было сложно их отпустить.  
— Если Гарри Поттер атакует людей этого города, я сделаю все, чтобы убить его, — говорит Ди. — Даже если он просто попытается, я приложу максимум усилий, чтобы остановить его. Но пока он ничего не сделал.   
Мэр резко меняется в лице.  
— Я был уверен, что ты один из тех, кто убивает вампиров, несмотря ни на что, — выплевывает он. — Вот что получаешь, когда веришь в какие-то бредовые слухи.  
— Я охотник на вампиров, а не наемный убийца, — спокойно отвечает Ди. — Я не собираюсь убивать кого-то просто так, если он не причинил никакого вреда.  
— Тс-с! — мэр делает еще пару нервных шагов по комнате. — Так, видимо… — он на пару секунд о чем-то задумывается. — Вампир хочет встретиться со мной — хорошо. Мы организуем встречу, ну, скажем, на каком-нибудь складе. Мне надо собрать людей и...  
— Нет, — перебивает его Ди.  
— Что значит «нет»?  
— Если эта встреча и состоится, то только в том месте и в то время, которые выберу я, — спокойно объясняет Ди. — И нет — вы не станете никого звать, чтобы устроить ловушку Гарри Поттеру.  
— Я тебя нанял! — кричит мэр.  
Ди вздыхает и закрывает на секунду глаза. Этот человек просто боится и нервничает. А люди в таком состоянии способны на очень глупые поступки.  
— Тогда у меня, как у вашего подчиненного, есть прямая обязанность — уберечь вас от попытки самоубийства, — говорит он. — Вы наняли меня исследовать замок и разобраться с любой угрозой, которую я найду. Я так и сделал. Никакой реальной угрозы я не обнаружил, поэтому вполне могу считать наш контракт завершенным.  
Мэр открывает рот, но сразу же со щелчком закрывает. Выглядит он при этом очень обеспокоенным.  
— Совершенно точно нет, — выдает он. — Замок все еще на месте, и аристократ до сих пор там, поэтому угроза никуда не делась.  
— На данный момент я не думаю, что Гарри Поттер представляет для вас какую-либо угрозу, — просто отвечает Ди. — Ему девять тысяч лет или даже больше, и он обладает такой силой, которую я даже понять не берусь. Если вы сделаете его своим врагом, то враг этот будет могущественный.  
— Ну а что нам тогда остается делать? — почти что стонет мэр, закусив губу. — Просто подчиниться его воле?  
— Встретьтесь с ним. На моих условиях, под моей защитой, — предлагает Ди. — Послушайте, что он захочет вам сказать. Может, вам даже понравится.  
— Как мне может понравится то, что скажет чертов аристократ?!  
— Ну, например, он хочет платить за аренду холма, — ухмыляется Ди. — А еще он упоминал какие-то налоги.  
Мэр слегка ошалевшим взглядом смотрит на Ди, и дампир прямо чувствует исходящее от него недоверие. Такое же, которое до сих пор ощущает сам Ди.  
— Аренда? Налоги? Аристократ хочет нам заплатить?  
— Он весьма… необычен, — соглашается Ди.  
Мэр смотрит на него еще пару мгновений, а потом проводит ладонью по лицу. Глубокий вдох, медленный выдох. Что-то для себя решив, он подходит к столу, на котором стоит початая бутылка бренди.   
— Ладно, — его рука дрожит, когда он наливает живительную влагу в стакан, — я с ним встречусь. Но если он хотя бы попытается...  
— Я сделаю все, чтобы его остановить, — обещает Ди, едва заметно кивнув, и разворачивается к выходу, про себя надеясь, что, что бы ни произошло, это не навредит его репутации охотника на вампиров.  
А если все-таки все пройдет плохо, то через пару сотен лет никто об этом даже и не вспомнит.  
* * *  
Ди спокойно осматривает окрестности города, прогуливаясь по фруктовым садам и фермам, проверяет ближайшие дома. Совершенно среднестатистический городок, но довольно процветающий: большинство садов хорошо защищены электрическими оградами, а некоторые и электромагнитными полями, скот упитанный и неплохо питается.   
Неудивительно, что местные жители так разнервничались из-за появления неизвестных руин — у них тут совсем нет каких-то серьезных проблем.  
— Хех, если все пойдет наперекосяк, ты можешь помахать ручкой своей славе, да и удаче тоже, — смеется левая рука рядом с поводьями, когда Ди ведет коня по дороге между полями. — Из лучшего охотника на вампиров ты можешь стать тем, кто натравил вампира на ничего не подозревающий город.  
— Риск есть всегда, — тихо отвечает Ди.  
— Ага, точно, — хохочет рука. — Но обычно ты появляешься тогда, когда кто-то уже терроризирует город. Удобно, если вдруг начинает попахивать жареным, и люди в итоге умирают. При таком раскладе никто не станет тебя винить. А здесь же пока еще ничего не произошло. Если после встречи все пойдет наперекосяк… Ну, кто привел вампира в город?  
Ди ничего не отвечает, осматриваясь в повисшей тишине. Паразит прав. Если Гарри Поттер в итоге окажется обычным вампиром и решит напасть на жителей города… Это будет вина Ди, если ему не удастся его остановить.  
— Мы должны принять меры предосторожности.  
— Мы? — фыркает левая рука. — Почему это сразу мы?  
Ди скашивает на паразита взгляд.  
— Если не ем я, то и ты не ешь.  
— Если ты помнишь, у моей еды нет на конце четырех нулей.  
Ди вспоминает кровавые леденцы, с которыми Поттер так просто расстался. В них месячная доза крови, которая нужна дампиру уровня Ди. И она ему ничего не стоила. А ведь Гарри предлагал больше, даже обещал, но ничего не просил взамен.   
Ди должен был спросить, как долго можно хранить эти странные конфеты.  
— А я знаю, почему он тебе нравится, — опять подает голос рука, уже успокоившись. — Я это тоже вижу. Он напоминает тебе Короля вампиров.  
Ди наклоняет голову. В том то и дело, что не напоминает. Гарри Поттер совсем не похож на Короля вампиров. Если внутри он такой же, каким он показал себя Ди при первой встрече, то… он точно не похож на Святого предка.  
Но в нем могло воплотиться то, о чем когда-то давно мечтал Ди.  
Вздохнув, Ди разворачивает коня. Хватит тратить время на мечтания — пора искать место для встречи.


	4. Chapter 4

Встреча пройдет за час до восхода солнца недалеко от города — на небольшой поляне к востоку от замка. Вокруг нет ни навесов, ни укрытий, где можно было бы затаиться, поэтому Ди в итоге решает, что это место будет самым подходящим для обеих сторон. Ни стрелок тут не спрячется, ни вампир не скроется от солнца, что поставит встрече четкие временные рамки. Да и мэр не сможет что-то незаметно предпринять.  
— Я, конечно, не совсем знаком с городом или имеющимся у них арсеналом, — говорит Ди Поттеру. — Возможно, у них есть снайперские винтовки.  
— Ну и пусть, — Гарри беззаботно пожимает плечами. — Я вполне доволен тем, что мэр вообще согласился на эту встречу.  
— Согласился, — подтверждает Ди. Впрочем, мэр пошел на это не то чтобы с огромной радостью. — Может быть, хочешь что-то сообщить до встречи?  
Поттер задумывается буквально на пару секунд, а потом качает головой.  
— Да нет. Не вижу в этом особого смысла, пока не поговорю с ним вживую, — он разворачивается, чтобы продолжить свой путь по коридору, по которому шел, когда Ди нашел его в замке. — Останешься на ночь? Наверняка эльфы уже приготовили для тебя комнату.  
Ди в нерешительности оглядывается по сторонам.  
— Нет, — все-таки говорит он. Правда, ему действительно любопытно, но это только усложнит ситуацию.  
— Как знаешь, — Гарри улыбается, слегка наклонив голову. — Бедные эльфы — ты опять их расстраиваешь.  
Ди предпочитает промолчать. Разочарованные домашние эльфы, о существовании которых он и не знал еще несколько дней назад, сейчас мало его волнуют.  
— До утра, — он разворачивается, чтобы уйти.  
Гарри согласно хмыкает и вдруг окликает его:  
— Независимо от результата встречи, Хогвартс останется тут. Что бы там ни потребовал наш чудесный мэр, не стесняйся сказать ему, что об уходе не может быть и речи.  
Ди оборачивается, натыкаясь на легкую улыбку.  
— Это не угроза, — продолжает Гарри, — а всего лишь констатация факта. Подвальные этажи за день успели прорасти вглубь, поэтому мы уже твердо укоренились. Пройдет как минимум век, прежде чем она вновь сдвинется с места. Так что мы остаемся, нравится это людям или нет.  
* * *  
К назначенному часу встречи небо успевает затянуться тонкой сеткой облаков. Ди поднимает голову, про себя удивляясь такой погоде. В большинстве регионов, согласно их потребностям и выделяемым на это средствам, солнце сменяет дождь, а дождь потом вновь следует за солнцем, и так друг за другом. Мало кого интересует обычная облачная погода без дождя.  
Даже когда на востоке небо начинает светлеть от восходящего солнца, вокруг еще стоит полумрак.  
— Поехали, — бормочет левая рука.  
Первым появляется мэр и, естественно, он нарушает договоренность и приходит не один. По обеим сторонам от него скачут двое убийственно серьезных типов, да еще и до зубов вооруженные. Сам мэр трясется так сильно, что едва не падает с лошади, когда спешивается.  
— Я был уверен, что предельно ясно изложил свои требования, — Ди скашивает взгляд на охранников.  
— А я уверен, что не собираюсь подставляться, потому что мы встречаемся с чертовым аристократом, — огрызается мэр. — На мне держится целый город. И если что-то случится, то с этим местом будет кончено! Я просто не могу рисковать. Радуйся, что я не привел больше!  
А ведь он привел больше. Ди их и слышит, и чувствует их запах. За сараем, что стоит в шести сотнях метров, прячется целая группа. И если их чувствует Ди, то и для Поттера это не будет проблемой.  
Ди буквально душит в себе желание вздохнуть. Что же, это было ожидаемо. Все-таки, на то, что мэр будет придерживаться установленных правил, шансов не было. И Ди сам в этом виноват. Он пошатнул доверие мэра и веру в свои способности, в какой-то мере встав на сторону вампира. Естественно, что теперь его вряд ли будут воспринимать всерьез.  
Все, на что Ди остается надеяться, что Гарри Поттер не сильно обидится.  
— Оу, да у вас тут вечеринка.  
Ди едва не хватается за меч.  
Странный вампир в очках не приходит пешком, не приезжает на лошади и не прилетает. Он просто внезапно оказывается прямо посреди поляны, заставляя все нервы Ди безмолвно взвыть, а людей в ужасе отпрянуть.  
Поттер смотрит на всех с каким-то безразличным любопытством, а потом одним пальцем поправляет очки, пожимая плечами.  
— Ну, чем больше, тем веселее, — он совершенно игнорирует направленные в его сторону ружья. — Что, даже стульев нет? — скашивает взгляд на Ди.  
Ди молча смотрит в ответ.  
Поттер, слегка улыбаясь, приподнимает брови.  
— Ну и ладно, придется тогда самому, — с этим словами он вытаскивает из рукава свою тонкую деревянную палку.  
Ди и нервным горожанам приходится с сомнительным удовольствием наблюдать, как Поттер нарушает все законы физики. Он машет веткой и из ниоткуда появляется красивый деревянный стол и стулья с высокими спинками и даже на вид мягкими сиденьями. А потом он задумчиво всматривается в небо и добавляет огромный черный тканевый шатер на металлическом каркасе. Тяжелые шторы сами собой привязываются лентами к колоннам.  
Какое-то время Гарри разглядывает свое невероятное творение, а потом опять пожимает плечами.  
— Полагаю, есть еду, которую я мог бы предложить, вы не станете. И ладно, — он наконец-то убирает деревяшку обратно в рукав, садится во главе стола и, смотря на мэра, указывает на пустующие стулья: — Прошу.  
Мэр, кажется, вот-вот задохнется — так тяжело он дышит.  
Есть во всей этой ситуации кое-что странное. Ди смотрит на Поттера — невероятно могущественного древнего вампира, старейшего и однозначно сильнейшего из встреченных Ди за очень долгое время, — а потом переводит взгляд на нервничающих, напуганных до смерти людей, которые все еще держат Поттера на прицеле.  
Вот оно. Здесь нет того кошмарного ужаса, который внушают людям все вампиры.  
Мэр и его люди боятся Гарри Поттера, потому что он незнакомый вампир, и они думают, что он аристократ. Но их не одолевает въевшийся на биологическом уровне застарелый ужас, который обычно поражает людей в присутствии вампиров. Если бы он все-таки был, то они бы уже давно убежали отсюда или лежали бездыханными.  
Поттер ждет, разглядывая мэра.  
— Пожалуйста, — предпринимает он еще одну попытку, — присаживайтесь. Нам много что надо обсудить, а времени маловато.  
Мэр делает глубокий вдох, выдыхает, вздыхает еще раз, а потом резко садится напротив Поттера, так быстро отодвигая стул, что чуть не опрокидывает его. Едва он это делает, как его телохранители молча встают за его спиной, так и не опустив оружие.  
— Я… — мэр переводит дыхание, — я Эллес Олврайт, мэр Тервича. Почему… почему вы здесь?  
Поттер молчит долгие пару секунд, поставив локти на стол и сложив пальцы домиком.  
— Меня зовут Гарри Поттер. Я являюсь директором Школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс, — он указывает рукой в сторону замка. Впрочем, ничего кроме древних руин люди все равно не видят. — И Хогвартс сейчас здесь, потому что в вашем городе есть магия.  
— ...что?  
Так увлекательно наблюдать, как Поттер вводит в ступор кого-то другого.  
— Когда-то давно в… полагаю, для вас эти времена древние, — Гарри вытаскивает из кармана кровавый леденец и начинает его разворачивать, — жили люди, которых называли волшебниками и волшебницами. И у них были магические способности. Вроде тех, что я сейчас продемонстрировал, — он засовывает леденец в рот. — Прежде чем аристократия захватила власть, им потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы истребить волшебников. Тогда шло соперничество за власть. Человечество оказалось разбито, и никто не знал, кто в итоге будет властвовать на Земле — вампиры или волшебники. Вампиры победили в той битве, а волшебники… умерли.  
Мэр неверяще трясет головой.  
— Впрочем, время от времени в человеческой чистокровной семье магия появляется вновь, — продолжает Поттер, не вынимая леденец изо рта. — Я не уверен на все сто процентов, но все-таки думаю, что так и случилось в вашем городе. По крайней мере, у одного ребенка проснулась магия. И я здесь, чтобы обучить его.  
— Черта с два! — кричит мэр, вскакивая на ноги. Он наконец-то находит, за что может зацепиться и с чем поспорить. Он ударяет кулаком по столу. — Ты не притронешься к нашим детям!  
Поттер спокойно наблюдает за разгневанным человеком.  
— Ну, я не знаю, так ли это на самом деле. Я могу только предполагать, что такая возможность существует — в этом городе может быть ребенок со способностями, — он пожимает плечами. — В общем, я тут именно поэтому.  
— Раз ты здесь из-за этого, то пакуй вещички и вали, потому что наших детей ты не получишь. Ни одного, слышишь?!  
Поттер вытаскивает леденец изо рта и указывает им на мэра.  
— Не получится. Хогвартсу понравился ваш холм. Так что, боюсь, никуда мы не уйдем.  
Мэр открывает рот и по-звериному тонко сипит.  
— И вот мы, кстати, подобрались к основному вопросу, из-за которого я хотел встретиться. Сколько за холм? — спрашивает Поттер.  
— Ч-что? — переспрашивает мэр.  
— Холм, — Гарри машет леденцом в сторону замка. — Я сначала хотел его арендовать, но Хогвартс пустила корни, а это значит, что в ближайшее время с места мы не сдвинемся. Платить аренду ближайшую сотню лет или даже больше у меня нет никакого желания, поэтому я просто хочу купить весь холм целиком. Кто им владеет и сколько может за него запросить?  
Мэр открывает рот, но в этот раз не издает ни звука.  
— Имейте в виду, — продолжает Поттер, — у меня нет никакой местной валюты — немного отстал от времени. Надеюсь, чистое золото или серебро подойдут. Или нам придется торговаться тем, что у меня есть, потому что предложить мне больше нечего. Возможно, у меня найдется несколько драгоценных камней, но я не знаю их нынешнюю ценность...  
Даже Ди, не сдержавшись, изумленно вскидывает брови. А мэр вообще вдруг начинает задыхаться.  
Гарри непонимающе смотрит в ответ.  
— Что?  
— Ч-чистое серебро? — подает голос один из людей мэра.  
Поттер удивленно наблюдает, как мэр медленно садится обратно на стул. Когда ему уже надоело ждать хоть какого-то ответа от людей, Гарри оборачивается к Ди.  
— Объяснишь?  
— Ты вампир, который предлагает людям серебро, — резковато отвечает Ди.  
— И?  
Ди давит вздох.  
— Серебро убивает вампиров, — и практически любое другое существо ночи. — Оно… очень редкое в наши дни.  
Выражение лица у Поттера сменяется на понимающее.  
— Хм, — он откидывается на спинку стула. — ...да, смысл в этом есть. Они с корнем вырвали из себя все слабости, которые только могли. Видимо, и до серебра добрались, — рассуждает сам с собой, а потом поворачивается к мэру: — Насколько серебро сейчас ценно? Предположим, у меня есть унция. Что я смогу получить взамен? Или десять унций. Да, давайте остановимся на десяти (п/п: 1 унция ≈ 28 грамм).  
А мэр все молчит, уставившись на Поттер.  
Гарри со вздохом смотрит на Ди. Практически умоляюще.  
— За десять унций чистого серебра? — Ди на мгновение задумывается. — Возможно, их даже хватит на небольшой дом.  
А вот теперь уже очередь Поттера выглядеть шокированным.  
— Серебряная пуля, пущенная прямо в сердце, с одного выстрела убьет аристократа, — поясняет Ди. — Сейчас мало что ценнее этого.  
— ...ясно, — откликается Гарри и замолкает.  
А все присутствующие наблюдают за ним — до невозможности богатым и, видимо, наивным вампиром, — когда он слегка наклоняется и почти театрально щелкает пальцами.  
И между ними на столе появляется поднос серебристого цвета, по центру которого лежит отрез красного бархата. А на бархате — цельный кусок сверкающего серебра со странным символом сверху и гравировкой «1 КГ».  
— Один килограмм серебра, — говорит Гарри. Люди, как один, и Ди вместе с ними смотрят в безмолвном шоке. — Проверьте его, протестируйте. Оно ваше. Пусть это будет жест доброй воли, так сказать.  
Мэр, открыв рот, предпринимает очередную попытку что-нибудь сказать, но у него это опять не получается.  
— Я бы хотел купить холм за… разумное количество вот этого, — Поттер кивает на чрезмерно дорогой жест доброй воли. — Если вы в этом, конечно, заинтересованы.  
Все упорно молчат.  
— Ладно, — продолжает Гарри, суя кровавый леденец в рот. — Полагаю, вам, людям, надо много что обсудить между собой, поэтому я откланиваюсь. Мне уже пора спать, — он поднимается со стула. — Кстати, есть еще кое-что. Вас, наверно, сильно интересует этот… кровавый вопрос. Вот.  
Еще один щелчок пальцев и очередной поднос. На этот раз на подносе стоит миска. Целая миска кровавых леденцов.  
У Ди сжимается горло.  
— Это я ем. Можете и их проверить, если хотите. За всю свою жизнь я не выпил ни капли человеческой крови. И никогда не выпью. По своей воле, по крайней мере.  
Никто не издает ни звука.  
— Ну что же, — вздыхает Гарри, — завтра в это же время?  
Мэр тяжело сглатывает, отмирая.  
— З-завтра.  
— Чудесно, — Поттер улыбается. — Очень надеюсь, что вы всерьез рассмотрите мое предложение. А после этого мы, возможно, сможем вернуться к вопросу о магии.  
С этими словами он кивает и растворяется в воздухе, оставляя группу замерших людей, которые продолжают во все глаза смотреть на невероятный дар, и Ди, который, в свою очередь, гипнотизирует кровавые леденцы и размышляет обо всех возможных последствиях.  
Кровь и серебро — две слабости вампира, которыми Гарри Поттер так просто распоряжается.  
— Ну, — мэр прочищает горло, — э-это было… — сбивается, замолкая.  
Ди выгибает бровь и переводит взгляд на холм, на котором, нависая над Тервичем, стоит Хогвартс.  
Это действительно было, да?  
* * *  
Поттеру очень повезло, что его замок весь окутан чарами и является людям только в виде руин, потому что, едва стоило расползтись слухам о неимоверном количестве серебра, которым он владел, сразу пошли разговоры, что серебро просто необходимо отдать городу.  
— ...да с этим серебром мы в один миг избавимся от вампира, — кто-то кричит в толпе, которая жадно смотрит на слиток серебра. В нем легко будет около миллиона даласов. — Расплавьте его, сделайте пули или наконечники для стрел и...  
— И что тогда? — Ди говорит тихо, однако шум в кабинете мэра моментально стихает. — Пойдете бродить по руинам, ища вход в место, которое даже увидеть не в состоянии?   
— Мы отправляли полицейских проверить руины, но безрезультатно, — мрачно бормочет мэр и смотрит на Ди: — Почему ты можешь видеть замок?  
— Потому что Гарри Поттер дал на то свое разрешение, — отвечает Ди. — До этого я различал лишь малую часть строения.  
— Но ведь сейчас ты его видишь! — повышает голос капитан той самой полиции. — Если это так, то можешь и войти! Приведешь нас туда, найдешь, где он хранит серебро и...  
Ди впивается в него взглядом, но молчит, а у капитана слова сами застревают в горле, и он неловко замолкает.  
— Нет, — говорит мэр, опять смотря на слиток. — Нет, нам нельзя настраивать этого аристократа против себя. У него есть… сила. И раз уж он хочет отдать нам целое состояние, то не стоит ему в этом мешать.  
— А что насчет... остального, что он вам дал? — спрашивает Ди. — Вы провели анализ?  
Майор переводит на него взгляд и глубоко вздыхает, откидываясь на стуле.  
— Это какая-то форма дегидрированной синтетической крови, — он небрежно машет рукой. — Но мы знаем, что аристократы делают нечто подобное, в этом нет ничего особенного. Но это не гарантия, что он будет питаться только ими.  
Так и есть. Впрочем, мэр явно недооценил их значение.   
— Ди, — опять говорит мэр, разглядывая серебряный слиток. — Что хочет вампир?  
Ди какое-то время смотрит на него, а потом оборачивается к окну, через которое можно видеть замок, заливаемый утренним солнечным светом.  
— Думаю, он хочет передать свои знания и способности. И возродить касту волшебников, частью которой он был однажды.  
— И что это должно значить? — требовательно спрашивает мэр. — Он хочет сделать одного из наших детей аристократом?  
— Волшебником, — поправляет Ди.  
— Вот же гулье дерьмо, — бормочет кто-то из людей.  
Ди слегка наклоняет голову.  
— Что еще ему нужно? — не унимается мэр. — Наша верность? Беспрекословное подчинение? Мы должны позволить ему свободно перемещаться по нашей земле, отдать ее ему?  
Ди уже привычно давит вздох.  
— Вы знаете о его намерениях ровно столько же, сколько и я, мэр, — отвечает он. — Я не могу гадать о его будущих планах.  
— Но ты можешь сказать еще хоть что-нибудь? — не сдается мэр.  
— Могу только добавить, что вы имеете дело не с обычным вампиром. И он уж точно не аристократ в привычном нам понимании, — сухо говорит Ди. — Этот вампир провел годы в изоляции, когда правила аристократия. Я даже не уверен, что он до конца осознает, как себя обычно ведут вампиры.  
* * *  
Ди опять находит Поттера в большом обеденном зале. В этот раз тот сидит за одним из четырех длинных столов, которые полностью пусты — вся золотая посуда убрана.  
— Хогвартс стала причиной того, почему мои люди оказались уничтожены, — вдруг говорит Гарри. — Здесь дети обучались так, что в итоге они в будущем не были способны к гибкому мышлению. Со времен основания тут была кастовая система, которая делила студентов по четырем типам личностей: лидеры, воины, мыслители и рабочие. Детей сортировали согласно признакам, предположительно подходящим для каждой группы, но система… плохо перенесла вопрос времени. А Хогвартс была нашей старейшей школой. Каждая следующая школа создавалась по ее подобию, с тем же принципом распределения… — он замолкает, медленно оглядывает зал, а потом смотрит на Ди: — Ты ходил в школу?  
Ди молчит.  
— Это очень полезный опыт, который часто определяет всю будущую жизнь. В конце концов, у нас оказались люди, которые выросли в окружении точно таких же людей, в среде, которая подтвердила все их предубеждения и навязала идею, что любой, кто мыслит иначе, принадлежит к другой группе. Не один из нас, а один из них. И после семи школьных лет они несли эти предубеждения во взрослую жизнь. Гриффиндорец однажды, гриффиндорец навсегда. Слизеринец однажды…   
Гарри опять замолкает. Вздохнув, он трясет головой.  
— Когда человечество прострелило себе свою метафорическую ногу, а существа ночи пришли к нам с предложением присоединиться к ним в управлении планетой… мои люди рассмеялись им в лицо. Они даже помыслить не могли, были просто не способны понять, что из всех возможных вариантов сработает самый старый...  
Зал опять погружается в какую-то гнетущую тишину, пока Поттер наконец-то не вздыхает:  
— Если Хогвартс когда-нибудь снова будет школой, придется отказаться от системы факультетов, — он поднимает взгляд на Ди: — Не думаю, что у тебя для меня есть хорошие новости.  
Ди подходит ближе, разглядывая его.  
— Мэр обдумал твое предложение, — медленно говорит он. — Ты можешь забрать холм за сто килограмм серебра.  
— Готово.  
Ди удивленно отстраняется.  
— Ожидалось, что… ты не согласишься так сразу.  
— Я учитель, а не торговец или политик, — Поттер встает со скамьи. — Хогвартс — последний оплот моего народа, это все, что осталось от волшебников. Для нас серебро не имело такого уж значения. У меня его тонны. Буквально.   
— ...хм, — Ди пытается уложить полученную информацию у себя в голове. У него не получается.  
А Гарри слабо улыбается.   
— Прошлое — это другая страна, — он не перестает улыбаться, — там все иначе.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Лесли Поулс Хартли, «Посредник»


	5. Chapter 5

Ди медленно идет по замку, обращая внимание на то, рядом с чем обычно останавливается Гарри Поттер, и пытаясь разгадать какой-то их смысл. Временами, когда Ди вдруг думает об этом, Хогвартс поражает его богатством своей истории. Не только ее необъятностью, но и тем, насколько она… приземленная. Немного потертостей и шероховатостей то там, то здесь, какие-то таинственные пятна, которые Ди даже не может толком разглядеть. Вот, например, идеальное отверстие в форме звезды на гладкой стене, а вот темный отпечаток руки на потолке примерно в двенадцати футах над головой.  
Ди остается только гадать, как долго Хогвартс была школой, и была ли она вообще чем-то другим. Здесь нет и малой части защиты, которая обычно стоит на замках аристократов. Ни орудийных башен, ни заграждений. И абсолютно все стены сделаны из камня. Кажется, будто хватит одного единственного снаряда, даже меньше протонной бомбы, чтобы все здесь разнести по кусочкам. Правда, вряд ли замок, весь окутанный магией и стоящий как руины, нуждается в серьезной защите.  
Ди скользит взглядом по портрету, на котором изображены две богато выглядящие дамы. Они держат друг друга за руки и начинают по-девичьи хихикать, когда их взгляды пересекаются с Ди.  
— Здравствуй, милый, — вдруг говорит одна из них. У нее высокая прическа, напоминающая одну из тех, которые когда-то предпочитали знатные женщины. — Ты заблудился? Тебе нужен… проводник?  
И они опять хихикают. Вторая леди, достав веер из перьев, закрывает им нижнюю половину лица.  
Ди как обычно предпочитает промолчать и лишь смотрит на них еще пару секунд. В Хогвартсе много картин — легко наберется несколько тысяч. Некоторые, если верить Поттеру, изначально находились в Хогвартсе. Они были написаны бывшими учителями и студентами, которые стали знаменитыми. Другие картины принесли сюда, чтобы сохранить, надеялись, что замок никогда не будет уничтожен или захвачен. Так оно и произошло.  
— В Хогвартсе так много образов, что сам замок уже давно можно считать чуть ли не деревней, — как-то сказал Поттер, пожимая плечами.  
— Я могу тут все тебе показать, дорогуша, — предлагает одна из дам. — Только скажи, и я проведу тебя по самым интересным местам.  
— О, о, я знаю, — встревает вторая, чуть опуская веер. — Ты ведь путешественник, да? Могу поспорить, ты весь грязный. У нас в Хогвартсе чудесные ванны. Такие ты еще ни разу не встречал! Мы тебе все-все покажем. О, это будет так чудесно!  
— А потом, может быть, ты мог бы взамен показать что-нибудь интересное нам.  
И обе женщины опять громко хихикают. Их щеки покрываются слегка грубыми красными мазками.  
Ди качает головой и идет дальше по коридору.  
— Ой, ну ладно тебе, дорогуша, зачем же так сразу! — кричат женщины вслед. — Нам тут так скучно. Ты мог хотя бы улыбнуться.  
— Хех, — бормочет левая рука. — А мне понравились эти девчонки.  
— Заткнись, — отвечает Ди и смотрит вперед.  
У него сейчас нет цели в этой своеобразной прогулке. Поттер его встретил, сказав, что будет занят подготовкой каких-то материалов до конца ночи, и предоставил Ди самому себе. В Тервиче мэр со своими людьми грызли ногти, пытаясь выяснить, в каком затруднительном положении оказались, и, следовательно, тоже были заняты.  
Сто килограмм серебра были доставлены незамедлительно. Так что Гарри Поттер уже абсолютно легально владеет холмом, а жителям города придется смириться с тем фактом, что они, вообще-то, продали землю вампиру и теперь не смогут ее забрать. И если раньше у Поттера не было намерения покидать эту территорию, то сейчас он имеет официальное право остаться. А люди только начинают понимать всю разницу. Если кто-то со стороны начнет задавать вопросы, больше нельзя будет обвиняюще указать на замок и сказать, что они ничего не могут поделать с этим мерзким вампиром. О, горе нам!  
Какая же занятная ситуация. Определенно, Ди в такую еще ни разу не попадал. Но проблема в том, ему тут теперь и делать особо нечего.  
Ведь вампирской угрозы больше нет, потому что Поттер не собирается нападать на людей или как-то вредить им. Сейчас, по крайней мере. А с таким количеством серебра и тем, как он им распоряжается, уже сам мэр не захочет расставаться с вампиром и вряд ли отдаст приказ на убийство. Так что в Тервиче охотник на вампиров не нужен.  
Остановившись перед рядом больших окон, возвышающихся от пола до потолка, Ди немного отводит плащ и достает один из недавно отлитых слитков серебра весом в десять унций. Те сто килограмм, естественно, были расплавлены так быстро, как это вообще было возможно. Полученные маленькие слитки было куда удобнее распространять и хранить.  
Никто, даже хвастливый мэр, не настолько глуп, чтобы держать полмиллиарда даласов в одном месте. Да даже слиток в один килограмм слишком ценный для подобного. В итоге теперь у них есть очень много маленьких слитков по десять унций. Никто не хочет, чтобы кто-то узнал о столь внезапном богатстве Тервича. Лишние проблемы совсем ни к чему.  
Крутя в ладони слиток серебра, Ди смотрит из окна прямо на деревню. Он слышал, что значительная сумма денег пойдет на защиту Тервича. Новые электромагнитные поля и турели с современными лазерными винтовками совсем не повредят. Ходят разговоры даже об автоматической защите — танках с ИИ, например.  
Тем не менее, пока у города есть Ди, которого наняли на деньги вампира. И сумма оплаты была сильно преувеличена за такую простую работу. Спасать никого не надо, убивать или охотиться тоже. Ди просто нужно присматривать за Поттером. А ведь десять унций серебра подходят для куда как более серьезной работы. Ди очень сомневается, что его жизнь в принципе может находиться здесь в опасности. И все же…  
— Мог бы просто взять деньги и свалить, если так переживаешь, — бормочет рука. — Всего лишь несколько дней без убийства вампиров, и тебя уже ломает. Чудила.  
Ди закрывает глаза на секунду, а потом опять смотрит на слиток. Он еще никогда не держал в руке так много серебра, которое всегда было крайне редким ресурсом, да и вампиры не имели с ним дел. Было время, когда человечество вообще не верило в его существование, потому что аристократия успешно уничтожала все возможные запасы.  
Поэтому сама мысль, что раньше серебро было в порядке вещей, что его ценность была намного меньше нынешней… сейчас она кажется даже немного нелепой. Но тогда было совсем другое время.  
Ди опять вертит слиток между пальцев. Все его тело сейчас буквально протестует — кожу ладони слегка покалывает и жжет. И Ди знает, что если он продолжит держать серебро в руках, то вместо всего лишь неприятного ощущения появятся волдыри.  
— Меня наняли для этой работы, — говорит он. — Я продолжу выполнять ее до тех пор, пока мне платят.  
Но это все не для него, правда. Пребывание в замке и наблюдение за Поттером никак не способствует достижению цели. Ему стоило отказаться от предложения еще тогда, когда мэр положил перед ним два миллиона даласов в серебре и попросил остаться. Это, конечно, большие деньги, но его работа зачастую оплачивалась куда большими суммами. Он сам не знает, почему остался.  
Но теперь он связан обязательствами, должен присматривать за вампиром, который не представляет никакой угрозы и не дает ответы на вопросы. Это просто потеря времени. Ди корит себя за то, что не отказался. Почему он не отказался?  
— Ох, да ладно… неужели ты действительно не понимаешь? — на левой ладони прямо под слитком появляется лицо симбиота. Паразит с нескрываемым отвращением смотрит сначала на серебро, а потом на Ди. — Я знаю, что ты немного далек от всех этих эмоций, но это уже слишком.  
Ди бросает на него ничего не выражающий взгляд и молчит.  
— В любом случае, нам не повредит перерыв, — продолжает рука. — Как долго мы уже в дороге?  
Долго, очень долго.  
Ди вскидывается, словно чувствует чье-то присутствие за собой — домовой эльф. Скрытый в тени, он выглядывает из-за ближайшего угла, смотря прямо на Ди.  
— П-простите сэр, — заикаясь, бормочет маленькое существо и практически пропадает из вида. — Милорд Гарри Поттер спрашивает, хотите ли вы к нему присоединиться?  
Ди осматривает эльфа с головы до ног. На нем чистая ткань, которую здесь носят большинство эльфов, — идеально белая туника, подпоясанная новой лентой. Кажется, весь наряд сделан из шелка.  
— Где? — спрашивает Ди.  
— Делли покажет путь, — кажется, она нервничает.  
Ди убирает слиток в карман и поворачивается к эльфийке, чуть не вынуждая ее бежать. Он смотрит на ее дрожащее тельце и вдруг задумывается об эльфах в целом. Они такие маленькие, как тощие гоблины. Но ведут себя совсем иначе.  
— Веди, — соглашается Ди, и эльфийка быстро-быстро кивает головой, отчего ее большие уши шлепают по лицу. Крутанувшись на месте, Делли быстрым шагом удаляется. Качая головой, Ди следует за ней.  
Нервное существо ведет его по коридорам, через стену, которая оказывается иллюзией, затем вверх по каким-то ступенькам — у Ди возникает странное чувство, будто они не закреплены. Стоит ему пройти их, как лестница сдвигается, стыкуясь с нижней ступенькой другой лестницы, ведущей вверх. И вместе они образуют нелепую конструкцию, по которой надо сначала спуститься, а потом подняться, чтобы оказаться на том же самом уровне.  
— Лестницам нравится перемещаться, — говорит Делли, комкая подол туники в руках. — Господину нужно быть с ними осторожным. Из-за них господин может заблудиться.  
Ди смотрит на ступеньки, которые действительно двигаются.  
— Буду иметь в виду, — сухо замечает он, думая, желание ли это Хогвартса, или лестница двигается сама по себе. Или они «работают» вместе? В замке так много всего, что не имеет абсолютно никакого смысла. Одним больше, одним меньше.  
Делли ведет его дальше по, к счастью, совершенно неподвижным ступенькам и подходит к притаившейся в нише горгулье. Эльфийка машет рукой, слегка шевеля пальцами, и горгулья, бросив на Ди молчаливый взгляд, медленно делает шаг в сторону.  
— Здесь, сэр, — Делли указывает на открывшийся проход, — кабинет директора. А Делли уходит.  
Сказав это, она исчезает с тихим хлопком.  
Ди смотрит на лестницу, обнаружившуюся в проходе за горгульей, и идет вперед.  
На самом верху оказывается просторная комната с затемненными окнами, под потолком парят свечи, освещая помещение. Гарри Поттер стоит перед стеной полной портретов, большинство из которых крепко спят. На портретах изображены пожилые мужчины и женщины, к каждой раме прибита золотая рамка с именем.  
— Ты быстро, — замечает Поттер.  
Ди кивает и внимательнее оглядывает кабинет. Тут несколько шкафов, на полках которых стоит множество непонятных устройств, о чьем назначении можно только догадываться. Они непрестанно тикают, звенят и жужжат, явно выполняя какую-то функцию. В других шкафах видны книги в кожаных переплетах. На их корешках Ди читает аккуратно написанные, названия, вроде: «Полный Перечень Защитных Заклинаний», «Темные Искусства Сквозь Века», «Ликантропия, Вампиризм и Быть Другим».  
Прямо посередине круглого кабинета на когтистых лапах стоит большое зеркало в золоченой раме. По верху тянется вязь непонятного текста.  
— Мне нужно твое мнение по одному вопросу, — говорит Поттер, отворачиваясь от портретов. Некоторые из изображенных на них людей уже проснулись и сейчас с любопытством взирают на Ди и Гарри, но молчат. — Давай, заходи.  
— Мое мнение, — с опаской повторяет Ди, но все-таки делает шаг вовнутрь кабинета.  
Поттер согласно угукает и указывает рукой на зеркало, которое, видимо, не является тут постоянным предметом интерьера.  
— Раньше, когда волшебников было больше, у нас были специальные устройства, которые помогали нам найти тех детей, которые родились в немагических семьях, — объясняет Поттер. — Те устройства вышли из строя вечность назад. Сейчас так много людей с… подобными способностями к магии, что они почти бесполезны. Так что у меня появилась проблема — как выяснить, есть ли у кого-то магический дар. Встань вот здесь, — он указывает на место перед зеркалом.  
Ди остается стоять на месте подальше от зоны отражения. Зеркала часто используются для преломления пространства, создания иллюзий, еще чаще — для психических ловушек и нападения.  
— Что это? Что оно делает?  
— Оно совсем не опасно, — удивленно отвечает Гарри.  
— Что оно делает? — повторяет Ди.  
Поттер со вздохом встает перед зеркалом, которое, конечно же, не показывает ничего, кроме кабинета.  
— Для меня — ничего, — он корчит рожу своему отсутствующему отражению. — И из-за этого я не могу сказать, работает ли оно вообще, — продолжает Поттер. — Даже магия не вечна, и со временем множество магических вещей потеряли свои силы. Мне нужно знать, осталось ли в этом зеркале хоть что-нибудь.  
Ди не двигается, оставаясь вне пределов досягаемости зеркала.  
— Что оно делает? — опять спрашивает он, отчетливо давая понять, что без ответа он и шагу не ступит.  
— Оно показывает тебя — только тебя, — желания твоего сердца, — наконец-то говорит Поттер. — То, что ты больше всего хочешь. Зеркало показывает, как ты уже этим владеешь. Это своеобразная ловушка, но еще это очень простой способ выяснить, есть ли в ком-то магия, потому что зеркало отражает только тех, в ком она есть.  
Ди хмурится, с беспокойством смотря на зеркало.  
— Всего лишь отражение твоих желаний, — уговаривает Поттер. — Обещаю, что больше оно ничего не сделает. И тебе не надо долго в него смотреть. Мне только нужно узнать, работает оно или нет.  
Вещь, которая показывает то, что ты хочешь. Да, звучит как самая настоящая ловушка, очень изощренная ловушка. Но в то же время…  
— А что насчет этого? — спрашивает Ди, показывая левую ладонь.  
— Все нормально, давай, — Поттер чуть отступает и складывает руки на груди. — Если, конечно, он вдруг не решит полакомиться чарами.  
— Фу, воздержусь, — бормочет паразит и тоже смотрит на зеркало, когда Ди подходит ближе. Но не достаточно близко, чтобы появилось отражение или можно было коснуться рамы. Паразит какое-то время разглядывает артефакт, едва заметно принюхиваясь, а потом мычит: — В нем что-то есть. Но что бы это ни было, наружу не выйдет.  
— И это все, что ты можешь сказать? — хмурится Ди.  
— А магия там есть? — любопытно спрашивает Поттер, опять подходя ближе.  
— На зеркале есть заклинание, — отвечает паразит, и Ди разворачивает ладонь вверх, чтобы видеть его. — Но я не могу сказать, что это за чары и как они работают. Твоя магия странная. Но я хотя бы уверен, что из зеркала она не выйдет.  
А это значит, что даже если в зеркале есть какая-то иллюзорная ловушка, то сначала придется коснуться стекла, чтобы угодить в нее. Впрочем, это не гарантирует, что тут нет никаких потенциальных психических ловушек, для которых касания совсем не важны.  
— Это… удивительно, — Поттер смотрит на чужую ладонь. — Похоже, ты нечто большее, чем маленькое пространственное существо?  
— Тс-с, — шипит паразит. — Назовешь меня маленьким еще раз, и я покажу тебе маленький…  
Ди давит пальцами в центр ладони до тех пор, пока лицо не скрывается.  
— Все-таки это очень занятный феномен, — Поттер смотрит на теперь уже абсолютно гладкую кожу. — Я бы не прочь взглянуть поближе.  
— Возможно, в другой раз, — неопределенно говорит Ди и опять смотрит на зеркало, испытывая при этом весьма противоречивые чувства.  
Он… не думает, что Поттер станет нападать на него таким образом. Да и вряд ли ему вообще это нужно. Ди итак уже находится в замке, который, похоже, с легкостью гнет реальность как ему хочется. Если бы Поттер захотел вдруг атаковать его, то точно не стал бы использовать для этого зеркало. Но…  
— Что люди видят в нем? — спрашивает Ди.  
— Я видел в нем свою семью, когда еще мог отражаться, — спокойно говорит Гарри. — Мой друг видел себя в лучах славы и победы. Это все зависит от человека и их личных желаний. Один мой учитель как-то сказал, что самый счастливый человек просто увидит себя, но я очень сомневаюсь, что такой человек вообще существует. Все чего-то хотят.  
И всем есть, о чем жалеть.  
Ди сжимает ладони в кулаки и впервые за очень долгое время задумывается… а что же он хочет на самом деле? Найти Святого Предка? Получить ответы, решение? Или вернуться в то время, когда он еще ничего не знал?  
Он не уверен, что хочет знать.  
Ди делает шаг.  
Он уже давно не смотрел в зеркало. Не то чтобы он их избегал, просто возможности не было. Большинство людей не держат в домах зеркала. Эта привычка так глубоко укоренилась в их человеческих традициях, что зеркала стали чуть ли не табу. Было время, когда аристократия запрещала простым смертным иметь зеркала. Но в каком-то странном мазохистском нарциссизме они обставляли ими свои замки. Теперь в некоторых домах стоят зеркала в дверях, чтобы всех гостей можно было проверить, заражены они или нет, но это все равно считается редкостью.  
Ди думает, что почти не изменился, когда смотрит на свое отражение. Все еще бледный, жесткий, такой… пугающе похожий. В чертах его лица так много от матери, но от отца еще больше. Просто до боли идеальное сочетание.  
А потом Ди замечает что-то за спиной.  
Он оборачивается — ничего. Только Поттер стоит чуть в стороне, с интересом наблюдая за ним. Ди опять смотрит в зеркало и вновь видит позади себя фигуру, окутанную в белое. На какое-то мгновение Ди кажется, что он видит похоронный саван, но нет.  
Это свадебное платье.  
Рядом с невестой появляется еще одна фигура. Это высокий мужчина в красно-черном костюме. Он берет девушку за руку и… И Ди отходит от зеркала, отводя взгляд.  
Какое-то время в кабинете стоит тишина, пока Ди глубоко дышит, пытаясь не думать о том, что он сейчас видел. О том, что это говорит о нем самом. Поттер тоже молчит, смотря на зеркало.  
— Полагаю, оно все-таки работает, — наконец говорит он.  
Ди закрывает глаза и пытается сглотнуть, чтобы хоть как-то убрать внезапную сухость во рту.  
— Я… могу ли я получить один из тех леденцов?  
Поттер, не глядя на Ди, достает из кармана кровавый леденец. Сам же Ди не знает, акт вежливости это или безразличие, но он все равно признателен сейчас за эту своеобразную иллюзию приватности. Он берет леденец и разворачивает его слегка дрогнувшими пальцами, которые, к счастью, спустя мгновение опять в порядке.  
— Хм, — Поттер опять встает напротив зеркала. — Возможно, это… немного чересчур для простого теста на магию. — Он поворачивается к Ди: — Прости, мне не стоило тебя просить об этом.  
Ди качает головой и засовывает леденец в рот, прикрывая глаза. Вкус крови наполняет его рот и приглушает сухость, но вот с болью он ничего сделать не может.  
— Все в порядке.  
Он знал, он всегда знал. Но не знание так болезненно, а невозможность его собственных желаний.  
Поттер немного несчастно смотрит на него.  
— Это все равно было неправильно с моей стороны, — говорит он и машет рукой в сторону зеркала, которое исчезает. Стало оно невидимым или действительно пропало из кабинета — неважно. Ди просто рад, что теперь его здесь нет.  
— Я найду какие-нибудь другие способы для определения магии, потому что так делать точно не стоит. Мне жаль, — опять повторяет он, виновато потерев шею. — Я как-нибудь заглажу свою вину.  
Ди хмурится, напряженно смотря в ответ.  
— Это совсем не обязательно.  
— Да оно меня просто съест, если я все так оставлю, — бормочет Поттер и опять смотрит на Ди, о чем-то задумавшись. — Что же я могу сделать для того, кто совершенно отказывается от моего гостеприимства? Хм… Я что-нибудь придумаю.  
У Ди мелькает смутное подозрение, что ему стоит начать беспокоиться уже сейчас.


	6. Chapter 6

В итоге Ди приходится остаться в городе. Ему бесплатно предоставили комнату в местной гостинице, но он отказался. Вместо этого он останавливается на каком-то складе между Тервичем и Хогвартсом, который теперь чуть ли не нависает у него над головой, поставив кровать и стол на место, где раньше хранились овощи. Не гостиничный номер, конечно, но что есть.  
Когда Ди чувствует, что работа может затянуться, он всегда поступает именно так, поэтому вполне привык. Так намного проще приходить и уходить, когда вздумается, не беспокоясь о слежке и возможных проверках со стороны персонала гостиницы… или еще кого-нибудь. Лошадь может спокойно пастись снаружи, ее даже не нужно привязывать. Случись что, сразу же запрыгиваешь в седло без необходимой обычной подготовки.  
У проселочных дорог и сараев совсем нет камер. Приятный бонус, так сказать. Большинство гостиничных номеров намеренно просматриваются по всему периметру на случай потенциальной атаки вампиров, чтобы люди при необходимости имели на руках видеодоказательства.  
Еще одним немаловажным пунктом жизни в таком месте является то, что как только жители перестают нуждаться в услугах Ди — работа выполнена или они просто хотят его вышвырнуть, — собраться и покинуть деревню намного проще и быстрее, когда все под рукой. В гостинице приходится сначала подниматься в номер, потом спускаться. И все это на глазах жителей.  
— Там же некомфортно, — говорит Гарри Поттер, когда узнает об этом.  
— Это вопрос не комфорта, — невозмутимо отвечает Ди, — а удобства.  
Зачем привыкать к комфорту, чтобы потом скучать по нему в дороге?  
Поттер смотрит на него таким взглядом, будто может читать его мысли, а потом вздыхает, отворачиваясь.  
— Я бы мог предложить тебе хижину нашего лесничего, но, увы… ее уже давно нет, — он трет пальцами подбородок. — Там было бы куда приятнее, чем на складе. Ты уверен, что я не могу тебе даже кровать доставить? У тебя хотя бы водопровод есть?   
— В этом нет необходимости.  
— Какой ты сложный гость, — бормочет Гарри. — Ну, раз уж ты так хочешь… Но все-таки, если потребуется горячая ванна или пища, да что угодно, Хогвартс будет рада помочь. Да и я буду рад… за эльфов. У них сейчас особо и дел-то нет, поэтому даже обычная готовка для них целый праздник.   
— Что они такое? — вдруг спрашивает Ди, хмурясь. — Эльфы. Я никогда не сталкивался с ними раньше. Как они работают?  
— Они… — начинает было Поттер, но сразу замолкает. — Ну, — опять говорит он со вздохом, — если честно, они для нас были как люди для аристократии. Мы их не ели, конечно, а просто использовали. Домашние эльфы были нашими слугами. Рабами, вообще-то.  
Он поднимает взгляд на Ди, будто хочет увидеть реакцию на свои слова.   
— Они получают силу от магических домов и заботятся о них. Это удовлетворяет те потребности, которые мы же, отчасти, в них и заложили, и которые поддерживаются селективным размножением. Теперь по своей природе они подчиненные, стремятся угодить и получают от этого удовольствие. Мерзко звучит, да?  
Ди молчит, чуть хмурясь.  
— Большинство из них умерли вслед за волшебниками, — Гарри качает головой и наконец-то продолжает свой путь по коридору. — Я забрал всех, кого смог найти, и пригласил в Хогвартс. Теперь их здесь сотни, тогда как даже в самые лучшие годы, когда замок был полон, их требовалось максимум двадцать. У них сейчас своеобразное голодание по работе, которой просто нет.  
— И если ты их отпустишь...  
Поттер пожимает плечами.  
— Без магии они зачахнут и умрут, — просто говорит он. — Если только не найдут какой-нибудь другой магический дом. Замки и особняки вампиров единственные, которые можно отдаленно считать настоящим волшебным домом, но даже они теперь крайне редки.  
Ди молча следует за Поттером дальше по коридору, пока они не подходят к зияющему пустотой лестничному пролету. Они останавливаются на самом краю и наблюдают, как ступени движутся, вставая на нужные места и образуя новые пути и проходы.  
— Нам сюда, — говорит Гарри и делает шаг вперед, начиная спускаться. Ди успевает за ним как раз вовремя, чтобы, обернувшись, увидеть уплывающую от них платформу этажа. Поттер улыбается. — Они становятся все более активными, — замечает он. — Думаю, им нравится, что Хогвартс пустила корни.  
— Они способны испытывать симпатию? — Ди опять смотрит на движущуюся лестницу.  
— Магия наделяет вещи своеобразной личностью, — Поттер пожимает плечами, продолжая путь. — Впрочем, они не особо умны, способны мыслить только в пределах своих функций. Ступеньки ведут в разные места, им нравится двигаться, следовательно, им нравится вести в разные места. Вот и все. Хогвартс сейчас намного более стабильна, чем раньше. Думаю, из-за этого лестницам проще перемещаться.  
Ди давит вздох, лишний раз убеждаясь, что в этом месте вообще нет никакого смысла.  
— А Хогвартс? — спрашивает Ди. — Насколько умна… она?  
Гарри задумывается на какое-то время, разглядывая арочный потолок.  
— Наверно, вряд ли можно объяснить это понятными словами. Она старая, могущественная. За столько лет цель ее существования менялась много раз. Чаще всего она была школой, а также убежищем и святилищем. В последние года существования волшебников — крепостью. Каждый студент, каждый преподаватель, что здесь когда-либо был, оставил в замке свой отпечаток. Все они повлияли на нее.  
Гарри скашивает взгляд на Ди, улыбаясь.  
— Она невероятно умна. По-своему. У нее не человеческий разум. Большую часть времени я знаю, о чем она думает, но даже не спрашивай меня, как она это делает, потому что я до сих пор без понятия.  
Ди удивленно приподнимает бровь и отворачивается.  
— И тебя это совсем не беспокоит?  
— Ни капельки. Я ведь знаю ее цель. Даже если ты не понимаешь, как она думает, но знаешь, что она хочет и желает больше всего… — Поттер вдруг останавливается прямо посреди очередного коридора и смотрит на Ди: — Кстати говоря, что тебе нравится больше: красота или тайна?  
— Что? — Ди тоже останавливается.  
Улыбка у Гарри становится слишком уж загадочной. Он указывает рукой вперед. Оказывается, они стоят прямо на перекрестке двух коридоров.  
— Я хочу кое-что показать, и тебе нужно выбрать: красота или тайна?   
Ди удивленно смотрит на него, разглядывая эту хитрую улыбку, которая — это почти пугает — очень идет Поттеру. А ведь это определенно самое честное выражение лица, которое Ди когда-либо у него видел. Большую часть времени Гарри смотрит с вежливым любопытством, но здесь эмоции коснулись его глаз, почти заставив их сиять.  
— ...тайна, — наконец-то отвечает Ди.  
— Мужчина моей мечты. Сюда, — Гарри указывает путь.  
Теперь Ди уже действительно любопытно. Он следует за Поттером дальше по коридору, а потом вверх по лестнице, пытаясь отслеживать, где они находятся в конкретный момент. Ди думает, что это седьмой этаж основной части замки, но оказывается неправ. Опять. Похоже, что снаружи замок выглядит куда меньше, чем он есть на самом деле.  
Поттер вдруг останавливается и ведет рукой по абсолютно пустой стене. А потом Ди какое-то время наблюдает, как он начинает ходить взад-вперед по коридору. Один, два… три. И опять останавливается, смотря на стену. Нет, на появившуюся в стене дверь.  
— Выручай-комната, — говорит Поттер и толкает дверь. — Заходи, — легко улыбаясь, смотрит на Ди. — Думаю, загадочный мой, тебе здесь понравится.  
Внутри обнаруживается огромное количество всего. Одна сторона комнаты, которая похожа на пещеру, заставлена шкафами. Они тянутся вдаль бесконечными хаотичными рядами. На некоторых полках стоят книги, другие закрыты стеклянными створками. Какие-то и вовсе похожи на самые настоящие клетки с железными прутьями с висящими на них тяжелыми замками. Но все шкафы однозначно забиты чем-то: просто книгами, какими-то мистическими устройствами и просто несчетным количеством таинственных штук.   
На другой стороне комнаты нет даже этого видимого порядка. Там просто гора сломанной мебели вперемешку с рамами от картин, свернутыми коврами и огромным количеством подушек и ткани. Но есть там еще кое-что более странное. На манекенах висят причудливые мантии, на некоторых из них виднеются остатки брони, дюжина метел торчит то тут, то там, шары, которые похожи на маленькие планеты...  
— В последние годы Магического мира в Хогвартсе жило очень много беженцев, — говорит Поттер, когда Ди подходит ближе, чтобы рассмотреть это все внимательнее. — Здесь жили последние представители наших правительств. И они принесли сюда все, что смогли вытащить из-под руин своих Министерств. Все, что здесь сейчас лежит, — это целая история людей, которых больше нет.  
Ди смотрит на него, а потом оглядывается на бесконечные ряды шкафов и стеллажей. В одном из них он замечает туго скрученные рулоны свитков.  
— Если… было так много людей, почему они все умерли? — спрашивает он. Это вопрос уже давно не выходит у него из головы. — Хогвартс может принять большое количество народа, и здесь полно еды.  
Поттер опускает взгляд, чуть поникает плечами.  
— Люди плохо переносят… замкнутое пространство, — тихо говорит он. — Хогвартс находилась в осадном положении в течение многих лет. Она постоянно подвергалась нападкам и преследованиям со стороны знати. С подобным стрессом трудно справиться в принципе, а тут он длился годами, десятилетиями, веками… Многие покончили собой. Некоторые сошли с ума от ужаса. В такой атмосфере вряд ли кто-то захочет рожать детей.  
Ди молча смотрит на него, удивляясь враз ставшему безжизненным голосу. А потом опять переводит взгляд на комнату.  
— Зачем ты привел меня сюда? — все-таки спрашивает он. — Для тебя это малоприятное место.  
Поттер со вздохом качает головой.  
— У меня были тысячелетия, чтобы оправиться от их смертей. Я хотел показать тебе, кем мы были на самом деле, что мы сделали, — он едва заметно улыбается. — Знаешь, я до сих пор горжусь, что я волшебник.  
Он делает несколько шагов вдоль горы странных предметов.  
— Ну же, дай мне немного похвастаться.   
Ди наклоняет голову к плечу. Сейчас он даже не уверен, стоит ему пожалеть Поттера или восхититься им. Этот странный вампир действительно не понимает, что хвастается перед Ди с самой первой их встречи?  
* * *  
Ди возвращается на склад, который временно стал его домом, на весь день, пока светит солнце. Какое-то время он размышляет над всем, что видел сегодня ночью, что узнал, пытаясь понять, имело ли это хоть какое-то значение.  
Поттер знает мир таким, каким он был очень давно еще до атомной войны и эры аристократии. Он помнит мир за тысячелетия до генетических манипуляций, до того, как история человечества была стерта. Это тонкой нитью прослеживается во всех его словах, во всех ответах. То, как он говорит о совершенно незнакомой Ди стране, о правительствах, о министерствах.  
Да Поттер является пережитком еще более древнего прошлого, чем большинство из аристократии. Это делает его в глазах Ди настолько удивительным, что заставляет задавать вопросы и слушать на них ответы. А Поттер, как настоящий учитель, всегда отвечает.  
— Ну что еще? — слышится голос, и Ди чувствует на своей ладони шевеление паразита. — О чем опять задумался?  
Ди молчит. Правда в том, что он сам не уверен. Покачав головой, он смотрит наверх на единственное окно, что есть в сарае, через которое, тем не менее, прекрасно видно застывший на холме замок.  
— Ты ведь хочешь вернуться и остаться там, да? — спрашивает левая рука, хихикая. — Я точно знаю, что хочешь. Хочешь пойти туда, чтобы стать гостем вампира. Думаю, какая-то часть тебя даже хочет, чтобы он стал твоим господином.  
— Нет, — резко отвечает Ди, — это не так.  
— Да, конечно, — смеется паразит. — Он был бы неплох в этой роли. Это его милосердие и благотворительность, а еще истории. Умный юноша. Естественно, он все еще остается кровососущим вампиром. Впрочем, как и твой дорогой папочка, а уж каким великим правителем он был… пока не...  
Пальцы Ди подрагивают, будто он хочет привычно вдавить паразита в ладонь, но этого не происходит. Вместо этого он опускает взгляд на свою руку, откуда на него смотрит ухмыляющееся лицо.  
— Что-то в тебе все еще хочет быть частью этого, частью аристократии. И тебя выкручивает из-за этого, сильно.  
— Больно длинный у тебя сегодня язык, — замечает Ди.  
— Ну, ты весь такой мрачный, — невозмутимо отвечает симбиот. — Да и не похоже, что ты в состоянии пройти через это в одиночку. Ну же, малыш, положись на меня.  
Ди чуть наклоняет голову.  
— Ты уже много лет так меня не называл.  
— Ну, сейчас тебе все-таки не одна тысяча лет, так что ты уже давно не малыш, — невозмутимо заявляет паразит и шевелит тем местом, которое, видимо, заменяет ему брови. — Но вот ведешь себя едва ли на свой возраст. Должен тебе сказать, что это странно.  
Ди отводит взгляд от ладони и опять смотрит на замок.  
— Гарри Поттер не очень похож на вампира.  
— Я вообще не уверен, что он действительно вампир. Да, клыки у него есть, но он леденцы сосет, а не вгрызается в людские шеи, — говорит паразит. — Что это за вампир такой?  
Ди хочется, чтобы такими когда-нибудь стали все вампиры.  
Паразит громко кашляет и продолжает:  
— Есть в нем что-то не то. Он… да я даже не знаю. Он нечто большее, чем должен быть.  
— Ты имеешь в виду магию?  
— И да, и нет, — бормочет рука. — Не знаю. С ним просто что-то не так. Он не просто ненормальный — тут все понятно, — он совершенно точно не нормальный.  
— ...да, это все проясняет, — тихо говорит Ди.  
— Тс-с, — шипит паразит и щелкает пальцем в попытке показать неприличный жест. — И замок этот странный. Ты заметил? Я вот сразу понял, едва мы вошли туда в первый раз. Ты уже и сам должен был догадаться.   
— Да, — тихо признает Ди, кивая. Он откидывается на стуле с едва заметным вздохом. — Думаю, все дело в магии, о которой он постоянно говорит.  
— Хм-м, — бормочет рука. — И что это значит?  
Ди молчит, и паразит хмыкает.  
— Ну, так или иначе, именно в этом причина твоего мрачного пессимизма. Тебе просто нужно решить, что делать.  
Ди качает головой и снимает шляпу, кладя ее на стол перед собой. Да, всего лишь решить, что делать.  
Внутри Хогвартса он не чувствует того давления и слабости, которые забрали жизнь и силу аристократии. Ди тоже грызет, хоть и медленнее, чем их. Внутри Хогвартса он просто… есть, и при этом там нет его сущности, наличие которой так сильно выматывает.  
Внутри Хогвартса легче дышать.  
Отходить от этого чертовски сложно.  
* * *  
Ди наблюдает со стороны, как люди Тервича привыкают к нависшей над ними вампирской угрозе. Замок они, конечно же, все еще не видят. И если среди них есть магически одаренный ребенок, то им еще придется показать тебя. Ди не знает, видит ли ребенок Хогвартс или тоже нет. Так или иначе, люди знают, что на холме есть замок, на городской доске объявлений даже висит набросок, нарисованный по описанию Ди.  
Поттер приятно проводит время, занимаясь каким-то своими делами, и жители Тервича действительно уже успели привыкнуть за те несколько дней, которые прошли после покупки холма. Очевидно, что они все еще боятся и нервничают, ждут какую-то подлянку, но Ди уже успел заметить, что люди, в общем-то, могут привыкнуть к чему угодно. Даже к призрачному волшебному замку, который они не видят.  
— Все еще жду, что этот проклятый аристократ что-то выкинет, — ругается мэр, обычно смотря на Ди в таких случаях. — Он что-то планирует? Он говорил тебе?  
Ди качает головой.  
— На данный момент он пытается выяснить, как обнаружить ребенка со способностями среди остальных детей. Но он никуда не торопится.  
— Аргх, — недовольно бормочет мэр себе под нос. — Иди и спроси его. Это ожидание сводит людей с ума.  
Люди возвращаются к своим повседневным делам: ухаживают за полями, вовремя открывают свои лавки и магазины, а уже через неделю после покупки холма, у них снова намечается рыночный день, во время которого каждый может продать свои товары на главной площади города. Рутина возвращается в Тервич.   
Естественно, их жизнь не становится вдруг абсолютно мирной — никто не отменял ставшие традиционными опасности Фронтира. По ночам монстры нападают на поля и домашний скот. Хоть вокруг Тервича и нет лесов, но зато полно фруктовых садов, где прячутся демоны, иногда набрасываясь на людей, что ухаживают за деревьями. Впрочем, ничего особенного. Всего лишь обычная жизнь любого города Фронтира. Правда, Ди все-таки приходится пару раз уложить парочку тварей, когда те слишком близко подбираются к его «дому». Но по большей части он их игнорирует.  
На восьмой день после продажи холма кое что меняется. Именно тогда в город прибывает группа охотников на вампиров.  
* * *  
— Мы Пускающие кровь, — выйдя на центр рыночной площади, громким голосом оглашает лидер охотников — широкоплечий чисто выбритый мужчина с двумя винтовками за спиной. — Ходит слух, у вас тут, ребята, появился кто-то из аристократии? И что-то там еще с замком.  
Ди наблюдает за происходящим со стороны, стоя в тени одного из домов. Он видит, насколько напряжены горожане, которые обмениваются сейчас молчаливыми взглядами, время от времени посматривая на холм. Охотники это замечают и смотрят в том же направлении.  
Все трое мужчин тяжело вооружены. У них винтовки и пистолеты, которые, если судить по их, похоже, немалому весу, стреляют чем-то посерьезнее лазерных зарядов. Один так точно чем-то взрывчатым, а остальные два, видимо, звуковыми и фотонными лучами. Ди также примечает парочку арбалетов и снайперскую винтовку, пристегнутую к седлу одной из лошадей.  
— Ну что там еще? — бурча, из ближайшего дома суетливо выходит мэр, впопыхах накинув пальто. — Вы кто такие? Почему кричите?  
— Мы Пускающие кровь — охотники на вампиров высочайшего класса! — говорит лидер охотников и вытаскивает пистолет. Да не просто какой-то там пистолет, а посеребренный револьвер. — Мы слышали о вашей маленькой аристократической проблеме и подумали, что вот, вот они люди, которым нужна наша помощь. И вдруг, о, чудо — помощь пришла.  
— Помощь, — повторяет за ним мэр, начиная нервничать. — Помощь с чем?  
Охотник с револьвером, нахмурившись, смотрит прямо на мэра.  
— Так ведь с вампиром, естественно! У вас есть вампир, а мы охотники на вампиров. Что в этом сложного, старик?! Вам нужна помощь — вот они мы. Все же просто.  
Мэр мнется, его тревожный взгляд бегает с охотников на вампиров, которых он совершенно точно не вызывал, на холм.  
— Мы, эм...  
Ди прищуривается. Охотник на вампиров, который использует пули, значит одно — серебряные пули у него тоже есть. А вот подобное вооружение может означать уже одно из двух: либо у них состоятельный покровитель, либо… приходят они только ради самых богатых целей.  
Похоже, слух о Гарри Поттере и его серебре распространился очень быстро.  
Мэр что-то недовольно бурчит, а потом, заметив Ди в тени дома, уверенно заявляет:  
— Мы уже наняли одного охотника на вампира, больше нам никто не нужен, — он указывает на Ди. — Помощи хватает, сэр, спасибо.  
— О, вот оно что, — едко тянет охотник. — И когда вы его наняли, м? Готов поспорить, вампир ведь до сих пор здесь. Такой себе из него охотник.  
Охотник спешивается, все еще поигрывая револьвером, смотрит на Ди, затем на мэра, а потом оборачивается на глазеющую толпу.  
— Ладно, ладно. Давайте уже не будем ходить вокруг да около, — говорит он. — Мы слышали о вашем вампире и его серебре. И да, других охотников вы, может, и не ищите. Понятно. Больше наемников — больше денег на их оплату. Но вот в чем дело: мы очень хороши в том, что делаем, а вы, ребята, я просто уверен, совсем не прочь получить немного того серебра, что он держит у себя в замке, да? Ага, так и знал.  
— Так, подождите-ка… — начинает было мэр.  
— Итак, — перебивает его охотник. — Почему бы нам с вами, добрые люди, не заключить сделку? Вы нам просто позволяете разобраться с вампиром, а мы вам даем его серебро. Ну, не все, конечно же. Нам ведь тоже надо семьи кормить. Как идейка? Вам даже не придется нас нанимать. Мы сами со всем разберемся. Легко и просто.  
Ди чувствует шевеление в левой ладони.  
— Вот же харизматичный ублюдок, — бормочет паразит.  
Ди хмурится, молча соглашаясь.  
Кажется, будут проблемы.


	7. Chapter 7

Похоже, эти Пускающие кровь в бизнесе еще совсем недавно, потому что Ди о них раньше не слышал. Они шумят в городе, рассказывая всем желающим и не очень о вампирах и других убитых ими монстрах, уделяя особенное внимание полученным после этого трофеям. Они действуют грубо и напористо, и Ди видит отвращение на лицах горожан, однако есть и заинтересованные слушатели. И вот как раз из-за этого стоит волноваться, потому что в их глазах охотники рисуют очень привлекательную картину.  
— Вот это я снял с вампира, которого убил в Греже, — говорит один из охотников, показывая поблескивающий браслет. — Оценщик сказал, что он стоит около десяти тысяч даласов!  
Другой собрал вокруг себя группу из молодых мужчин и старших мальчишек и теперь рассказывает им историю о несчастной девице, которую они с «коллегами» спасли из пасти смерти.  
— Я вас уверяю, она была так благодарна, — он кивает со значительным видом. — Очень-очень, ага… Мы все были очень благодарны друг другу.  
Третий, самый молодой из них, красуется перед юными девушками, показывая шрамы и восхваляя себя в напряженных битвах, где он, едва не теряя жизнь, все-таки вырывал ее чуть ли не зубами. Он привлек к себе не настолько повышенное внимание, как тот со спасенной девицей, но, по крайней мере, многие заинтересовались его внешностью.  
И все это время они ненавязчиво поигрывают таким количеством оружия, которым запросто можно снабдить группу раз в пять больше. Их винтовки лязгают за спинами во время ходьбы. При малейшем желании они готовы любому показать, насколько мощные у них пушки, способные в два счета расправиться с любым вампиром.  
Естественно, что всех этих претензий на славу и внушительного арсенала будет недостаточно даже против более слабого аристократа. Так что Ди даже не сомневается, в чью пользу обернется заварушка, если, конечно, она вообще состоится. Но все-таки то, с какой легкостью Пускающие кровь развернули в городе свою кампанию, вызывает беспокойство.  
Они уже многим успели вскружить голову.  
— О ч-чем они думают, что они делают? — заикаясь, бормочет мэр, расхаживая перед Ди в своем кабинете. — Ну почему именно здесь и сейчас? Ох, это же настоящая катастрофа. Как ты… как ты думаешь, они действительно могут что-то сделать этому аристократу?   
Ди смотрит на мэра, а потом переводит взгляд на окно, через которое видно группку людей, собравшуюся вокруг лидера охотников. Тот наверняка рассказывает им очередную жуткую байку о славе и богатствах.  
— Я понимаю, чего они добиваются, — отвечает Ди. — Они пытаются набрать сторонников.   
— Сторонников? — недоуменно спрашивает мэр. — Зачем?  
— Чтобы отдать их вампиру, — Ди опять смотрит на мэра. — Это тактика, которую когда-то использовали многие слабые охотники на вампиров. Они воодушевляли простой народ встать на свою сторону, а потом натравливали их на вампира. Фактически люди становились наживкой.  
Нет ничего более оскорбительного — и заманчивого, — чем толпа слабых людишек, идущих на замок аристократа с факелами и вилами. Для вампира это самый настоящий шведский стол.  
Мэр жует ноготь большого пальца, и так уже похожий на обрубок, и выглядывает из окна.  
— Нам нужно их остановить, просто необходимо. Это не может продолжаться, людей нельзя запугивать. Нам надо… вышвырнуть этих охотников из города.  
Ди окидывает мэра ничего не выражающим взглядом и прислоняется спиной к стене, скрещивая руки на груди.  
Он уже давно заметил, что в Тервиче нет шерифа. Для города с населением в десять тысяч человек это довольно странно. Впрочем, у них тут есть вполне неплохо подготовленные полицейские, да и само место довольно мирное. До недавнего времени в Тервиче было очень спокойно. Если только редкие нападения монстров, которые без особых проблем подавлялись обычным оружием. В целом ничего особенного. А потом появился замок Поттера.  
Если подумать, это было даже странно. У Ди закрадывается чувство, что он, сам того не зная, случайно занял вакантное место.  
— Ну так вышвырнете их, — просто говорит Ди. — Скажите, что им здесь не рады.  
Мэр раздраженно хмурится и подходит ближе к окну.  
— Придется, — признает он. — Но мы не можем просто заставить их уйти. У них слишком много оружия, чтобы так рисковать.  
На какое-то время в кабинете становится тихо. Мэр продолжает мерить шагами комнату, а Ди терпеливо ждет.   
— Как думаешь, Поттер сочтет это за оскорбление? — наконец-то спрашивает мэр. — Если охотники атакуют замок… что будет делать Поттер?  
Он будет просто непомерно удивлен.  
— Я сильно сомневаюсь, что они вообще смогут добраться до замка, — говорит Ди. — На нем… стоит серьезная защита.  
— Ну а все-таки? Я же видел, сколько у них оружия. А вдруг там есть бомбы? Если они попытаются уничтожить руины или… сделают еще что-нибудь. Как на это отреагирует аристократ?  
Ди едва заметно хмурится. Он тоже думал о том, что случится, если кто-то заложит в руинах бомбу. Повлияет это как-то на замок или нет. В любом случае, вряд ли это будет просто. Все-таки Поттер вместе с замком выживали на протяжении десяти тысяч лет. И большую часть этого времени они вели открытую войну с аристократами. Повредить Хогвартс будет непросто, если даже аристократия на расцвете своего могущества на смогла с этим справиться.  
Но если когда-то замок все-таки был поврежден...  
Ди думает о любви Поттера к замку, о его гордости за него и качает головой.  
— Не думаю, что мы хотим об этом знать, — тихо признает он.  
* * *  
— Так это ты тот самый нанятый охотник, — доносится до Ди, когда он наконец-то решает выйти из тени домов. — Черный прикид, плащ, шляпа и этот меч. Точно-точно, думаю, я о тебе слышал. Ты ведь Ди, да? Дампир.  
Ди смотрит на охотника — это тот самый, который болтал с молодыми деревенскими парнями, развлекая их историями о женщинах. За спиной у него импульсная винтовка, а в кобуре на поясе здоровенный звуковой пистолет, на рукояти которого он демонстративно, хоть и расслабленно, держит ладонь.  
— И? — интересуется Ди.  
— Наслышан, что ты один из лучших в нашем деле, — охотник кладет вторую руку на пояс. Он на несколько сантиметров ниже Ди, но все равно умудряется смотреть на него сверху вниз. — Так как же так вышло, что ты до сих пор не разобрался с этим вампиром? Тут все твердят, что он здесь, засел в своем спрятанном замке. И ты ходишь туда каждую ночь.  
Ди молчит. Охотник говорит так громко, что слышно даже на другом краю площади. Это все какая-то показуха. Вокруг них уже образовалась небольшая группа любопытных.   
— Неважный из тебя охотник на вампиров, — ехидно тянет охотник и наклоняется ближе, смотря прямо на Ди. — Ты видишь этот замок, так ведь? Ты можешь пойти туда, пока солнце еще на небе, и убить вампира во сне. Так почему ты этого не сделал, а? Чего молчишь? Язык проглотил?  
— Что там у вас? — к ним подходит еще один наемник — тот, что главный, с серебряным пистолетом — и приобнимает первого за плечи. — А, Дэл, друга себе завел?  
— Куда уж там, Горал. Не особо-то он разговорчивый. Я уже начинаю думать, что он вообще немой.  
— Ну-ну, Дэл, не будь таким грубым. Мы все здесь делаем одно дело, — ухмыляется Горал. — Я имею в виду, что, может, он до сих пор не убил вампира, потому что это часть какого-то длинного плана. Эй ты, который высокий, темный и тихий! Какой у тебя план?  
Ди по-прежнему молчит, уставившись на охотников. Он еще не решил для себя, как вообще должен на них реагировать.  
— Да нет у него никакого плана, — Дэл качает головой.  
— Ага, точно — плана у него нет, — с жалостью соглашается Горал и треплет Дэла по плечу. — Как же замечательно, что мы оказались здесь. Ведь у нас-то план есть, — говорит он и вдруг чуть повышает голос, продолжая: — Вампиры, которые прячутся в своих замках, они все одинаковые. Для чего им эта защита? От солнечного света — вот для чего! В дневное время они всего лишь окоченевшие трупы, каждый из этих ублюдков! И именно днем мы их прикончим!  
Ди качает головой и разворачивается, чтобы уйти.  
— Эй, друг, ты куда? Подожди! — говорит ему в спину Дэл. — Решил проведать своего вампирского дружка? Поди, собираешься его предупредить, да?  
— Иди-иди! Передай ему, что Пускающие кровь уже здесь, чтобы пустить кровь ему! — кричит Горал и откидывает голову назад, хохоча.  
* * *  
Ди оказывается абсолютно прав — вся эта ситуация с охотниками на вампиров кажется Поттеру чрезвычайно забавной. И он, кстати, не выглядит при этом ни на йоту удивленным.  
— Ты ждал, что так будет, — уверенно говорит Ди.  
— Хм, — Поттер пожимает плечами и улыбается. — Что-то вроде того. Думаю, эта группа всего лишь первая из многих. Другие последуют их примеру, — он засовывает леденец, который до этого крутил между пальцами, обратно в рот. — Ты сыпешь вокруг немного денег, и люди сами начинают стекаться к тебе, желая забрать то, что ты не досыпал. Да, в этом человечество совсем не изменилось.  
Ди смотрит на него долгим взглядом, а потом опять без тени сомнения говорит:  
— Ты не просто думал, что так будет, ты это точно знал. Именно поэтому до сих пор ничего не делал?  
Гарри Поттер опять улыбается, вытаскивая леденец изо рта. Ди мимоходом отмечает, как на его губах блестит фальшивая кровь.   
— Мне было бы очень интересно посмотреть, что же сделают добрые люди Тервича, — улыбка Поттера становится жестче. — Покупать чужую лояльность и признание рискованное дело. Сделаешь так однажды, и в следующий раз они уже выбирают того, кто предложит больше.  
Ди смотрит на него еще мгновение, а потом наклоняет голову, пряча взгляд и то, что могло бы в нем отразиться.  
Конечно, он никогда не считал Гарри Поттера глупым. Ни один вампир, выживающий так долго и так хорошо, не может быть глупым. Ди временами казалось, что Поттер чересчур доверчив, а то и вовсе наивен. Сейчас же он испытывает смесь облегчения и удивления, что это далеко не так.  
Ди видит в Гарри хитрость, намеков на которую даже не замечал до этого. А еще где-то на периферии зудит, что это всего лишь верхушка айсберга.  
— Что если им удастся перетянуть людей на свою сторону, а те массово нападут на замок? — Ди все-таки поднимает взгляд и смотрит прямо на Гарри. — Что тогда?  
Поттер молчит, облизывая леденец.  
— Сначала им нужно попасть сюда, но этого не будет, — ухмыляется он.  
— А если они взорвут руины?  
Улыбка Гарри становится мягче.  
— Ди, ты переживаешь?  
О людях, наносящих вред замку? Нет. О реакции на это Поттера? Да.  
— Что ты сделаешь, если у них получится? — на этот раз Ди действительно серьезен.  
Гарри наклоняет голову к плечу.  
— Хогвартс шесть раз подрывали при помощи ядерной бомбы. Дважды ее сбрасывали с самолета, три раза бомбы устанавливали так близко к замку, как это оказывалось возможным, а один раз бомбу принесли прямо вовнутрь.  
Ди недоуменно смотрит в ответ, а Поттер опять улыбается.  
— Если им все-таки удастся навредить замку, я их первым поздравлю.  
Ди прокручивает в голове все сказанное и задает еще один вопрос, подбирая слова:  
— А если жители Тервича встанут на их сторону?  
— Да я как-то и не рассчитывал, что они примут меня с распростертыми объятиями, — Гарри оборачивается на окно, из которого видно город. — Для них было бы логично попытаться напасть на меня. Я вампир и, с их точки зрения, неприлично богат. Разве это не веские причины?  
Он опирается локтями о каменный подоконник, крутя палочку от леденца в ладони.  
— Пора уже заканчивать с этой драмой. Совсем не важно, нападут горожане на меня или нет, это даст выход тем накопившимся эмоциям, что они держат в себе. А я получу шанс проявить себя.   
Ди хмурится, когда у него в голове все начинает вставать на свои полочки.  
— Ты… — начинает было он, но сразу замолкает.  
Поттер, улыбаясь, отворачивается от окна.  
— Как только со всеми этими глупостями будет покончено, и мы успокоимся, я наконец-то смогу приступить к работе. Надеюсь, больше меня никто не станет отвлекать.  
* * *  
Пускающие кровь продолжают свою кампанию по вербовке обычных людей и на второй день, пока не убеждаются, что пора приступать к следующей части плана, которая, по мнению Ди, еще пафоснее предыдущей.  
— Пришло время нам пойти и посмотреть ну эту мерзкую кровососущую тварь, — с мрачной решимостью говорит Горал. Выглядит это все чересчур хорошо отрепетированным. Он смотрит на холм: — Пойдемте же, люди.  
Это все похоже на какое-то шоу. Пускающие кровь выстраиваются в линию перед горожанами и маршируют по улице как участники какой-то приключенческой истории. Им только драматичного заката не хватает или, если судить по тому, что они собираются сделать, взрывов за спиной, чтобы уж до конца воплотить образ классических героев.  
Очевидно, что все это всего лишь работа на публику, которая наблюдает за ними со смесью удивления и страха. Они ведь все-таки идут к замку вампира, а Пускающие кровь только и делают, что без умолку трещат о том, какие же все вампиры опасные. Даже для них — знаменитых охотников на вампиров.  
Ди почему-то чувствует себя невероятно старым.  
— Ну, — бормочет паразит, прикрытый правой ладонью, — это хотя бы обещает быть интересным. Пойдешь за ними?  
Если честно, Ди не уверен, что хочет во все это вмешиваться. До сих пор эти охотники только и делали, что слишком много говорили. Ди стал для них чуть ли не главным персонажем в их нелепых представлениях. Он бы даже, может, счел это за издевательство, если бы воспринимал всерьез. По большей части ему просто скучно.  
Но ему действительно интересно, как охотники отреагируют на руины. Насколько он может судить, те ни капли не изменились с тех пор, как он видел их впервые. Однако Ди знает теперь другую сторону Поттера — целеустремленную, хитрую и жестокую. И этот Поттер вполне мог понаставить в руинах ловушки...  
Вздохнув, Ди отлепляется от стены дома, в тени которого стоял все это время, и следует за смехотворной группой охотников на вампиров, убедившись, что его никто не видит.   
* * *  
— ...да, да, мы уже встречались с подобным, — легко врет Горал, улыбаясь, скучковавшимся вокруг него людям. — Это старый трюк аристократов — так слабые вампиры прячут свои замки. Видите? Здесь нет никакой защиты — ни турелей, ни другого оружия. Всего лишь иллюзия. Нам нужно найти путь вовнутрь и только.   
У Ди мелькает мысль, наблюдает ли Поттер за разворачивающимся сейчас перед ним представлением. Ему почему-то кажется, что тому бы понравилось.  
Пускающие кровь проводят следующие четыре часа, рыская среди руин, но не находят ничего, кроме… руин. Но они все равно устраивают из этого шоу на всякий случай, если вдруг кто-нибудь смотрит или слушает. Они со знанием дела размахивают руками, объясняя все свои телодвижения.  
Ди уже даже жалеет, что решил пойти за ними. Он прямо чувствует, что успел немного поглупеть, наблюдая за этим унылым спектаклем. Это все просто какая-то… бессмысленная ерунда. К сожалению, разыграно все было настолько хорошо, что неопытные в подобном жители Тервича съели это, даже не прожевав.  
— То слабые, — вдруг говорит один из горожан, косясь на Ди. — Но разве этот не старый?  
— Да быть такого не может, — Дэл беззаботно машет рукой. — Подобраться так близко к городу и ничего при этом не сделать? А он ведь еще и землю купил. В смысле, о чем это вам говорит? Очевидно, что он просто слабак, который не может взять ее силой.  
— Наверняка он проводит все свое время, уютненько устроившись в полном земли гробу, — говорит третий член группы. Ди так и не знает его имени. — Убить его не составит труда.   
— О да, проще простого. Найдем вход в замок и все дела, — поддакивает Горал и почему-то хмурится. — Правда, придется повозиться. Руины-то немаленькие. Может, даже несколько дней потратим.  
— Во время которых вы собираетесь наслаждаться гостеприимностью людей Тервича, полагаю?  
Ди чувствует, как у него сквозь весь позвоночник будто вырастают ледяные иглы. Он медленно смотрит налево и видит Гарри Поттера, который стоит рядом с таверной. Его капюшон поднят. Он облокачивается на подоконник открытого окна и заглядывает внутрь вместе с лучами заходящего солнца. Чуть наклонив подбородок, он улыбается.   
Абсолютно все недоуменно смотрят на него, а Ди со вздохом прикрывает лицо ладонью.  
Поттер все еще улыбается.  
— В смысле, вы же, вроде, именно так работаете? — изумленно спрашивает он. — Вы разворачиваете свое дело рядом с деревней или городом, у которых есть проблемы с вампирами. Еще лучше, если совсем недавно жители каким-то образом обогатились. И потом вы как-то… делаете свою работу. Сначала вы говорите о паре дней, затем возникают проблемы, и дело затягивается на недели, пока вдруг вы не остаетесь на одном месте на месяц, два, двенадцать… И все это время добрые люди поют вас, кормят и дают все самое лучшее...   
Горал хмурится.  
— Ты кто, черт побери, такой? — в замешательстве спрашивает он.  
Ди приходится быстро закрыть себе рот ладонью, чтобы сдержать пытающиеся вырваться оттуда звуки. Он не совсем уверен, но это похоже на смех.  
Тем временем, ухмылка Поттера становится шире настолько, что в закатном свете блестят клыки.  
— А я вампирская проблема.


	8. Chapter 8

На мгновение повисает звенящая тишина. Все находящиеся в таверне люди, повернув головы, смотрят на Поттера, а тот, в свою очередь, просто им улыбается, чего-то выжидая. А потом словно кто-то бросает гранату прямо в толпу, потому что люди разом отшатываются от окна в разные стороны, в том числе и якобы великие охотники на вампиров.  
— Эй, подождите-ка! Это же невозможно, — Горал тычет в Гарри пальцем. — На улице еще светло. Ты не можешь быть вампиром!  
— Солнце только что село, — невозмутимо отвечает Поттер.  
— Так ведь все равно светло!  
Гарри оборачивается ко все еще яркому небу, хоть само солнце действительно уже укатилось за горизонт. Ди между делом замечает, что его лицо при этом остается в тени капюшона. Выходит, свет все-таки может ему навредить… тем не менее, он уже на ногах.  
— Ох, вы только посмотрите, — говорит Гарри. — Похоже, что вы правы! Браво, превосходно! Отличное владение дедукцией.  
— Если бы ты был вампиром, то лежал бы сейчас в своем вонючем грязном гробу! — выкрикивает Горал, делая шаг вперед. — Только посмотри на себя — ты на вампира вообще не похож. Ты… да ты ненастоящий!  
Похоже, такого Поттер точно не ожидал. Он разворачивается обратно и смотрит с недоверием.  
— Д-да, — Дэл тоже выходит вперед. — Ага, черт возьми, точно! Неудивительно, что местным ты так быстро понравился! Ты же их просто обманываешь. Ты не вампир!  
Поттер открывает было рот, чтобы возразить, но в итоге недовольно кривит лицо.  
— Ну блин, — он трет пальцами подбородок, напряженно хмурясь. — Я... я вообще не знаю, как реагировать на подобное. Хм.  
Где-то глубоко внутри Ди ему искренне сочувствует. Всего мгновение.  
— Ха! Фальшивый вампир, — хохочет Горал. — Ох, должен заметить, это что-то новенькое. Так и кто ты тогда? Мутант? Спорим, у тебя есть какая-то сила вроде телепатии, чтобы люди думали, что ты вампир? Но ты точно не вампир, ха! У тебя совершенно нет никакого вампирского сияния. Да у тебя даже глаза зеленые!  
Поттер моргает своими зелеными глазами.  
— А чем вам не угодили зеленые глаза? — спрашивает он, делая вид, что оскорбился. — Почему я никогда..?  
Горал тычет в Поттера пальцем, будто хочет проткнуть.  
— Все знают, что у вампиров красные глаза! — чересчур драматично заявляет он. — Ты фальшивый вампир!   
У Ди такое чувство, что сейчас тут очень не хватает шокированных вздохов, потому что перед ним разворачивается прямо-таки театральное действо, но вот зрителям забывают включать таблички действий. В таверне стоит полная тишина, в которой Поттер в замешательстве смотрит на охотников.  
— Так, — он опять пытается что-то сказать, — я… ладно, хорошо. С какой такой радости я стал бы притворяться вампиром? Что мне это дает, кроме чрезмерно завышенных цен на землю? Я заплатил… сколько там? Пятьсот миллионов чистым серебром меньше чем за полдюжины акров земли. Зачем кому-то так делать?  
— Ради страха! Ради авторитета! — наступает Горал. Он прищуривается, продолжая: — Ты притворяешься аристократом, у которого якобы есть невидимый замок, окутываешь себя тайной и прочей чушью, а потом заставляешь людей тебя бояться. Точно-точно, я понял — ты хочешь, чтобы они служили тебе, как это было во времена аристократии.  
Гарри все еще недоуменно таращит глаза.  
— Что? — спрашивает он. — Повторяю: пять миллионов даласов в серебре. Зачем мне это притворство? За такие деньги я мог бы просто нанять штат прислуги!  
— Ну, когда люди тебя боятся сейчас, им не придется платить потом.  
Поттер, словно рыба, открывает и закрывает рот. В итоге он раздраженно вздыхает.  
— И сколько человек я мог бы нанять за пять миллионов, чтобы они служили мне до конца жизни?  
— Точно уж не всю деревню, — Горал опять поднимает палец и машет им перед Гарри, состроив хитрую рожу. — Я тебя раскусил, — довольно говорит он. — Даже если бы ты поменял цвет своих глаз, это бы не помогло. Подделать вампирское сияние ты не сможешь!  
Ди лениво оглядывает молчащих зрителей. Возможно, на них так действует убедительная логика Горала, или же виноват кажущийся беспомощным Поттер, но эта мысль, похоже, постепенно укореняется в их сознании. Ди видит, как люди хмурятся, обмениваются задумчивыми, растерянными взглядами. Даже давление страха становится меньше.  
— Да что еще за сияние?! — не выдерживает Гарри и поворачивается к Ди. — Что, черт возьми, он несет?  
Ди слегка откашливается.  
— Обычно у всех вампиров есть своеобразная… аура.  
— Оу, — кажется, Поттер наконец-то понимает. — Вот оно что. Значит, вы говорили об... — он смотрит прямо на Горала, — ...этом.  
И вся таверна — если даже не целый город — чуть ли не тонет во всепоглощающем присутствии древнего вампира. Аура у Поттера настолько плотная, что ее видно. Она пульсирующими волнами расходится от тела, заставляя даже Ди задерживать дыхание от напряжения. Люди в таверне, каждый из них, моментально бледнеют, застывая на своих местах. Если до этого были еще слышны шепотки, то сейчас тишина мертвая.  
И в центре всей этой неотвратимой силы стоит Гарри Поттер, облокотившись на подоконник.  
— Я всегда считал, что это похоже на какое-то размахивание причиндалами, — хмыкает он. Голос его совершенно спокоен, в нем нет ни намека на агрессию. А ведь он всем своим существованием буквально заставляет стоять людей на коленях. — Посмотрите на меня, узрите мою мощь, бойтесь меня. Пф, аристократы. Ни крупицы достоинства.   
Так же быстро, как аура появилась, она так же быстро пропала. Поттер ее словно впитал обратно в себя, и нет ее, словно не было никогда. Когда он снова перестает ощущаться могущественным вампиром, люди наконец-то начинают дышать ровнее, но все равно кто-то еще задыхается, шокированно распахнув красные из-за полопавшихся капилляров глаза.  
Поттер выдавливает из себя кривую улыбку и смотрит на Ди.  
— Ты тоже думал, что я ненастоящий, потому что я так раньше не делал? — серьезно спрашивает он.  
Ди бросает на него взгляд и медленно бесшумно выдыхает. Его сердце молотом стучит в груди, а воздействие силы Поттера, кажется, до сих пор раздается эхом во всем теле, бьется внутри, как какая-то внеземная энергия.  
— Я… не знал, что вампиры могут это контролировать. До встречи с тобой.  
Поттер кладет щеку на ладонь.  
— Хах, вот, значит, почему ты делал так все время. У тебя нет контроля. Я думал, что ты… неважно, — он качает головой и обращается уже к Горалу: — Так что там по поводу фальшивого вампирского бизнеса...   
Горал, мертвенно бледный от ужаса, издает глухой полузадушенный сип, уставившись на Гарри.  
Дэл выхватывает пистолет и, крича как сумасшедший, начинает с бешеной скоростью нажимать на спусковой крючок. Все происходит слишком быстро, чтобы обычный человек успел хоть как-то среагировать, но Ди видит каждое движение словно в замедленной съемке. Он уже готовится взяться за мечи, потому что лазерные заряды такого типа можно отразить металлом. Ему, конечно, придется внимательно следить за рикошетом, но он все еще может...  
Поттер уже держит свою тонкую деревяшку, когда пальцы Ди только едва касаются рукояти меча. Он мягко стучит ей по воздуху перед собой, а потом так же молниеносно деревяшка исчезает из виду. Слишком быстро, чтобы человеческий глаз уловил движение. Ди хмурится, все-таки взявшись за меч. Он наблюдает, как мчащиеся к Поттеру яркие заряды перед самым его лицом врезаются в невидимую преграду.  
Дэл разряжает пистолет полностью, обрушивая на Поттера волну из двенадцати выстрелов, которые уходят в никуда. Гарри, сложив на груди руки, улыбается. В конце концов охотник понимает, что палит абсолютно бесцельно. Замешкавшись, он все-таки убирает пистолет в кобуру и собирается сделать кое-что намного хуже и куда серьезнее. Он берет гранатомет.  
— Нет, Дэл, подожди! — выкрикивает Горал, но Дэл все равно нажимает на спуск.  
В этот раз Ди смотрит внимательнее. Он видит, как Поттер достает палочку и просто держит ее. Через долю секунды из дула вылетает граната, которой нужно всего ничего, чтобы… Поттер стучит по ней самым кончиком палочки, и граната мгновенно взрывается.  
Все помещение омывается ярчайшим светом, но жара совсем нет. И когда Ди привыкает к этой внезапной вспышке, он понимает, что именно сделал Поттер. Сам взрыв оказывается заключен в невидимый кокон. На мгновение сфера светится обжигающим белым светом, а потом становится угольно черной. Вот уже вместо света в воздухе парит клубок дыма. При всем при этом из сферы не просачивается ни единого звука.  
Тишина в таверне становится какой-то зловещей.  
Поттер разбивает невидимую сферу, стукнув по ней пальцем пару раз. Она лопается словно мыльный пузырь. Дым мгновенно поднимается к потолку и расползается по нему тягучей черной волной. Едкий запах сажи и взорвавшегося пороха наполняют воздух, все еще горячие осколки шрапнели падают на пол всего лишь в футе от окна.  
Гарри же совершенно не выглядит удивленным, и когда люди с криками бросаются к выходу — к окнам в противоположной от него стороне, — он поворачивает к Пускающим кровь напряженный взгляд.  
— Это, — жестко говорит он, — могло навредить большому количеству человек.  
Горал мнется, нерешительно косясь на Дэла. Еще через пару секунд на его лице появляется уверенность, когда он тянется к своему пистолету. Серебряному пистолету.  
— Он стреляет серебряными пулями, — ухмыляется Горал.  
— Как удобно, — холодно отвечает Поттер, и сразу же раздается выстрел.  
Ди, который уже убедился в колоссальной разнице сил, задумчиво наблюдает со стороны, сложив руки на груди. Он видит, как Поттер опять быстро ловит пулю в воздухе перед собой, несколько раздраженно взмахнув своей тонкой деревяшкой. Все происходит настолько быстро, что никто ничего не замечает. Кроме Ди, конечно же.  
Он лениво размышляет об этой деревяшке. Похоже, это своеобразный проводник для магии Гарри. Она похожа на тонкий кол или указку, которой пользуется учитель в классе, только очень короткую. Ди понимает, почему Поттер предпочитает не показывать ее людям — дерево легко сломать, поэтому ее можно считать его слабым местом. Но все-таки...  
Магический инструмент из дерева, смутно напоминающий кол… Возможно, теперь найдется ответ на один из древнейших вопросов — почему именно дерево используют в качестве идеального оружия для уничтожения вампиров. Сам Ди тоже применяет именно дерево в форме тончайших метательных игл — лично для него это одно из самых эффективных орудий, — но он никогда не знал, почему. Почему дерево, если сталь намного тверже и долговечнее?  
Ди решает отложить этот вопрос на потом и вновь обращает внимание на разворачивающуюся в таверне сцену.  
Поттер рассматривает зависшую перед ним пулю и задумчиво бормочет:  
— Она не полностью серебряная, а всего лишь на самом кончике.  
Он нажимает указательным пальцем на кончик пули, отчего кожа на месте соприкосновения шипит, а вверх закручивается струйка дыма. Отдернув руку, Поттер потирает обожженный палец, и он прямо на глазах заживает, а поврежденная кожа отлетает тонкой шелухой.  
— Плохое качество серебра, — замечает Поттер. Пуля падает, с глухим звуком стукнувшись о пол, и грустно закатывается куда-то под окно между полом и стеной. — Итак? — Поттер расслабленно скрещивает руки. — Что дальше? — невозмутимо спрашивает он.  
— Дэл, Гирн, — зовет Горал и хватает со спины одну из винтовок. Его напарники делают то же самое. На его лице храбрость граничит с отчаянием, когда он нервно усмехается: — Мне редко удается использовать эту штуку, но какого черта? Знаешь, что это? Это импульсная винтовка. Она пускает ударную волну, которая может уложить целый дом и даже твой...  
— И ты собираешься использовать ее здесь, прямо внутри здания, где люди пьют, веселятся и занимаются своими делами? — удивленно перебивает его Гарри. — Нет, так не пойдет. Разоружи их, пожалуйста, и перенеси все в ратушу.  
Ди переводит взгляд на Пускающих кровь, которые, как и приказано, оказываются совершенно без оружия. Их пистолеты, ножи и винтовки попросту испаряются, превращаясь в нечто, похожее на мираж. И теперь у этой троицы добрая дюжина пустых кобур, а в руках они держат воздух. До чего же комичные у них сейчас выражения лиц.  
— Дерьмо, — на Дэла медленно накатывает понимание. — Дерьмо. Дерьмо!  
А затем он разворачивается, чуть ли не пролетает по таверне и выпрыгивает из окна в противоположной от Поттера стороне. Горал смотрит ему вслед с отчаянной яростью, а потом и вслед Гирну, который берет пример с Дэла. Чуть попятившись, он тоже быстро убегает, на ходу выкрикивая проклятия.   
Так Ди внезапно остается в таверне совершенно один, только Поттер заглядывает в окно.  
— Что же, я даже немного разочарован, — говорит Гарри, вздыхая. Он опять ставит локти на подоконник и кладет щеку на ладонь. — Ну правда, слабоватое вышло шоу.  
Он смотрит прямо на Ди.  
— С аурой я, похоже, немного перестарался, да? — спрашивает грустно.  
— ...очень перестарался, — медленно соглашается Ди. У него в голове мелькает вопрос, насколько далеко эта аура распространилась. Старые вампиры, имея подобную силу, могли заморозить целые залы. А кто-то возраста Поттера… Ди стоило бы проверить, но он был бы не удивлен, узнав, что от Поттера досталось всему городу.  
— Вот же хрень. Я в этом никогда не был силен, всегда считал, что это так грубо, — бормочет Поттер себе под нос и слабо вздрагивает. Недовольно скривившись, он раздраженно выдыхает: — Я же пытался представить себя в лучшем свете, но, кажется, зашел слишком далеко, — признает он и смотрит на Ди: — Я надеялся немного осмотреться в городе, но… видимо, мне надо дать людям возможность прийти в себя после такого?  
— Им… нужно время, да, — не без иронии отвечает Ди, и осматривает Поттера с ног до головы. Лазерные заряды, граната и серебряная пуля, а на нем ни царапины. — Как тебе удается ограничивать свою ауру?  
— Ты действительно не умеешь ее контролировать? — спрашивает Гарри.  
Ди предпочитает промолчать.  
— Я волшебник, — Гарри пожимает плечами и опускает капюшон, потому что на улице уже достаточно темно. — Я ходил в школу семь лет, чтобы научиться контролировать свою магию. А вампирская аура это магия… в определенном ее понимании. Так что для меня это не вопрос контроля, скорее, наоборот. Мне требуется приложить определенное усилие, чтобы показать ауру.  
— Понятно, — тихо говорит Ди, хмурясь.  
Поттер смеряет его взглядом, а потом вдруг говорит:  
— Знаешь… возможно, ты тоже мог бы научиться. Впрочем, тебе наверняка будет сложнее делать это.  
— И ты готов меня учить? — Ди вскидывает напряженный взгляд.  
— Ну что я могу сказать? Я же учитель, — Поттер пожимает плечами и оборачивается в сторону улицы. — Приходи позже, и я объясню тебе принцип. Сейчас мне надо вернуться в замок. Думаю, я уже исчерпал на сегодня весь лимит гостеприимства.  
* * *  
Позже, идя выяснить, чем сейчас занимаются в городе Пускающие кровь, Ди все еще раздумывает над предложением, которое так легко получил. За обучение способности сдерживать ауру дампиры, да и вампиры тоже, могли убить. Да, эта подавляющая всё аура несомненно является преимуществом для тех, в ком течет кровь вампира, но она по большей части является препятствием. Она может в любой момент выдать тебя, находиться среди нормальных людей просто невозможно, а еще она сразу же всем говорит, что ты вообще-то дампир.  
У Ди бывают моменты, когда он может сдерживать свою ауру, но это, скорее, происходит случайно, чем намеренно. Так что он понимает, что действительно способен обучиться этому в полной мере. И все же… вампир будет учить дампира...  
Очередное доказательство ненормальности Поттера как вампира.  
— ...тут творится какое-то колдовское дерьмо, — слышит Ди голос Дэла, когда заходит в ратушу. Пускающие кровь вовсю наседают на выглядящего совершенно измученным мэра.  
— У вас тут далеко не обычный вампир, — чуть ли не торжественно заявляет Горал. — Такой силы нет у простых вампиров. Ему запросто может быть несколько тысяч лет. Думаю, вы должны покинуть город, пока еще можете контролировать себя.  
— П-покинуть? — заикаясь, переспрашивает мэр. — Не несите чушь!  
— А ты! — Горал поворачивается к Ди. — Ты зовешь себя охотником на вампиров! Да ты вообще ничего не сделал. Ты должен был помочь нам!  
— Вы и сами отлично справлялись без моей помощи, строя из себя идиотов, — сухо замечает Ди.  
— Ди, отлично, ты здесь, — облегченно выдыхает мэр и устало трет лицо. — Тут сейчас была волна… чего-то. Поступило так много странных сообщений, а потом пришли эти люди. Ты можешь объяснить, что произошло?  
— Этот идиот, — Горал тычет в Ди, — позволил вампиру появиться в городе и не сделал ничего, чтобы его остановить! Мы из кожи вон лезли, тянули время, давая людям возможность уйти.  
Ди невозмутимо приподнимает бровь, а потом смотрит на мэра.  
— Поттер решил посетить город, чтобы повеселиться за счет вот этих вот людей, — без раздумий говорит он. — А они на него напали. Никакого ущерба имуществу, никто не пострадал. Единственная потеря, которую я вижу, это… достоинство.  
— Никакого ущерба? А как же наше оружие?! — требовательно спрашивает третий наемник — Гирн. — Оно стоит кучу денег. Кто нам все возместит, а?!  
— Точно, точно! Вампир забрал наши пушки. И если вы с этим мерзким монстром такие расчудесные дружбаны, и ты нихуя не сделал, чтобы остановить его, то ты просто обязан нам все компенсировать! — кричит Горал, видя в Ди свой новый потенциальный источник дохода.  
Ди смеряет его ничего не выражающим взглядом и опять обращается к мэру:  
— Их оружие должно было появиться здесь, в ратуше. Его разве еще нет?  
— Я… что? — спрашивает мэр, сбитый с толку.  
— Поттер послал оружие сюда. Оно здесь?  
— Ну… мы его не видели. Да я и не знаю, где оно должно быть, так что… — мэр хмурится, смотря на Пускающих кровь. Потом он поворачивается к членам полиции, которые стоят неподалеку. Выглядят они угрожающе. — Следите за ними, — приказывает он, кивая на охотников. — А мы пойдем искать оружие. Ди, присоединишься?  
— Эй, подождите-ка секунду! — повышает голос Горал, но мэр его игнорирует, разворачиваясь к двери. Ди следует за ним.  
— Ну что за бардак, — бормочет мэр. — Скажи, этот Поттер сумасшедший?  
Он полный безумец.  
— Из того, что я знаю, он очень сожалеет, что напугал горожан, — говорит Ди вместо своих мыслей. — Думаю, он просто хотел поиздеваться над охотниками, выставив их дураками, не более.  
Ди хмурится на собственные слова. Вот же… Похоже, манера речи Поттера заразительна.  
— Я что-то слышал о каком-то взрыве, — опасливо уточняет мэр.  
— Один из охотников запустил в него гранату, старую пороховую гранату, — объясняет Ди. — Поттер поместил ее внутрь своеобразного изолированного энергетического контура.  
— И на том спасибо, — бормочет мэр. — Что еще случилось?  
Пока Ди рассказывает обо всем произошедшем, они комната за комнатой осматривают ратушу и наконец находят все оружие в подвале здания прямо рядом с городским сейфом. Все аккуратно разложено на полу. Но не только пистолеты и ножи. Каждый арбалетный болт лежит рядом со своим арбалетом, как и каждый кол и граната, даже пули выстроились в стройные маленькие ряды. Всего три десятка видов разного оружия.  
Ди мимоходом замечает, что пуль с серебряным кончиком всего три штуки. Он совсем не удивлен.  
Мэр смотрит на все это и опять начинает грызть ноготь большого пальца — такими темпами он скоро разгрызет его до крови.   
— Ты уверен, что Поттер не злится? Его аура… Я чувствовал ее на всем пути сюда. Она была… чудовищной.  
Ди согласно хмыкает.  
— Чем вампир старее, тем сильнее он становится, — тихо говорит он. — А Поттер… очень стар. Но нет, он не злится.  
Мэр кивает, сглатывая, и смотрит на арсенал.  
— Это все уже выходит из-под контроля. Нам нужно выставить этих людей из города и быстро, пока они не причинили реальный ущерб. Что предложишь, Ди?  
— Во-первых, не вооружать их снова.  
Мэр делает задумчивое лицо.  
— Они ведь начали стрелять в… горожанина. Там, в таверне. И за это мы имеем право все у них конфисковать, да? Да, точно, точно имеем.  
Ди молча смотрит на ровные ряды перед собой.  
Неужели… Поттер только что передал городу целый арсенал для охоты на вампиров стоимостью в небольшое состояние?


	9. Chapter 9

Пока охотники поднимают вой по поводу своего оружия, а мэр наслаждается неожиданно вновь приобретенной властью, Ди направляется в Хогвартс. Пускающие кровь глумятся над ним, выкрикивая что-то вроде того, что он собирается расшаркиваться перед своим вампиром. Ди их просто игнорирует, но вот паразит нет.  
— Случись это пять тысяч лет назад, ты бы пошел делать именно это, — бормочет он, хихикая. — И тебе бы даже понравилось.  
— Времена были другие, — отвечает Ди. Он оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на город, а потом продолжает путь к холму. Он идет по тропе, которая ведет прямо к замку. Раньше по ней пастухи водили свои стада, чтобы те могли пастись на вершине. Больше их здесь нет, а вот тропа осталась.  
Было бы куда быстрее добраться на лошади, но в этот раз Ди предпочитает не торопиться. Ему нужно подумать.  
— Время все время меняется, а вдруг опять пришло то самое? — бормочет паразит. — В смысле, ты только глянь на этого парня. Очевидно же, что исчезать он не собирается. Черт, да он делает как раз совершенно противоположное (п/п: согласно канону, до становления вампиров властелинами планеты группа учёных-аналитиков предрекла, что рано или поздно аристократам суждено навсегда исчезнуть с лица Земли).  
Ди молчит, вспоминая, каким был Гарри Поттер в таверне. Он казался намного более живым, чем прежде, обновленным даже. Он будто все еще борется с остатками своего сна и становится активнее. И это кардинально отличается от того, как ведут себя остальные вампиры в последнее время.  
Правда в том, что чем дольше спит вампир, тем больше у него энергии, когда он просыпается. Лучше всего… сохранились те вампиры, которые спали десятилетиями между вспышками активности. Они просыпались такими, какими были тысячелетия назад. Но эта энергия, заимствованная у самой Земли… быстро таяла, и ей наслаждались до последнего.  
Поттер совершенно точно не делал этого в таверне.  
И если, как подозревает Ди, магия действительно окажется тем самым ответом на вопрос, почему вампиры стали терять свои силы… сила Поттера никогда его не покинет.  
Раз уж Поттер так хорошо отвечает на вопросы, пришло время вопросов посложнее.  
Ди заходит на территорию Хогвартса и какое-то время прогуливается среди башен и галерей, которые никуда не ведут. Замок стоит на холме чуть больше недели и уже выглядит так, будто находился здесь всегда. По стенам вьется лоза, трава, до этого придавленная, вновь тянется к небу, оплетая маленькие камешки и заползая в щели на тропе. Во Фронтире растения растут быстро.  
Зайдя уже наконец-то в сам замок через боковую дверь, Ди сразу же натыкается на нервничающего эльфа, на половину спрятавшегося под подоконником.  
— Нетти должна сообщить господину, что милорд Поттер в учительской, — пищит эльф. — Господин знает, где это?  
— Думаю, найду, — отвечает Ди. Он точно проходил мимо учительской раз или два вместе в Поттером.  
— М-может быть, господин голоден? — с надеждой спрашивает эльф. — Если господин желает, Нетти может что-нибудь принести.  
Ди размышляет пару секунд, а потом вздыхает.  
— ...чашку кофе, — решается он.  
Не сдержав радостного пронзительного вскрика, эльфийка несколько раз резко кивает головой.  
— Нетти так счастлива! Господин, Нетти все сделает быстро. Какой кофе желает господин?  
— Черный. И принеси его в учительскую, — Ди смотрит на нее с опаской.  
— Да, господин, очень хорошо. Нетти принесет кофе в учительскую, — тараторит эльф и исчезает.  
— Впечатлительные маленькие существа, — хмыкает левая рука и подталкивает пальцы. — Хм, кофе? Не кровь?  
Ди качает головой и идет дальше по коридору первого этажа туда, где, как он помнит, находится учительская.  
— А-а, я понял, — хитро тянет паразит, — ты идиот.  
— Что, прости?  
— Пытаешься воздерживаться, чтобы не привыкнуть к тому изобилию, что есть у Поттера, — хихикает паразит. — Ты можешь хоть немного расслабиться и просто наслаждаться этими маленькими вампирскими дарами? Хех, да понял я. Все надеешься, что выберешься из всего этого невредимым.  
Ди мрачнеет.  
— Интересно будет на это посмотреть, — продолжает паразит. — Ставлю на то, что шансы у тебя нулевые. Тебе ни за что не уйти от этого.  
Ди сжимает ладонь в кулак, заставляя паразита замолчать. Буквально через пару шагов он замечает слегка приоткрытую дверь, через которую на темный коридор льется теплый свет.  
Учительская в Хогвартсе мало чем похожа на другие учительские, которые видел Ди. Впрочем, если честно, он школы-то вообще не часто посещает. В помещении есть камин и несколько кресел, обитых плисом. Вокруг единственного стола, больше похожего на чайный, стоят удобные на вид диванчики. Ди может легко представить, что столов тут раньше было явно больше. Возможно, даже был один длинный стол для совещаний, но… Поттер здесь совсем один, поэтому ему и такого стола хватит.  
Гарри, устроившись на диване лицом к пылающему камину и скинув туфли, удобно закинул ноги на подлокотник. В руках у него бокал. Бокал, полный чего-то красного. Ди моментально узнает содержимое еще до того, как чувствует запах.  
Поттер смотрит на него, замечает направленный на бокал взгляд и улыбается.  
— Мне нужно было что-нибудь выпить, — он пожимает плечами и ставит бокал на столик. — Чтоб ты знал, это та же самая штука, просто в жидком виде. Попробовать хочешь?  
— Нет, спасибо, — отвечает Ди, оглядываясь по сторонам. На другой стороне комнаты парит призрак. Если точнее, он сидит прямо на воздухе, сложив руки так, будто облокачивается на что-то, а голову уложил сверху рук. Он спит.  
— Не обращай на него внимание. Биннс старше меня. Единственное, что его интересует, это преподавание, — с непонятной грустью поясняет Поттер. — Опять уснул на стуле, да так и уплыл с него. Сейчас он почти всегда спит.  
Ди медленно кивает и, бросая на призрака еще один взгляд, идет прямо к креслам. Гарри молча наблюдает за ним, пока он отстегивает со спины меч, ставит его на пол рядом с одним из кресел, а потом непринужденно садится. Подумав секунду, Ди снимает и шляпу, устраивая ее на длинной рукояти меча.  
Внезапно на столике перед ними оказывается чашка кофе, которой еще секунду назад там не было.  
— Что случилось с охотниками? — спрашивает Поттер, отворачиваясь к огню.  
— Мэр конфисковал их оружие, чему они были не очень рады, — аккуратно взяв чашку, Ди медленно откидывается на спинку. Кресло такое мягкое, что в нем просто не получается сидеть прямо. — Если они не настолько глупы, как кажутся, то посчитают свои потери и просто уйдут.  
Поттер издает короткий смешок.  
— О, сложная задачка.  
Ди с ним молча соглашается, делая первый глоток кофе. Он крепкий и очень горький. Закинув ногу на ногу, Ди смотрит на Поттера поверх чашки. Отголоски той энергии, что была в таверне, все еще здесь. Именно из-за нее зеленые глаза Поттера мягко сияют. Но в целом весь образ вампира возвращается к тому, каким он был с самого начала. Правда, та хитринка из глаз никуда не делась.  
— Ты ведь все это специально сделал? — вдруг спрашивает Ди, опустив чашку на колено.  
— Да, — похоже, Поттер и не думает возражать.  
— Ты все спланировал.  
Гарри хмыкает и совсем откидывается на спинку дивана. Сейчас он уже почти лежит на нем.  
— Эльфы наблюдали за городом и за охотниками в частности. Так что я прекрасно знал, как они отреагируют. Впрочем, в мои далеко играющие планы не входило, что охотники решат меня атаковать.  
Ди понятливо кивает, ожидая продолжения.  
— Фальшивый вампир, — Поттер смеется, уставившись в потолок. — Как это вообще понимать?  
Ди отводит взгляд.  
— Ты… не похож на обычного вампира. Они ждали аристократа или кого-нибудь, кто хотя бы попытается им притвориться.  
— Надо же, — Поттер прикрывает ладонью глаза.  
— А мэру ты оружие отдал ради какой-то очередной проверки?  
Поттер садится ровнее и смотрит на Ди.  
— Только представь, что бы было, оставь я все себе? Или если бы вообще уничтожил? — он качает головой. — Но да, в чем-то ты прав. Мэр хочет использовать его, чтобы убить меня?  
— Ты уже успел продемонстрировать, что оно против тебя бесполезно.  
— Это не так, — не соглашается Гарри. — Не тогда, когда я не вижу самого выстрела или внезапного нападения.  
— Ты быстрее пули. Вдобавок, активен в те часы, когда большинство вампиров еще спит.  
— Это не делает меня неуязвимым, — Гарри дергает плечом. Он подталкивает под голову диванную подушку, чтобы шее было удобнее.  
Ди отводит взгляд, размышляя о непринужденности этих слов. Ведь это действительно всего лишь слова. Находясь в магическом замке, под его защитой, под присмотром преданных слуг, которые могут появляться и исчезать по своему желанию… Можно сказать, что Поттер действительно неуязвим.  
— Мэр наверняка захочет экипировать этим оружием полицейских, как только Пускающие кровь покинут город, — Ди делает еще один глоток кофе.  
— Наверно, так и будет, — Поттер поворачивается, усаживаясь на бок, и кладет голову на сгиб руки. — Ты явно хочешь мне что-то сказать, — замечает он. — Давай уже.  
Ди медленно опускает чашку.  
— Я знаю только одного вампира старше тебя, — аккуратно говорит он. — А второму по возрасту аристократу было семь тысяч лет. Он накопил всю свою силу благодаря очень долгому сну.  
— Как ты помнишь, у меня тоже долгие периоды сна, — вставляет Гарри.  
— Ты делаешь так из-за скуки, — Ди не сводит с него глаз. — Ты засыпаешь, потому что тебе нечего делать, а не потому, что слабеешь.  
Поттер молчит, смотря на огонь в камине. Если точнее, на бокал с кровью, который стоит на столике между ним и камином.  
— Замок питает тебя, так ведь? Он поддерживает вампиров, — похоже, Ди даже не сомневается в своих словах.  
— Хогвартс поддерживает магических существ, — отвечает Гарри. — Привидений, домашних эльфов, портреты, всех мелких вредителей, которые до сих пор существуют только из-за замка, меня… мы все живем благодаря магии.  
Ди наклоняет голову. Комната погружается в тишину.  
— Естественно, ты ничего не знал бы этом, — вздохнув, Поттер тянется к столику. Взяв с него бокал, он делает большой глоток и ставит бокал на место. — Еще в самом начале аристократия сделала очень много всего. И одно из самых важных решений было выбрать ту ложь, которую они в итоге сказали миру. Что они были другим видом, лучшим видом. Что они появились на Земле раньше человечества, и изначально Земля принадлежала именно им. Священное право на власть и прочий бред. Из-за этого им пришлось уничтожить правду о своем происхождении.  
Он поднимает взгляд на Ди и, помедлив, продолжает:  
— В течение нескольких следующих тысячелетий они занимались кое-чем похуже. Они вмешивались в человеческий геном до тех пор, пока магия не перестала проявлять себя так, как раньше. Это стало побочным эффектом от попыток избавить человечество от свободы воли. А потом они вмешались в существование магических существ, которых тогда были тысячи. Теперь они стали такими же, как и само человечество в целом… они стали другими.  
Издав едва слышный вздох, Поттер отводит взгляд.  
— В магии было что-то, что аристократам не нравилось, от чего они хотели избавиться. Их собственное происхождение.  
— Их происхождение, — повторяет Ди и пристально смотрит на Поттера.  
— В тебе есть вампирская кровь. Ты уверен, что хочешь знать? — Гарри прикрывает глаза. — Король вампиров сделал все, что было в его силах, чтобы полностью скрыть правду. И вполне успешно. Более-менее, по крайней мере. Ты уверен, что хочешь знать? — повторят он.  
Ди сжимает ладони в кулаки.  
— Скажи мне, — чуть ли не требует он.  
Поттер улыбается ему в ответ и молчит непозволительно долго. Затем медленно заставляет себя сесть в кресле.  
— Когда тебя создали, Ди? Как тебя создали? — вдруг спрашивает он, смотря на Ди через плечо.  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — подозрительно уточняет Ди.  
— Потому что ты как-то связан с Королем вампиров, а я уже видел раньше его творения. Его вмешательство не ограничивалось человечеством. Если тебе меньше девяти тысяч лет, твой мозг может дать сбой или даже убить тебя, чтобы удержать от сохранения этой информации.  
Ди опять чувствует те ледяные иглы, которые уже ощутил однажды. Поттер молчаливо наблюдает за ним, бесстрастно ожидая ответ.  
— Я… старше, — наконец-то выдыхает Ди.  
— Уверен? — хмыкает Поттер.  
— Да.  
Гарри медленно кивает, продолжая внимательно следить за ним.  
— Влад Цепеш, — так же медленно говорит он, будто проверяет что-то.  
Ди непонятливо хмурится.  
— Что?  
Поттер прищуривается и откидывается в кресле, всматриваясь в лицо Ди.  
— Ничего? — задает он странный вопрос. — Голова не болит?  
— ...нет?  
Поттер еще секунду разглядывает Ди, а потом, моргнув, вздыхает, едва заметно дернувшись.  
— Выходит, ты все-таки старше, — тихо говорит он, чуть поперхнувшись. — Время тебя совсем не коснулось.  
Ди продолжает смотреть на него в полнейшем замешательстве.  
— Что это такое? Что за Влад Цепеш? — это похоже на имя, и Ди смутно помнит, что слышал о деревне Цепеш, но… это явно что-то другое.  
— Цепеш — так его зовут, Короля вампиров, — поясняет Поттер, улавливая малейшие изменения в реакции Ди. — В последнее время людям достаточно только услышать это имя, чтобы получить мучительную головную боль.  
— Это… не его имя, — возражает Ди.  
— Если ты имеешь в виду, что это должен быть Дракула, то нет. Дракула — это всего лишь титул, который дали ему его враги, и который он стал использовать в качестве своего имени, когда его прокляли, — Поттер слегка наклоняется вперед. — Пока он оставался человеком, его звали Влад Цепеш.  
Ди в какой-то момент думает, что, возможно, Поттер в итоге прав, и его мозг, запнувшись, просто перестал работать правильно, потому что все, что ему сейчас тут сказали, не желает обретать хоть какой-то смысл. Святой предок… человек?  
— Нет, — скорее себе, чем Поттеру, говорит Ди.  
— Да, — безжалостно отрезает Гарри. — Термин «аристократия» пошел от него. Видишь ли, он принадлежал к человеческой аристократии. Влад Третий Цепеш был дворянином, принцем человеческого королевства примерно за пятьсот лет до атомной войны. Он был… ужасным человеком и вершил жуткие дела. Нажил могущественных врагов. И один из них его проклял. В этом смысле термин «святой предок» очень точен, потому что Цепеш был самым первым вампиром.  
На какое-то мгновение Ди вообще не может ни о чем думать. Это все… совершенно неправильно.  
— Его проклятие было — и есть до сих пор — одним из самых мощных, самых мерзких из всех, что когда-либо творили волшебники, — со странным задумчивым отвращением говорит Поттер. — Проклятие сильно завязано на самой сути магии, и именно это делает его чертовски сильным… и, к сожалению, обладает некоторыми неприятными побочными эффектами. Своеобразное бессмертие и способность передавать проклятие другим. Как и все магические вещи, еще большее количество магии усиливает его. Поэтому, чем старше вампир, тем он сильнее.  
— ...и именно из-за этого они и слабеют, — тихо добавляет Ди.  
— Да, — соглашается Поттер. — Дракула ненавидел источник своих сил. Он ненавидел нас, волшебников. Возненавидел еще сильнее, когда мы ему отказали после атомной войны. Он хотел уничтожить нас, стереть свою собственную историю. И у него это получилось. Волшебники оказались ликвидированы, человечество генетически искалечено, магические существа мутировали в монстров, а магия… в конце концов исчезла.  
Ди ничего не говорит, разглядывая полупустую чашку кофе в руке. Ему кажется, что он в ужасе. Часть его не верит, не хочет верить. Но в то же время...  
В физиологии вампиров всегда было что-то не имеющее никакого смысла. Слабости, которые нельзя объяснить научным образом даже спустя несколько тысячелетий. Почему в течение дня вампиры становятся трупами? Почему сон в близком контакте с землей, а еще лучше, если вампира вообще в нее закопают, восстанавливает их силы? Почему серебро причиняет такую боль? Почему именно дерево является против вампиров самым лучшим оружием даже после стольких научных открытий и развития технологий?  
Ди поворачивается к Поттеру, отчасти надеясь, что он не сможет ответить на вопросы, которые Ди хочет задать.  
— Почему дерево и земля? Почему бегущая вода ослабляет вампиров?  
— Как много ты знаешь об элементах? — Гарри вопросительно приподнимает бровь.  
— Мы знаем об элементах все, — вдруг подает голос левая рука Ди. — Я их ем!  
— Да? — уточняет Поттер, наклонив голову. — А знаешь, почему ты их ешь?  
На это паразиту ответить нечего, и Ди хмурится, поворачивая кисть ладонью вверх.  
— Я… беру из них энергию, — все-таки говорит паразит.  
— Четыре классических элемента, — начинает объяснять Поттер. — Огонь горит, ветер дует, вода течет, а земля… просто есть. Как они взаимодействуют с магией, м?  
Ди опять хмурится, слыша эти покровительственные учительские нотки в голосе Гарри.  
— Земля ее поглощает?  
— Нет. В смысле да, но нет. Все поглощает магию, и все ее использует, — немного путанно говорит Гарри. — Но земля ее еще и отдает. Подобно растениям, впитывающим питательные вещества, магические предметы могут впитывать в себя магию, оказавшуюся в земле. Что касается движущейся воды, то она как бы вытягивает магию и уносит ее.  
Гарри пожимает плечами.  
— Сейчас, когда я знаю о вампирском сиянии, это все обретает еще больший смысл. Вы пытаетесь удержать в себе энергию как в чертовом сито. Стоит зайти в движущуюся воду, и она выпьет вас досуха.  
Ди наклоняет голову, опуская взгляд. Проклятье.  
— А дерево?  
— Дерево обычно сохраняет энергию. Энергия солнца сохраняется в листьях. Удивительно, как природа может сотворить нечто, так похожее на магию, — Поттер смотрит в сторону окна. Он будто тянется туда, наружу. — У Хогвартса когда-то был великолепный лес. В нем росли тысячелетние деревья высотой в сотни метров. В них не было ничего необычного, но они накапливали в себе столько магии, сколько ничто больше не могло впитать. Дерево продолжает втягивает в себя магию, даже когда оно мертво, по крайней мере, делает оно это лучше металла. В итоге магии в мертвом дереве оказывается достаточно, чтобы нарушить исцеляющие связи проклятия.  
Ди обдумывает еще один вопрос, но он уже словно чувствует себя побежденным.  
— Серебро?  
— Мы называли серебро благородным металлом. Забавно, да? Есть много других металлов, но все они отвергают магию. Ты не можешь их заколдовать или наложить какие-то чары, не можешь их проклясть. Серебро оказывает сильнейший эффект на магию, особенно на темную. На проклятия, например. Оно их в буквальном смысле разъедает.  
Ди прикрывает глаза ладонью и застывает так на долгие минуты. В его голове маленькие детали пазла находят свое место в общей картине головоломки, занимая давно пустующие ячейки. Самое ужасное то, что теперь это действительно имеет смысл. Все оказывается так просто.  
Было так много вопросов, почему аристократия живет так, как живет, почему она в свое время легко пришла к власти, а потом просто… завяла. Все те странные изъяны и недостатки в их, казалось бы, идеальном существовании. Они приложили так много сил, чтобы стереть даже память о них из человеческого сознания. Даже сейчас, после того как аристократия потеряла власть, люди, если когда-нибудь и узнают правду, просто вновь ее забудут, потому что их мозг откажется ее хранить. Почему, если вампиры должны были быть могущественными и вечными?  
Почему Святой предок по сей день все еще работает над их совершенствованием?  
Вздохнув, Ди поднимает взгляд на Гарри, который смотрит на него с долей сочувствия.  
— Почему ты мне все это рассказал? — тихо спрашивает Ди.  
Поттер слабо улыбается. И улыбка эта почему-то выглядит виноватой.  
— Я не был с тобой до конца честным, — признается он, отворачиваясь к огню, — когда попросил посмотреть в зеркало Еиналеж. Прости за то, что ты там увидел… Но я должен был быть уверен.  
Ди молчит, ожидая продолжения.  
— Оно работает только тогда, когда перед ним стоит тот, в ком есть магия, — аккуратно заканчивает свою мысль Гарри. — Что это говорит о тебе?


	10. Chapter 10

Уходит Ди из Хогвартса не в особо-то хорошем настроении. И он совершенно не может понять, почему. И дело совсем не в том, что Поттер обманул его или как-то манипулировал. Ди вдруг понимает, что с самого начала их знакомства он был объектом манипуляций Гарри. И каким-то образом, отвечая на очередной вопрос и выдавая куда больше информации, чем следует, Поттер только порождал все новые и новые вопросы, оставляя Ди с чувством, что его водят за нос.  
Наверно, учителя все такие. Да, раздражает, конечно, особенно, когда Ди видит всю картину целиком, но причина его плохого настроения совсем не в этом. Все дело в последствиях. Их много, если верить Поттеру.   
И они весьма заманчивые.  
— Хитрый, убедительный ублюдок, — бормочет рука.  
Ди останавливается прямо на тропинке на полпути вниз от замка и оборачивается через плечо. Практически во всех окнах Хогвартса горит свет. Замок выглядит теплым и гостеприимным на фоне черного ночного неба. Такой домашний. И, если верить словам Поттера, он может стать домом и для Ди.  
Его уже несколько раз приглашали остаться, но сейчас все по-другому. Он уже не был просто гостем, он мог остаться на правах жителя замка. Одним из тех, в ком есть магия. Волшебником. И совершенно не имеет никакого значения, что он дампир — получеловек, полувампир, как и то, что Поттер сам вампир. Тут первостепенную роль играет то, что в нем есть магия.  
Свое место в этом мире.  
Ди отворачивается от замка и смотрит на раскинувшийся внизу холма Тервич. Он тоже освещен, но есть в этом ярком свете, которым люди заполняют свои дома, какая-то жуткая нервозность. Улицы залиты ультрафиолетом, на каждом крыльце висят слепящие глаз фонари. Этого искусственного солнца недостаточно, чтобы навредить по-настоящему, но вполне хватает, чтобы прогнать большинство существ ночи. Впрочем, вампира это тоже сможет задержать на какое-то время.   
Из-за ультрафиолетовых ламп растения растут быстрее, и это неплохой бонус, однако из-за самого фиолетового цвета Тервич с расстояния выглядит жутким и холодным. И совершенно непривлекательным по сравнению с мягким светом Хогвартса.  
В Тервиче, кстати, ему тоже предложили остаться. Мэр, может, и не заявил об этом напрямую, но очевидно, что он ждет, будто Ди действительно останется, и готов ему заплатить. Сам Ди уже настолько примелькался в ратуше, что люди давно перестали провожать его подозрительными взглядами, а молодой человек за стойкой даже желает ему хорошего дня каждый раз, когда видит.  
Это, наверно, один из самых радушных приемов, который Ди когда-либо получал в людском поселении.  
— Знаешь, ты мог бы и остаться, — бормочет паразит. — Разве так плохо осесть где-то ненадолго? В смысле, как там Поттер сказал? Лет сто или около того?  
— Как минимум. Может, и дольше, — отвечает Ди.  
— Ты сам выбрал этот путь, — хмыкает паразит, — так что можешь и сам с него сойти. И ты должен признать, что это лучшее, что вообще может быть. Да, я согласен, что Хогвартс не королевский дворец, но...  
Ди немного наклоняет голову, чтобы скрыть холодный город от взгляда.  
— Твой родитель-человек был волшебником, — сказал тогда Поттер. — Потому что вампиры не могут быть волшебниками.  
Но ведь сам-то он вампир. И как так?  
— Вопросов все равно еще слишком много, — говорит Ди паразиту, и продолжает путь вниз, к Тервичу, проходя мимо своего временного дома — маленького склада между замком и городом.  
— Ага. Например, откуда, черт побери, он так много знает о Святом предке, — недовольно бурчит рука. — Я в курсе, что Поттер старый, но это все равно нервирует.  
Ди хмурится. Если все вампиры действительно произошли от Святого предка, то и Гарри Поттер тоже. И он… тоже должен был попасть под его власть. Он не смог бы вот так просто рассказывать все эти вещи о своем Предке. Ни один вампир этого не может. Это была одна из причин, почему Святой предок стал настолько могущественным.  
Слишком много вопросов и неизвестных факторов. Наверно, именно из-за этого Ди не по себе.  
* * *  
Ди просыпается бесшумно от ощущения, что кто-то приближается к его складу. Он спал где-то часа три, и солнце явно уже успело встать, так как из единственного окна пробиваются яркие лучи. Снаружи кто-то есть.  
— Эй, ублюдочный дампир, ты там? — кричит знакомый мужской голос. По стенам эхом разносится тяжелый металлический стук. — Выходи уже, где ты там.  
Ди на мгновение прикрывает глаза. Он действительно надеялся, что они успели покинуть город. Очевидно, это не так.  
— Где-е-е ты-ы-ы... дампи-и-рчи-и-к...  
Ди встает, тихо подходит к двери и, чувствуя, что человек стоит прямо за ней, резко открывает ее. Тяжелый металл с приятным хрустящим звуком впечатывается в чужое лицо.  
— Вот же сукин… мой нос! — скулит один из Пускающих кровь — Дэл, — отступая на несколько шагов назад.  
Паразит в левой руке тихо хихикает.   
— Гребаный кусок дерьма, — Дэл зажимает руками быстро краснеющий нос, с ненавистью смотря на Ди.  
Ди молча приподнимает бровь.  
— Да я тебе задницу за это надеру, — все еще немного гнусавит охотник, аккуратно щупая нос и убеждаясь, что крови нет. — У нас есть сообщение для твоего драгоценного маленького кровососика. Раз уж он может расхаживать при дневном свете, думаю, ты быстренько смотаешься к нему и расскажешь все. У нас есть кое-что, что может его заинтересовать.  
Ди прищуривается.  
— Хех, — продолжает Дэл. — Видишь ли, ходит слушок, что он здесь из-за детей, особенных детей. Об этом один из полицейских трепался. Вот же… Спорим, он просто по детям, ведь детская кровь самая лучшая, так?  
— Что вы сделали? — голос Ди может проморозить до костей.  
— Да ничего особенного. Горал и Гирн просто решили побродить по местной школе и проверить, что с чудесными детками все в порядке, — противно ухмыляется Дэл. — Они даже подарок с собой прихватили. О, им точно понравится. Это протонная бомба. Так что сейчас ты пойдешь прямо в замок и расскажешь этому ублюдку вампиру, что либо он притащит нам все серебро, что у него есть… Или он может распрощаться с возможностью найти своего особенного ребенка. А ты даже не думай появляться там, дампир. Будешь ошиваться рядом со школой, и дети начнут умирать от несчастных случаев. Один… за… другим.  
* * *  
Это не первый раз, когда Ди поднимается в Хогвартс днем, но обычно он идет туда не для того, чтобы найти хозяина. Как правило он просто убивает там время или гуляет. Все-таки замок удивительный, он полон истории. А портреты, когда не делают всякие грязные предложения, могут быть отличным источником информации.  
Сейчас Хогвартс выглядит иначе. Сначала Ди чувствовал себя там обычным человеком, всего лишь гостем, но теперь он смотрит другими глазами. Узнав столько всего нового, Ди не в силах остановить себя от мысли, что он мог бы жить здесь, мог узнать все тайные ходы и скрытые тоннели. Поттер говорил, что подземелья стали еще глубже и тянутся теперь дальше. Скоро они даже смогут достать до Тервича. Может быть, Ди со временем изучил бы и их...  
Сейчас времени нет.  
— Где Гарри Поттер? — требовательно спрашивает Ди, стоя посреди пустого коридора.  
Практически тут же с тихим хлопком перед ним появляется эльф. И он уже нервничает.  
— Милорд Поттер спит, — несчастно пищит эльф. — Мы не должны беспокоить милорда, когда он спит.  
— Это срочно. Уверен, он захочет знать, — мрачно говорит Ди. — Где он?  
Эльф мнется, тяжело дышит и вздыхает, даже защемляет свое ухо между узловатыми пальцами, но все-таки кивает.  
— Димми не должен, не должен беспокоить милорда, когда он спит, — лопочет он и, кажется, весь как-то сжимается под взглядом Ди. — Н-но Димми проведет, сэр. Сюда, сэр.  
Путь, по которому они идут, явно ведет не в подземелья. И это немного необычно. Все-таки можно было бы подумать, что Поттер, будучи вампиром, предпочел бы спать как можно глубже под землей, но… магия.  
Ди качает головой, откладывая эту мысль на потом. Он следует за эльфом дальше по коридору, вверх и вниз по ступенькам, пока они не оказываются в башне, в которой Ди еще никогда не бывал. Вход охраняется портретом хорошо одетой полной женщины, которая, как и большинство портретов, крепко спит.  
Димми щелкает по портрету пальцем, и тот сразу же открывается, показывая за собой ведущую наверх лестницу. Женщина на портрете даже не шелохнулась.  
— Милорд Поттер там, — говорит эльф, заламывая руки и быстро-быстро кивая. — Димми нужно идти.  
Ди еще секунду смотрит на то место, откуда только что испарился эльф, и поворачивается к ступенькам. Поднявшись наверх, он сначала думает, что попал в своего рода гостиную, но потом он понимает, что помещение слишком большое для гостиной, да и к тому же в нем имеются две лестницы, которые вроде как ведут в разные стороны от него. Нет, точно не гостиная. Это комната отдыха.  
Видимо, это одна из башен факультетов.  
Здесь такой же теплый свет, как и во всем замке, а еще приятная глазу обстановка. Вся мебель и ткани в красно-золотых тонах — одежду именно этого цвета постоянно носит Поттер, — каждый диван, каждое кресло буквально источают уют. Вдоль стен стоят шкафы. Ди вдруг замечает портрет над камином, на котором изображены два человека: рыжеволосый мужчина и женщина с каштановыми волосами.  
Поттер лежит на длинном диване и смотрит на портрет. Ботинки валяются на полу, а очки устроились на чайном столике перед камином. Поттер не спит.  
— Что случилось, — спрашивает он с закрытыми глазами. Его тело выглядит странно расслабленным для полусонного вампира.  
— Пускающие кровь узнали причину, по которой ты здесь. Они взяли школьников в заложники, думая, что один из них может быть нужным тебе ребенком, — Ди смотрит на Поттера сверху вниз, размышляя про себя, было ли и это частью его плана.  
Очевидно, нет, потому что Гарри моментально распахивает глаза и садится на диване.  
— Что? — резко спрашивает он.  
— Они заложили в школе протонную бомбу. Даже если это самая маленькая бомба из возможных, ее все равно хватит на нечто и побольше школы. В качестве выкупа они требуют твое серебро.  
— Вот же бл… — Поттер зло рычит, обрываясь на полуслове. — Да почему же люди такие… — он опять не договаривает. Развернувшись, он надевает ботинки, потом тянется за очками в золотой оправе и цепляет их на нос. — Мордред их всех раздери, как же у меня кружится голова. Сколько сейчас?   
— Час после рассвета.   
— Это все объясняет, — задумчиво тянет Поттер. Он смотрит на портрет над камином; его лицо на секунду чуть мрачнеет. Впрочем, ощущение этой грустной ностальгии быстро пропадает, и Поттер опять поворачивается к Ди.   
— Что у нас по времени?  
Ди качает головой.  
— Полагаю, чем скорее, тем лучше.  
— Они не установили конкретные сроки, — хмурится Гарри. — О, да ради… Это их первый захват заложников?  
— Скорее всего.  
— Мордред, как же я ненавижу таких новичков. Вечно они творят какое-то тупое дерьмо, — ворчит Поттер и щелкает пальцами. — Ретта! — зовет он. Посреди комнаты сразу же появляется эльф в белой шелковой тунике. — Приготовьте серебро из хранилища, пожалуйста. Все должно быть в килограммовых слитках. Сколько времени вам надо?  
— Все будет сделано через шесть часов, милорд, — сразу же отвечает эльфийка, даже не моргнув. — Если будут работать все эльфы.  
— Слишком медленно. Через шесть часов уже может быть поздно, — бормочет Поттер себе под нос и задумывается. — Используйте маховики времени. Нужно, чтобы все было готово сейчас.  
Глаза эльфийки в шоке распахиваются, она издает приглушенный писк и исчезает.  
А потом появляется снова.  
— Эльфы подготовили серебро, милорд, — лепечт она, чуть задыхаясь. От нее исходит слабый запах сажи, а туника будто опалена огнем. — Что-то еще, милорд?  
— Нет, спасибо. Будьте готовы перенаправить серебро — невидимо, — когда я попрошу. Команды будут стандартные, — Гарри кивает и поворачивается к Ди, который хмуро смотрит на Ретту. — Где находится школа? Относительно таверны и ратуши.  
— Ты действительно собираешься отдать им все свое серебро? — неверяще спрашивает Ди.  
— Да, — без раздумий отвечает Поттер и протягивает руку. — Давай, я нас перенесу.  
— Но сейчас день, — резко возражает Ди. — Или… у тебя есть благовонная временная ловушка?  
— Лучше — у меня есть магия, — отвечает Гарри и настойчивее протягивает ладонь.  
Ди принимает ее.  
Это чем-то похоже на разрыв пространства, только намного быстрее и не так утомительно. У Ди возникает ощущение неправильности, будто его тело протискивают сквозь что-то, через что Ди никогда мы не смог пролезть сам. Можно было только предположить, что они исчезли из точки А и пронеслись через кратковременную червоточину, которую скорее всего и создал Гарри, в точку Б.  
Каким-то образом такое перемещение выходит не таким уж и ужасным, каким должно было быть.  
Едва они появляются, кожа Поттера сразу же начинает дымиться, хоть они и стоят под солнцем всего доли секунды. Ди даже не замечает, как у Гарри в руках оказывается его тонкая палочка.  
— Нокс, — незамедлительно бормочет Поттер себе под нос.  
И как будто солнце разом оказывается закрыто одной очень настойчивой тучей, потому что вокруг них образуется полностью затененное пространство диаметром метра три. Ди стоит на самой его кромке, и через эту темноту город вокруг кажется будто погруженный в безлунную ночь — все видно, но словно в тумане.  
Когда он делает шаг наружу из этой локализованной темноты, на улице вновь светло, и лишь Поттер замер в тени.  
Рядом стоят другие люди, родители детей, учителя. Полицейские ходят вокруг школы, но не подходят слишком уж близко по вполне очевидной причине. На крыше двухэтажной школы стоит один из Пускающих кровь. В руках у него что-то, напоминающее снайперскую винтовку.  
На открытом пространстве между школой и оживленной толпой лежит мертвый полицейский, застреленный с предельной точностью.  
— А вот и ты, мерзкий кровосос! — кричит тот, что на крыше. Ди кажется, что это Гирн. — Думаю, в этой блядской колдовской тени действительно ты. Давай, заходи, не стесняйся. И свою дампирскую подстилку захвати. Кстати, не вздумайте даже дышать не по правилам, потому что у меня тут кое-что есть!  
Он дергает на себя маленькую девочку. Ей, наверно, от силы лет семь. От охватившего ее ужаса она даже кричать не может, а только жалобно всхлипывает, когда охотник трясет ее.  
— Сделаете хоть что-нибудь не так, и она точно пострадает, — кричит Гирн и толкает девочку назад, где ее уже не видно.  
Поттер ничего не говорит, молча наблюдая за происходящим из тени. Вокруг него плачут люди, одна из женщин надрывно кричит. Может, это мама девочки. Краем глаза Ди замечает бегущего к ним мэра, чье лицо побледнело и осунулось. Рядом с ним капитан полиции.  
— Пошли, — говорит Гарри, когда Гирн направляет на них винтовку. И, не дожидаясь мэра, идет вперед.   
Ди кивает мэру и следует за Поттером к зданию школы.  
Место совершенно не похоже на Хогвартс. Эта школа легко сошла бы за какой-нибудь госпиталь с такой-то белой плиткой повсюду и люминесцентными лампами. Естественно, что большинство школ все-таки именно такие. Проще содержать помещения в чистоте, когда дети таскают сюда грязь. Даже странно, что для Ди сейчас это все выглядит так неприятно.  
На входе их приветствует Дэл и его арбалет.  
— Шутки кончились, кровосос, — ехидно ухмыляется Дэл. — Горал сейчас с детишками, и он о них будет хорошо заботиться, пока ты не отдашь нам серебро.  
— Отпустите детей, и я все сделаю, — говорит Гарри.  
— Оу, нет-нет-нет, — Дэл машет перед ним арбалетом. — Нет, все будет не так. Ты отдаешь нам серебро, мы садимся на лошадей и уезжаем, прихватив с собой парочку милых деток. Так, на всякий случай. Отпустим мы их только тогда, когда выйдем за пределы города.  
Поттер молчит, прищурившись.  
— И только попробуй вякнуть, — предупреждает Дэл, снимая с груди рацию. — И Горал, и Гирн на связи. Учудишь что, и трупы этих двух детей будут на твоей совести. Так что, — он цепляет рацию обратно, — все будет именно так, кровосос.  
— Половина серебра сейчас, — медленно говорит Гарри, — а вторую получите, когда отпустите всех детей. Целыми и невредимыми.  
Дэл медлит.  
Поттер поднимает руку.  
— Первая часть, — он щелкает пальцами.  
В помещении раздается грохот внезапно упавшего между ними серебряного слитка. Звук громким эхом скачет дальше по коридору. Ди непроизвольно опускает взгляд, когда за первым слитком падает второй.  
А потом из ниоткуда обрушивается настоящий поток из слитков. Маленькая лавина серебра проливается на гладкий отполированный пол со звуком, похожим на металлический гром. Ди даже не в состоянии сосчитать, сколько всего слитков, но там наверняка может быть больше сотни.  
Впрочем, до тонны там еще далеко. Ди уверенно держит на лице маску, не давая проскользнуть ни одной эмоции, потому что, очевидно, Поттер что-то задумал.  
Ему остается только надеяться, что план хотя бы в пределах благоразумия.  
— Половина серебра, — равнодушно говорит Поттер. — Вторую половину получите после освобождения детей. Идет?  
Дэл в ступоре. Широко раскрытыми глазами он смотрит на целое состояние. Слегка дрожащей рукой он тянется к рации.   
— Горал, — срывающимся голосом зовет он. — Нам понадобится повозка.  
* * *  
Мэр предоставляет Пускающим кровь карету, лучшую карету во всем городе, с четырьмя киборгизированными конями и достаточно большую, чтобы туда поместилось несколько сотен слитков серебра. Пока Дэл держит Поттера на прицеле — так, на всякий случай, — Ди буквально вынуждают сначала перегнать карету к школе, а потом и загрузить в нее серебро.  
У Горала все еще есть бомба и дети, а Гирн продолжает стоять на крыше школы, то и дело поигрывая снайперской винтовкой. Поттер неподвижно замер под дулом пистолета Дэла. Поэтому Ди остается только молча переносить серебро.  
К тому времени, как ему удается перетащить в карету все сто пятьдесят слитков серебра, руки его болезненно пульсируют. В отличие от серебряных пуль Пускающих кровь, серебро Поттера чистейшее. Волдыри на ладонях отказываются мгновенно заживать.  
Поттер смотрит на него, молча извиняясь.   
— А теперь отпустите детей, — говорит Гарри, обращаясь к Дэлу.  
— Мы оставим детей там, где они сейчас, — раздается голос Горала, но не из рации, а с другого конца помещения. — Они немного связаны, но в полном порядке. Они и маленький сюрприз. И ключик от него у меня пря-а-мо здесь.  
Горал держит в руках спусковой механизм. А еще он тащит за собой мальчишку лет десяти, крепко схватив за и так уже покрытую синяками руку. За ним идет Гирн, ведя ту самую девочку с крыши.  
— А теперь мы все вместе выходим к карете, — дает команды Горал. — Следуете за нами до выезда из города. Там ты, — он кивает Поттеру, — отдаешь нам вторую часть серебра и получаешь взамен ребенка и ключик от сюрприза. Ты понял меня?  
— Я тебя понял, — спокойно отвечает Гарри. Он чуть дергается, и Горал, кажется, замечает это, широко ухмыляясь.  
— Хех, полуденное солнце напрягает тебя, кровосос? — насмехается он, а потом его лицо опять мрачнеет. — Наружу, ублюдки, оба.  
Ди выходит из школы первым, за ним следует Гарри, скрытый своей магической тенью. Пускающие кровь смотрят на испуганных горожан Тервича, рассыпающихся в стороны, с отвращением и быстро запрыгивают в карету, утягивая детей за собой.  
— Эй, вы все! — кричит Горал людям, размахивая выключателем. — Вы жалкие предатели, любители вампиров! Только посмейте хоть на шаг подойти к школе, прежде чем мы свалим отсюда, и я все здесь взорву. Сделаю миру одолжение, избавив его от целого поколения крысиных выблядков!  
Весь путь до края города выходит мучительно напряженным, но, к счастью, длится это недолго. Пускающие кровь гонят лошадей что есть мочи, но это не мешает Поттеру и Ди не отставать от них. Впрочем, Гарри уже явно становится хуже. Даже с его магической тенью дневной свет воздействует на него.  
— Ди, — тихо зовет он. — Когда дети окажутся в безопасности, хватай выключатель.  
Ди ничего не отвечает, да это и не обязательно.  
На краю города, где за домами виднеются поля, карета замедляет ход, пока не останавливает совсем.  
— Вторая часть серебра, — требует Горал.  
— Сначала дети, — возражает Поттер. Голос его слегка дрожит. — Отпустите их.  
Горал смотрит на него с отвращением. Он хватает мальчика и буквально вышвыривает его из кареты. Ди как в замедленной съемке наблюдает за падением ребенка, вычисляет траекторию, по которой он шлепнется на землю, и двигается на максимальной скорости, успевая поймать мальчика до того, как тот сломает себе руку.  
Он ловит и девочку, которая летит следом, удерживая ее второй рукой. Вместе со своей ношей Ди убирается подальше от кареты, пока Пускающие кровь не успели сделать какую-нибудь подлянку.  
— Тс, — недовольно шипит Горал, наблюдая, как Ди опускает детей на землю и они тут же прячутся за ним. Подняв выключатель над головой, Горал смотрит на Поттера и уже практически рычит: — Серебро, сейчас же. В карету!  
Поттер медлит, а потом, даже не взглянув на Ди, щелкает пальцами.  
— Давайте, — говорит он.  
В этот раз нет никакого потока из падающих слитков. Так, просто какой-то ручеек. Слитки падают один за другим прямо на карету достаточно интенсивно, но не так мощно, как это было в школе. Там они рухнули на пол так, будто кто-то вывалил их все разом из ведра. А тут какая-то струйка.  
Тем не менее… Глаза Дэла тут же обращаются на серебряный дождь, Гирн даже не пытается притвориться, что ему все это неинтересно, когда застывает в жадном оцепенении. И наконец-то даже Горал отводит взгляд, смотря на падающие из ниоткуда серебряные слитки.  
Ди бросается вперед и делает один единственный выпад мечом, хватая падающий выключатель. Рука Горала с тихим звуком шлепается на щербатую дорогу.  
— Моя рука! — ревет Горал.  
— Всё, сейчас, — безжалостным голосом припечатывает Поттер и опять щелкает пальцами.  
Пускающие кровь поздно успевают понять, что сейчас произойдет, когда небо над ними буквально прорезает щель, из которой лавиной начинает падать серебро, сотни, тысячи слитков серебра. Они падают до тех пор, пока не погребают под собой карету и всех, кто в ней. Но даже после этого слитки все падают и падают, разбивая дерево в щепки, дробя доски.  
Ди стремительно подлетает к детям, закрывая их обоих плащом, когда запах крови наполняет воздух. А серебро прибывает, гора его становится выше и выше, пока полностью не скрывает под собой карету. Очень скоро сердцебиение тех, как оказывается похоронен среди всего своего богатства, останавливается. Охотники буквально утонули под весом своей собственной жадности.  
— Кто бы мог подумать, — сонно бормочет Поттер, опасно пошатываясь, — что деньги действительно решают все проблемы.  
Едва сказав это, он, как подкошенный, замертво падает на землю, сразу же загораясь.


	11. Chapter 11

Ди стоит на страже рядом с телом Поттера, безразлично наблюдая за разворачивающейся перед ним самой настоящей драмой. Когда всех наконец-то вывели из школы, саму школу тщательно обыскали, нашли протонную бомбу и уничтожили ее, детей и учителей проверили, обнаружив лишь ушибы — и психические травмы, конечно... только тогда все обратили внимание на находящегося среди них вампира.  
Гарри Поттер лежит на диване в приемном зале ратуши. Его кожа слегка подкрашена ожогами от солнечных лучей, но он, несомненно, относительно жив и здоров. И первый ответ на общий вопрос «Что нам с ним делать?» включает слово «кол».  
Что же, Ди совсем не удивлен.  
— Тихо, тихо, — поднимает голос мэр, поглядывая с людей на спящего Поттера и стоящего рядом Ди. Среди толпы в основном родители и члены полиции, у большинства из них оружие. — Он спас школу и...  
— Да он же сам и виноват, что на школу вообще напали, — кричит кто-то из толпы — женщина в полицейской форме. — Он, его серебро и то, что он сотворил с теми парнями. Он навлек это на нас!  
— Он за наших детей собственной шкурой рисковал! — отвечает ей другая женщина — в этот раз не в форме. — Это, черт возьми, куда больше, чем сделали все вы, вместе взятые!  
— Так если бы не он, ничего бы вообще делать не пришлось!  
— Ага, и теперь, когда все это произошло и информация о серебре ушла за пределы города, думаете, это конец? — встрял другой полицейский. — К нам придут реальные бандиты, а не какие-то никчемные охотники на вампиров! Только представьте, что будет, если в город завалится настоящая банда и тоже захочет серебро? Что тогда? Мы опять будем полагаться на вампира, чтобы он спас наши задницы?  
— Ну что же вы, тихо, — опять пытается мэр, — Мы обновим нашу защиту. Скоро появится новая защитная стена...  
— А почему бы и нет? Ведь именно это аристократы и делают — защищают людей, которые находятся под их ответственностью, — перебивает его кто-то из толпы.  
— Вы действительно хотите отдать Тервич под ответственность аристократа? Вы же знаете, что в свое время сделали с такими городами?  
— Так этот ничего подобного не делал, нет?  
— Тот факт, что он еще ничего не сделал, не означает, что он не сделает. Он вампир!  
Ди, слегка хмурясь, смотрит на Поттера сверху вниз. Даже сейчас, обожженный солнцем, окруженный людьми, которые жаждут его прикончить, он совсем не выглядит как вампир. Его сон куда спокойней и расслабленней, чем должен быть сон вампира. Он похож на того, кто вот-вот может проснуться от всех этих криков, но нет. И Ди даже не нужно прикасаться к нему, чтобы почувствовать его замершее сердце.  
Вампир, такой непохожий на других когда-либо виденных Ди вампиров, и все эти люди, которые чуть ли не дерутся, пытаясь решить, стоит им его убивать или нет. Он понимает, почему они этого так хотят. Абсолютно нормальная реакция для любого нормального человека. Никто в здравом уме не стал бы даже думать, как ему поступить, но...  
— Ди, — оборачивается мэр. Он напряжен и выглядит измученным. — Как ты думаешь, что нам стоит сделать?  
Толпа моментально стихает и тоже оборачивается к Ди. Большинство из присутствующих просто чего-то ждет, но некоторые откровенно пялятся. Ди смотрит на них в ответ, а потом опускает взгляд.  
— Замок далеко не пуст, — замечает он. — Там полно эльфов и привидений, и все они служат ему. Могу только догадываться, что они сделают, когда вы убьете их господина.  
Тишина кажется просто блаженством после всего этого шума.  
— Никто не говорил ни о каких привидениях, — бормочет кто-то в толпе.  
— А что такое эльфы? — раздается чей-то шепот.  
Ди со вздохом скрещивает руки на груди.  
— Замок сам по себе разумен и может действовать самостоятельно, — добавляет он. — И то, что в состоянии сделать он, может оказаться намного хуже всего остального.  
Практически сразу же люди решают, что вампир, конечно же, доставляет им некоторые неудобства, но он ведь спас их детей! Кто знает, может, не так уж и плохо, что он все-таки здесь. Ди молчит, наблюдая, как они наконец-то оставляют вампира в покое, позволив ему получить заслуженный отдых.  
Даже мэр, бросив на Поттера нервный взгляд, покидает ратушу, кивнув ди на прощание.  
— Да, это что-то действительно новенькое, а уж как бодрит, — хихикает паразит. — Думаю, людишки прониклись к нашему вампиру симпатией. Прогресс на лицо!  
— Хм, — Ди молчит, смотря на Поттера сверху вниз.  
— И ты стоишь весь такой на страже — невероятно. Как поменялись роли.  
Ди ничего не отвечает, лишь вдавливает паразита в ладонь.  
Лежащий на диване Поттер медленно исцеляется.  
* * *  
О том, что творится с серебром, Ди узнает намного позже, когда к нему заявляется мэр. Он весь какой-то взмокший и явно устал, но хоть уже не на грани нервного срыва. Пришел он совсем один. Обычные люди держаться подальше от вампира, и в ратушу больше никто не старается соваться без значительной поддержки за спиной.  
— Мы не можем его сдвинуть, — бурчит мэр. — Чему я несказанно рад.  
— Не можете сдвинуть? — медленно переспрашивает Ди.  
— Десять человек не смогли поднять ни единого слитка из той кучи, — объясняет мэр. — Не похоже, чтобы они весили тонну. Скорее, это выглядит так, будто их пригвоздили на место… магией или вроде того. У нашего кузнеца не вышло даже кусочка отколоть.  
Ди молчит, думая про себя, а не очередной ли это фокус Гарри. Вряд ли. Наверняка, это все эльфы.  
— Не то чтобы я поощрял воровство, — спохватывается мэр. — Но люди есть люди. А серебра так много, соблазн велик.  
— Хм, — вместо ответа выдает Ди и опять смотрит на Поттера.  
Мэр делает то же самое, правда, сначала как-то нервно, будто совершает что-то кощунственное, но потом со все возрастающей уверенностью.  
— Не очень-то он похож на аристократа, — хмурит он лоб.  
— А он и не аристократ, — говорит Ди. — Гарри Поттер древнее аристократии.  
Мэр поднимает руку, будто хочет опять вгрызться в свой несчастный ноготь большого пальца, но останавливается на полпути.  
— Да, он совершенно точно не аристократ, — бормочет он себе под нос и, развернувшись на каблуках, идет к выходу.  
Ди смотрит ему вслед пару секунд, а потом возвращает все внимание Поттеру.  
* * *  
Гарри наконец-то просыпается примерно за час до захода солнца. Даже это он делает неправильно. Большинство вампиров приходят в себя моментально сразу же после заката. Вот они выглядят мертвыми, секунда и хоп — они уже на ногах. Гарри Поттер просыпается как человек — медленно и лениво.  
— Мне приснился наиабсурдейший сон, будто я похоронил кого-то заживо под горой серебра, — бормочет он.  
Ди хмурится, потому что Поттер говорит какие-то странные вещи. Вампиры не видят снов. Им не хватает активности во время сна, чтобы видеть сны. Их тела представляют из себя идеальные трупы.  
Гарри слегка дезориентированно моргает, смотря в потолок, а потом аккуратно осматривается, тоже хмурясь. Когда он наконец-то находит взглядом Ди, то замирает на пару секунд.  
— Оу, — кажется, он что-то начинает вспоминать. Медленно сев на диване, он трет пальцами глаза, отчего очки совсем съезжают. — Эм. Точно, да. Охотники на вампиров. Я… действительно похоронил кого-то под горой серебра.  
— Полагаю, за техническую часть все-таки отвечали эльфы, — невозмутимо подмечает Ди.  
Поттер морщится.  
— Мы это еще обсудим, — бормочет он и вдруг прикрывает рот рукой, зевая. При этом он почему-то отворачивается, будто хочет быть вежливым. Вздрогнув, он смещается на диване и опускает ноги на пол. — Где я?  
— В ратуше, — отвечает Ди. — Ты упал замертво под палящим солнцем.  
— Ясно, — Поттер аккуратно ощупывает лицо кончиками пальцев. Ожоги уже давно зажили, но, если судить по взгляду Гарри, он их все равно чувствует. — Похоже на то. Это было немного чревато для моего здоровья заснуть вот так посреди людского поселения.  
— Да, тебе чуть не всадили кол в сердце, — Ди пробегает по нему взглядом с ног до головы. Не так уж он и плохо выглядит. Только волосы и одежда слегка подпалены. — Но на данный момент люди решили, что ты им нужнее живым, чем мертвым.  
— Ну, — хмыкает Гарри, смотря на Ди, — это уже что-то, да?   
Отвернувшись, он медленно встает, слегка пошатываясь. Едва он это делает, как входная дверь распахивается, заставляя Гарри отшатнуться в сторону от внезапной вспышки солнечного света.   
— Ох, — говорит мэр, заходя внутрь. — О-ох, вы проснулись.  
— Проснулся, — соглашается Гарри, улыбаясь и поглядывая на Ди. — Немного смущен тем, почему я здесь. Но в любом случае, думаю, я тут уже подзадержался.  
— Нет-нет, — спохватывается мэр, чуть качнувшись. Но через мгновение собирается с мыслями. И с конечностями. — Лорд Поттер, — он уверенно кивает сам себе, — я, будучи избранным мэром Тервича, благодарю вас за то, что вы совершили сегодня. Вы спасли наших детей от настоящей катастрофы. Люди Тервича вам очень благодарны. Спасибо.  
Ди безмолвно вскидывает бровь, а Поттер просто пялится, будто оглушенный. Это же надо — люди поблагодарили вампира. Может, когда-то в древности такое и происходило, но сейчас? Неслыханно. И даже Поттер это понимает, хотя столько времени был оторван от общества.  
— П-пожалуйста, — отвечает Гарри, чуть запнувшись. — И не… не зовите меня лордом.  
Мэр опять дергается.  
— Т-тогда какой титул вы предпочитаете? — спрашивает нервно. — Милорд?  
— Этого мне и от эльфов хватает. Вы разве не можете звать меня просто Гарри. Или если обязательно должен быть какой-то титул, то… профессор? — предлагает он как-то тоскливо. — Я совсем не против снова побыть профессором.  
Мэр смотрит на него подозрительно, переводит взгляд на Ди, а потом снова на Поттера.  
— Хорошо, профессор, — медленно произносит он. Каким-то образом это все равно звучит как «лорд».  
Похоже, что Поттер тоже это понимает, потому что вздыхает обреченно:  
— Ладно, сойдет, — бормочет он. Помедлив, переводит тему: — Кстати, с детьми все в порядке?  
— Что… а, да, с ними все нормально. Кто-то получил парочку синяков, но в целом ничего серьезного, — поспешно отвечает мэр. — Самое худшее, что произошло, это смерть одного из полицейских, но это случилось до того, как вы появились в школе.  
— Тот застреленный, — кивает Поттер. — Сочувствую вам.  
— Эм… спасибо? — неуверенно мнется мэр.  
Ди отводит взгляд и молчит, пока эти двое словно заново знакомятся, медленно и нелепо. Избранный лидер города Тервич и будущий сюзерен региона. Правда, Поттер по какой-то причине этого до сих пор не понял. Это все так неловко и непросто, но все равно обнадеживающе, и Ди...   
Ди не уверен, что он сможет терпеть это и дальше.  
* * *  
В конце концов, Поттер отправляется обратно в замок. Ди с ним не идет, оставшись в городе, чтобы решить кое-какие вопросы. До него доходит слух, что знаменитое серебро, которое раздавило трех охотников, потихоньку, слиток за слитком, начинает исчезать. Очевидно, что оно возвращается в замок. Некоторые люди явно разочарованы, но абсолютно все, кажется, довольны, что тела последовали за ним. Похоже, что Поттер даже пообещал возместить карету, от которой остались лишь щепки.   
Привычно наступает ночь, забирая с собой все волнения дня. Улицы Тервича вновь заливает фиолетовый свет, полицейские занимают свои привычные посты на смотровых башнях, чтобы следить за ночными монстрами. Ди какое-то время еще прогуливается по городу, на всякий случай проверяя, не оставили ли Пускающие кровь какие-нибудь сюрпризы. Убедившись, что все в порядке, он направляется к ратуше, в одном из окон которой все еще горит свет кабинета мэра.  
— Ты идиот, — бормочет левая рука, когда после ратуши Ди идет прямиком к своему складу-дому между Тервичем и Хогвартсом, чтобы собрать вещи и подготовить лошадь.  
Ди ничего не отвечает, в тишине убирая снаряжение.  
* * *  
За пару часов до рассвета Ди опять появляется в Хогвартсе. На лошади он тут всего второй раз, а в первый замок выглядел лишь как скопление руин. Сейчас он оставляет лошадь пастись у открытой галереи, а сам заходит внутрь через одну из боковых дверей.  
— Доброе утро, сэр, — приветствует его эльф, появившись с тихим хлопком. Это Димми. — Милорд Поттер в башне Гриффиндора. Сэру нужна помощь, чтобы дойти туда?  
— Думаю, я в состоянии найти дорогу, — отвечает Ди и вежливо добавляет: — Спасибо.  
Димми кивает, радостно сияя глазами, и исчезает.  
За неделю с небольшим, что Ди живет в Тервиче, он уже неплохо научился ориентироваться в замке. Он все еще похож на лабиринт, но очень знакомый лабиринт. И зная хоть немного о всяких тайных ходах, Ди куда проще выбираться из, казалось бы, глухих тупиков. Ему все-таки требуется почти целый час, чтобы добраться до нужной башни, вход в которую охраняет портрет хорошо одетой женщины, но Ди совсем не против.  
Прямо сейчас он никуда не спешит.  
Когда Ди подходит к портрету, тот глубоко спит, как множество других портретов вокруг. Что хорошо, он слегка приоткрыт, за ним видно лестницу, ведущую наверх. Ди отворяет его шире и заходит внутрь, оказываясь в освещенной камином комнате отдыха.  
Поттер опять оказывается на диване. В этот раз он разглядывает спящих мужчину и женщину на портрете.   
— Доброе утро, Ди, — обернувшись через плечо и вытащив изо рта леденец, приветствует он. — В городе все хорошо?  
— Вполне, — Ди подходит ближе. Сегодня на Гарри другая мантия — эта в серебристо-зеленых тонах и такая же роскошная, как и ее предшественницы. И она все равно кардинально отличается от того, что обычно носят аристократы.  
— Что-то не так? — хмурится Гарри, засовывая леденец обратно в рот.  
Ди только после этих слов понимает, что тоже хмурится, и отворачивается. Что же… зачем откладывать неизбежное.  
— Я уезжаю.  
Поттер чуть ли не давится леденцом от удивления. Быстро вытаскивает его, облизывает губы и неуверенно смотрит в ответ.  
— Уезжаешь? Хм, почему?  
— Мой контракт выполнен, — отвечает Ди. — Мэр Тервича согласен со мной — ты не угроза для города.  
Он буквально чувствует, как хмыкает паразит в его левой руке, поэтому сильнее вжимает пальцы в ладонь.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь остаться здесь, — медленно говорит Поттер, растерянно смотря на Ди. — Я тебе это уже говорил и не раз — тебе здесь рады. И это не только потому, что у тебя есть магия, ты… тебе здесь рады.  
Ди едва заметно вздыхает и качает головой.   
Поттер отводит взгляд, морща лоб.  
— Я думал… — он замолкает, повернувшись к огню; его плечи никнут. Подняв голову к спящей паре, он продолжает: — Я думал, тебе… хотелось бы остаться. Мы были бы тебе здесь рады, я был бы...  
Он опять прерывается на полуслове, выглядя совсем уж сбитым с толку. Ди ждет пару секунд, прежде чем ответить.  
— Каждый раз, приходя сюда, я уходил с еще большим количеством вопросов, — пытается как-то объяснить он, но это явно не достаточно раскрывает его мысли. — Ты, это место, все здесь. Ты… подавляешь меня.  
Поттер слегка недоуменно распахивает глаза, но, что очевидно, все равно ничего не понимает.  
— Я… прости, я не хотел, — тараторит он. — Я не осознавал, что делаю. Я могу перестать...  
— Когда я здесь, я… словно кто-то другой, — признается Ди. Он оглядывается по сторонам. — Здесь я теряю себя. Это место — все, чего бы я мог хотеть, и я могу представить себя живущим здесь, тем, кто действительно мог бы здесь жить. Но я не такой.  
Поттер открывает рот, потом закрывает его всего на секунду и вдруг спрашивает, чуть ли не жалобно:  
— Почему нет?  
Ди качает головой, делая глубокий вдох.  
— Я не могу, — просто отвечает он, — пока не могу.  
Поттер всматривается в его лицо, будто хочет что-то там найти, а потом все-таки опускает глаза.  
— Я… — начинает было он, но опять замолкает.  
— Замок появился здесь из-за меня? — вдруг спрашивает Ди.  
— Нет, — тихо отвечает Поттер, не смотря на него, — это из-за города.  
Ди кивает, прикрывая на секунду глаза. Он действительно переживал, всего мгновение.   
— Хорошо.  
— Ты все равно мог бы остаться, — так же тихо говорит Гарри, крутя леденец между пальцами. — Я очень… очень надеялся, что ты останешься. Ты нравишься домовым эльфам, привидения тоже не против, портреты тебя обожают. Ты лучшее, что случалось с Хогвартсом за многие тысячи лет.  
Ди молчит, и Поттер оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на него.  
— Я тебе еще так много чего не рассказал, — в его голосе слышны нотки отчаяния. — Надеялся научить тебя...  
— Я не хочу быть твоим учеником, — резковато отвечает Ди и делает еще один глубокий вдох. — Я провел всю свою молодость в замке Святого Предка в качестве живого эксперимента. Я думал, что был обычным учеником, пока намного позже не осознал, что это не так, но… — он медлит. — Сейчас все ощущается точно так же.  
Гарри спешно мотает головой.  
— Нет, нет, обещаю тебе, все совсем не так.  
— Может, нет. Но именно так я это чувствую. Ты все рассказываешь мне истории и говоришь о магии, показываешь разное. И мне кажется, ты лепишь из меня нечто, что я не знаю.   
— Я не… я не хотел, — быстро оправдывается Гарри, практически спотыкаясь о собственные слова, и подрывается с дивана. — Ди, клянусь, я этого не хотел. Я просто… — он замирает на секунду, — ...пытался произвести впечатление.  
Ди молчит, хмурясь.  
— Ты все время такой равнодушный, а твоя аура буквально нападает на меня, — беспомощно бормочет Гарри, закрыв лицо рукой и горестно хмыкнув. — Мне просто казалось, что я должен… я уже даже не знаю. Видимо, я слишком сильно старался. Как это по-человечески.  
На какое-то время в комнате повисает напряженная тишина. Ди наблюдает за Поттером, который не желает встречаться с ним взглядом, выглядя очень виноватым, будто ему стыдно. Резко сев обратно на диван, Гарри устало проводит рукой по лицу.  
— Вот дерьмо, — бормочет он.  
Ди вдруг озаряет пониманием, насколько же отчаянно одиноким был Поттер. Он изо всех сил старался понравится Ди, делал все, чтобы и замок стал ему интересен. Но в то же время он пытался сотворить из Ди кого-то, похожего на него самого. Специально или нет. Ему очень хотелось увидеть в Ди волшебника.  
И Ди в итоге уже совсем не уверен, действительно ли Поттер знает о нем хоть что-нибудь. Все, о чем они говорили, — это история и магия.  
— Я сын короля вампиров, — вдруг говорит Ди.  
— Ага, я догадывался о чем-то подобном, — едва слышно бормочет Гарри куда-то себе в ладонь. — Ты невероятно похож на него. И это он меня укусил, кстати.  
Ди откидывает голову назад, закрывая глаза. Это объясняет, откуда Гарри знает так много всего, чего не знает больше никто. И вот опять — разговор плавно перетекает туда, где Ди снова хочется задавать вопросы.  
Черт.  
— Как получилось, что ты не попал под его влияние? — все-таки спрашивает Ди, сжав зубы.  
— Попал, — устало отвечает Поттер и поднимает голову, но на Ди все равно не смотрит, вместо этого опять разглядывает портрет. — На какое-то время. Меня вытащили друзья, величайшие волшебник и волшебница из когда-либо живших. Они сделали невозможное... удивительнейшее магическое создание из всех существующих.  
— Кого?  
— Меня, — просто говорит Гарри. — Тогда люди верили в то, что называется душой, которая есть у каждого человека. После смерти она отправляется в загробный мир. Это твоя сущность, источник твоей ауры, да что угодно. Когда вампир кусает человека, часть процесса превращения состоит в том, что у человека случается клиническая смерть, так? — спрашивает он, а потом кивает сам себе. — Мы тогда считали, что, когда душа уходит, воскресает лишь тело, наполненное злой волей. Именно поэтому обращенные в вампиров волшебники не могли колдовать, поэтому их личности менялись. Они ведь теряли свои души. Мои друзья… вытянули мою душу из загробного мира и засунули ее обратно в мое тело.  
Он снова и снова вынуждает Ди задавать вопросы, пытаться выяснить больше. Ди приходится приложить уже реальное физическое усилие, чтобы этого не делать — его ногти, наверно, уже продавили маленькие лунки в ладонях, — чтобы чуть ли не проглотить вертящиеся на языке слова. Он знает, что это желание может никогда не уняться. Он будет задавать вопросы вечно.  
— Ясно, — Ди хватает только на это.  
Гарри настороженно наблюдает за ним.  
— Я снова это делаю, да? — он раздраженно хмыкает, что почти похоже на смешок. — Моя новая проблема — я слишком много говорю.  
Ди мотает головой.  
— Не такая уж и плохая черта для учителя.  
— Отвратительная для друга, — возражает Гарри. Он вглядывается в лицо Ди, пытаясь поймать его взгляд. Безуспешно. — Мне очень жаль, Ди.  
Ди кивает, но ничего не говорит, вместо этого разглядывая портрет двух человек, которые жили и умерли много тысяч лет назад.   
— Солнце скоро взойдет.  
— Точно, — соглашается Гарри. — Если… если когда-нибудь ты будешь рядом, возможно, ты мог бы… Кстати, — он роется в карманах, а когда понимает, что они пусты, достает из рукава свой тонкий прутик. Думает о чем-то пару мгновений и затем стучит по воздуху. Прямо перед ним тут же повисает кусочек кроваво-красного кристалла, который он ловит в ладонь.  
— Вполне подходит, учитывая обстоятельства, — бормочет Гарри. Взмахнув палочкой, он, сосредоточившись, направляет ее на кристалл. Спустя всего секунду напряженного молчания он встает, подходит к Ди и протягивает кристалл ему.  
— Что это? — спрашивает Ди, принимая осколок.  
— Если по какой-то причине тебе захочется поговорить со мной, или нужна будет помощь, или… что угодно, просто сломай его, — слегка неловко объясняет Гарри. — Я узнаю и приду.  
Ди осматривает кристалл и убирает его в карман, кивнув. Гарри разглядывает Ди со странной примесью ностальгии. Он почти обнимает себя скрещенными на груди руками.  
— Было приятно видеть тебя здесь, Ди, — тоскливо тянет он. — Возвращайся, когда захочешь, ладно? Когда угодно.  
Ди медленно кивает и на какой-то момент позволяет себе представить, что бы было, измени он сейчас свое решение и останься здесь. Его бы полностью поглотил мир Гарри Поттера, он бы потерялся в магии и волшебстве, истории, которая даже не его. Он стал бы кем-то другим, кем-то похожим на этого странного волшебного вампира. Он был бы счастлив.   
Но он бы не был собой.  
— Спасибо, — говорит Ди и, поддавшись, влиянию Поттера, наклоняется вперед и касается его лица, целует его губы. Гарри рвано выдыхает, но не останавливает его, продолжая смотреть широко раскрытыми глазами. На его лице застывает выражение полнейшего недоумения.  
Как же приятно наконец-то выбить его из колеи.  
— Возможно, когда-нибудь, — бормочет Ди.  
Не попрощавшись, он разворачивается и уходит, оставляя позади Гарри Поттера и замок Хогвартс.


End file.
